Briser le cercle de l'Erreur
by Missbille
Summary: Suite de Vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur. Bishop et Shredder désirent tout deux avoir sous leur coupe une certaine tortue. Alors que Donatello arrive enfin à penser à l'avenir et à reprendre sa vie en main, ses frères pressentent un danger et le surprotège à son plus grand désarroi. Personnage : Léonardo, Raphaël, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, Sherdder, Agent Bishop.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ! Voici donc la suite de La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur.

Lisez tranquillement et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^-^ !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

Suite de La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur.

Bishop et Shredder désirent tout deux avoir sous leur coupe une certaine tortue.

Alors que Donatello arrive enfin à penser à l'avenir et à reprendre sa vie en main, ses frères pressentent un danger et le surprotège à son plus grand désarroi.

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Shredder était furieux après Hun.

La tortue avait disparue et il lui faudrait maintenant attendre une autre occasion pour l'attraper.

Hun essaya de faire bonne figure auprès de son Maître en lui disant. « Maître, je jure de tout faire pour réparer mon erreur. J'entrainerai une équipe spéciale parmi vos ninjas et les formerai pour qu'ils vous ramènent la tortue en vie. »

Le chef des Foot grogna. « Je te laisse cette seule et unique chance Hun de rattraper ton lamentable échec ! Tu sais que qu'il t'attend en cas d'échec ! »

Le colosse blond baissa la tête en signe d'accord.

Karai qui revenait depuis peu de son voyage dans d'autres succursales à travers tout le pays écouta l'échange avec intérêt, avant de demander. « Quel est la tortue que vous voulez attraper père ? Celle que l'on appelle Léonardo ? »

Shredder se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre. « Non. Celle que je veux est Donatello. Elle détient des informations et des connaissances qui seront utile pour mes plans. »

La jeune femme japonaise s'étonna de ce revirement de priorité de son père et Maître, mais s'il désirait avoir la tortue, alors elle s'assurait que ses désirs soient comblés.

Hun sentant sans doute que son Maître était moins furieux contre lui osa demander. « Que faisons-nous de l'homme qui se dit agent fédéral, devons-nous l'éliminer ? »

Shredder réfléchit un moment. « Qu'à donner les interrogatoires ? »

« Il se contente de dire son nom, prénom et son titre d'agent fédéral. Il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Oroku Saki avait compté sur le faite qu'il pourrait tiré des informations à cet homme, Bishop, mais s'il était inutile. « S'il ne parle toujours pas, débarrasse-t-en. Notre priorité est la capture de la tortue vivante avant qu'elle se terre en un endroit qui nous soit inaccessible. »

Hun s'inclina bien bas et s'apprêta à se relever quand résonna une voix connue de chacun d'eux. « Je vous déconseille de vous débarrassez de l'agent Bishop… Car il est utile à d'autres personnes que vous, Shredder ! »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers l'écran plasma géant qui, au lieu de montrer le logo de Shredder, montra le visage du Docteur Stockman.

« Baxter Stockman, je suis heureux de vous voir en si bonne santé. »

Le cyborg se contenta d'un sourire ironique au commentaire de Shredder, il avait d'autre priorité. « Je vous propose un échange de bon procédé contre l'agent Bishop. Vous désirez des informations sur la tortue Donatello et moi je veux récupérer mon chef… »

Shredder se tourna vers l'écran en haussant un sourcil intéressé, Stockman ne s'était jamais montré spécialement enclin à le respecter comme son chef auparavant. Ce Bishop avait réussi à avoir la fidélité de cet homme des plus énervants et volatile qu'il connaissait. « Voilà qui aurait pu être intéressant si je n'avais pas déjà récupéré ce que je voulais savoir de cet homme. » Lança-t-il.

Stockman se permit de ricaner et d'agiter son index en négation. « Je connais cet homme mieux que vous Shredder, jamais il ne vous dira quoi que ce soit sauf s'il le veut. Et en autre, cela fait aussi un moment que j'écoute votre conversation. »

L'homme japonais grogna intérieurement à sa tentative de feinte échoué. « Que proposez-vous alors pour récupérer votre chef ? Je doute que vos information soit fiable. »

Le docteur sourit. « Je doute que vous sachiez la nature réelle de Donatello. »

Shredder croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui rétorqua. « Je sais que c'est en réalité une femelle et qu'elle a eu une liaison avec votre chef. Et que le fruit de cette union contre nature est mort. »

Baxter sourit de plus belle. « Oh non, mon cher ! Vous ne savez pas tout… je vous donne un petit indice. » Il mit sa main en coupelle près de sa bouche comme pour confier un secret. « Bishop n'était pas le père…. »

Saki ne put contenir son étonnement et haussa ses sourcils.

Stockman content de son effet, se contient à ne pas l'appâter plus pour ne pas perdre son avantage en laissant échapper des informations vitales. « Je vous donne le dossier de Donatello au complet, sans aucune censure, en échange de la libération de l'agent Bishop. »

Le chef des Foot se permit de réfléchir à la proposition pendant quelques minutes. « Je pense que l'on peut faire ce marché. »

Le cyborg sourit. « Je suis en train de libérer l'agent Bishop en ce moment même, dite à vos hommes de le laisser partir. Dès l'instant qu'il sera hors de votre tour. Le dossier Donatello que voici sera sans censure, sans virus et entièrement à votre disposition. »

Shredder grogna et fit signe à Hun qui se chargea de transmettre l'information. Quand Stockman fut sûr que l'agent Bishop était libre et en sécurité, il dit à Shredder. « Merci pour votre aimable coopération ! Je vous donne libre accès au dossier de la tortue. »

L'image de Stockman s'effaça, alors que sa voix résonnait encore. « Je vous lance une petite vidéo qui devrait vous plaire…. »

L'image qui apparut à l'écran fut celle d'une tortue mutante vert olive inconsciente, allongée et ligotée par des sangles à une table d'opération. Cette dernière avait l'air mal au point, très malade et couvert de bandages. Une voix masculine annonça d'un ton scientifique. « Sujet d'expérience sur mutant d'origine animal terrestre, dossier nommé Donatello. Le sujet est une tortue terrestre de race et espèce indéterminé, mutation de type humanoïde, sexe : masculin, âge : environ 16 ans. Le sujet présent des signes de maladie et a était séparé des autres sujets pour éviter leurs contaminations. Il a de nombreux bandages sur la quasi-totalité de son corps, nous allons procédés à un balayage scanner pour déterminer où sont la plus part des organes, avant d'effectuer la dissection.

Le film continua ainsi jusqu'au moment où tout le monde s'agita et que Bishop ordonne le réveil de la tortue inconsciente. Shredder, Karai et Hun écoutèrent avec attention l'échange avec intérêt. « Nous avons fait quelques examens et je dois dire que je suis… Intriqué… Qui vous a fait cela ? »

Le silence obstiné de la tortue lui répondit.

« Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas le dire. Je vais chercher par moi-même la réponse. »

L'agent Bishop se pencha sur les cuisses couvertes d'ecchymoses et de meurtrissures pour les examiner avec minutie. « Je vais vous examiner pour déterminer qui vous a fait ça… » Il attrapa la cuisse droite, l'écarta pour mieux accéder à l'entre-jambe et saisit la queue dorsale de la tortue. Donatello se cabra violemment et cria désespérément. « NON ! Arrêter ! »

Bishop s'immobilisa à la supplication. La tortue trembla et haleta, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle hoqueta. « S'il vous plait… Si je vous raconte… Ce qui s'est passé… Ne me toucher plus… S'il vous plait… Ne me toucher plus… »

Bishop retira ses mains et Donatello respira un peu plus calmement. Il ferma les yeux et commença d'une voix fragile son récit. « C'est arrivé il y a des semaines… On faisait notre patrouille et mes frères ont étaient exposés à un nuage toxique, ils ont commencés à devenir fous et s'en sont pris à moi… Ils m'ont battu et insulté… Puis… Puis ils ont disparu et… Des… Des monstres étaient là… Ils… Ils m'ont…. Violé… »

Karai retient son souffle horrifiée et écouta la suite en silence.

« C'était des monstres ! Des monstres ! » Cria de désespoir Donatello en sanglotant.

« Ils ont abusé de vous. Plusieurs fois et de manière plus que brutale d'après les bleus et les morsures que vous portez encore. Vos très chers frères ont dû être ravis, quand ils ont réalisé ce qu'ils vous ont fait ! » Interrogea l'agent Bishop.

Donatello secoua violemment la tête et annonça froidement. « Ils ne savent rien ! Ils ont tout oublié ! Le poison à bien faillit détruire leur cerveau ! Et si vous essayez de leurs racontez ça ils ne vous croiront jamais ! »

Bishop le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique. « Même si je leur montre les blessures qu'ils ont laissé sur votre corps ? »

Donatello le fixa avec rage. « Je leurs mentirai s'il le faut mais ils ne le sauront jamais ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être affliger par ce fardeau ! »

Shredder suivait toute la scène avec un intérêt croissant, Bishop interrogeait la tortue sur sa maladie et lui annonça le diagnostic final. « Ma chère tortue, vous êtes enceinte ! »

Karai ressentit de la pitié pour la tortue qui refusa en bloque le diagnostic et lutta contre l'horrible vérité, il n'était pas un garçon mais une fille et qui plus est enceinte des œuvres de ses frères. Bishop lui fit passer une échographie et Donatello fut en état de choc par ce qu'il vit sur l'écran.

« Six. »

Donatello tourna la tête vers Bishop qui lui avait parlé.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y en a six, vous avez six fœtus dans votre ventre. »

« S-six… Dans-dans mon… ? No-on… NON ! » La tortue s'agita violemment dans ses liens en hurlant. « NON ! NON ! Je suis un garçon, ça ne peut pas être ça ! C'est une erreur ! »

Bishop recula surprit par la crise de rage de la tortue qui était habituellement calme et réfléchit. Donatello hurla et cria, se débattant si fort contre ses liens que Bishop lui fit une injection de tranquillisant pour l'endormir.

« Non… une… une erreur… No-on… » Sanglota la tortue en s'endormant sous le regard des scientifiques et de Bishop.

La vidéo s'arrêta là-dessus, l'écran s'éteint et passa à nouveau le logo des Foot.

Karai regarda son père et le vit sourire en coin, réfléchissant déjà à comment utiliser la bande pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son sourire s'élargit et se retourna vers Hun. « Je pense que même vous pouvez réussir à convaincre la tortue de vous suivre en la menaçant de dévoiler son petit secret. »

L'homme de main se courba devant son Maître et écouta ses directives.

* * *

Donatello grimaça en s'apercevant que son visage sur le côté gauche était gonflé au point de lui obstruer la vue. Dans la précipitation de la veille, il avait oublié la glace pour réduire l'hématome, il se retrouvait donc avec un superbe chou-fleur en guise d'œil.

Ses frères se moquèrent gentiment de lui, mais étaient présent pour l'aider avec les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec son bras plâtré. Ils se montrèrent aussi très intéressés par la relation qui semblait être particulière entre lui et Dany.

Michelangelo lui demanda. « Depuis combien de temps tu t'occupes de lui ? »

Don lui répondit mal à l'aise. « Depuis un moment… Je savais que vous preniez soin de lui durant la journée et qu'il arrive à se débrouiller pour le reste. Ce qui me permettait de me concentrer sur mon travail. Je venais m'occuper de lui pour le temps du coucher quand personne ne m'observait. »

Léonardo le questionna. « Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? »

Donatello répondit en rougissant de honte. « Je… je pensais que si vous voyiez faire… vous me forceriez à m'occuper de lui de manière permanente alors que tout ce passe bien comme ça… »

Raphaël s'exclama. « Tu nous croit vraiment si bête ? On sait bien que tu as beaucoup de travail pour pouvoir assurer notre sécurité avec le repaire et toutes les réparations que tu dois faire ! Si tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui à plein temps, nous sommes là pour t'aider. À prêt tout, il est notre neveu ! »

Don leva la tête vers lui intrigué par la déclaration de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Léonardo lui prit l'épaule et lui annonça. « Dany est notre neveu, il est le frère de nos enfants… »

Michelangelo écopa le petit Daniele qui était en train de jouer dans le parc aménagé dans le salon et l'apporta à Donatello pour le lui mettre entre les bras. C'était comme s'il lui disait qu'il était le père du bébé. « Tu peux compter sur tes frères pour prendre soin de leur mignon et adorable neveu ! » Déclara son petit frère.

Donatello regarda Dany qui lui fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer son bonheur d'être avec lui. La tortue vert olive câlina tendrement son fils et lui embrassa le front. Il leva les yeux vers ses frères en leur souriant tout en pleurant. « Merci… merci… »

Il enlaça Dany qui s'efforça de lui rendre son étreinte, avant de lui tendre sa poupée lapin en lui disant. « Elle pour te consoler ? »

Don éclata de rire comme ses frères avant de remercier le petit et de prendre la poupée contre lui. Il déposa Dany avec ses frères et sœur dans le parc et le regarda jouer. Mikey s'approcha de son frère vert olive et le fixa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci remarque son attitude. « Quoi ? »

Michelangelo bouda un moment et fini par dire. « Tu sais qu'il est le seul qui parle aussi bien ! Les autres arrivent à peine à dire quelques mots ! »

Donatello ricana avant de dire. « Normal, c'est mon fils ! Il va être le futur petit génie de la bande ! »

Ses frères sourirent à ses paroles, heureux que leur frère se laisse enfin aller à dire qu'il était le père de l'un des enfants.

Raphaël regarda la poupée que tenait Donatello et demanda. « Elle vient d'où celle-là ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'ait reçu en cadeau ? »

Donatello lui montra la couture dans l'oreille où était écrit le nom de Daniele. « Je l'ai faite pour lui… J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait un bon doudou pour qu'il se sente bien quand je ne suis pas là. »

Léonardo s'exclama. « Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il a horreur de s'en séparer alors ! »

Splinter arriva sur cette scène.

Il fut heureux de constater que l'horreur de la veille avait été repoussée de l'esprit de ses fils pour se concentrer sur les enfants. Il fut encore plus heureux quand il comprit que les frères de Donatello avaient réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait réclamer Daniele comme son fils, ce qu'il avait avec bonheur.

Maintenant tous ses fils étaient père comme lui-même.

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre qui promet plein de rebondissement et de suspense...

J'attends vos commentaires et critiques !

Bonne lecture!

P.S: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. ^-^;

**Rappel de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement durant le mois suivant.

Les frères commençaient leur journée avec le lever des enfants, suivit d'un petit déjeuner collectif. Après, ils allaient à la formation avec Splinter pendant que les enfants joués dans le parc ou dormaient selon leur envie. Ensuite, après la formation du matin, ils jouaient avec les bébés.

L'œil de Raphaël avait bien guérit ainsi que le bras de Donatello qui pouvait se concentrer sur tout ce qui était réparation et projet, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de Daniele comme ses frères se chargés de lui comme promis.

Les frères continuaient de faire des patrouilles le soir. Mais depuis l'accident avec Shredder, Donatello se montrait prudent lors des sorties en surface. Il savait que le Maître des Foot était très intéressé par ses connaissances sur le futur et demanda à Léonardo de prendre cela en compte pour éviter le plus possible toute confrontation inutile avec eux.

Moins il voyait de Foot, mieux il se portait.

Tout avait changé dans leur vie apportant une nouvelle routine, différente de celle d'avant l'arrivée des enfants mais ils étaient heureux comme cela.

Les petites tortues commencèrent à avancer dans leur apprentissage de la langue et rattrapèrent Daniele pour arriver à s'exprimer presque aussi bien que lui. Splinter en fut très étonné car ses fils n'avaient parlé aussi bien qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, mais c'était normal quand on savait qu'ils tenaient beaucoup de leur mère.

Donatello surveillait ses enfants avec une attention particulière pour leurs santés. Ils grandissaient toujours à une vitesse folle. Au court des semaines écoulées, ils avaient atteints la taille d'un enfant de un an soit 74 cm, ce qui signifier qu'en à peine 2 mois et demi ils avaient grandi de 54 cm !

Le génie était heureux de les voir grandir aussi bien car il était en automne et bientôt l'hiver arriverait. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient aussi grands et forts que possible pour supporter le froid des égouts. Au pire, s'il faisait trop froid pour eux, il demanderait à April de les hébergés pour qu'ils ne tombent pas malade. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des petits n'étaient tombés malades à part des nez qui coulent. À son plus grand soulagement, ils n'avaient pas hérités de sa santé fragile.

Splinter lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il se rappelait de leur petit bobo et maladie de leur petite enfance.

Selon ce dernier, il était le seul à avoir des coliques nocturnes maintenant le jeune père qu'était Splinter à l'époque, souvent éveillé toutes les nuits. Et bien sûr, il avait été le plus souvent malade avant que le rat mutant ne trouve un métro abandonné qu'il pu aménager en une maison plus chaude que dans les tunnels des égouts.

Par la suite, le reste n'avait plus était que petits bobos dû au jeu et au bagarre de l'enfance. Les plus graves maladies devenant communes pour les frères, Donatello étant souvent le premier à être malade et le dernier à en sortir.

Le problème quand on est le médecin de famille, c'est qu'on voit les risques de maladies de partout. Donatello avait même créé un nouveau système de filtration de l'eau pour être sûr qu'aucune contamination par l'eau ne se fasse. Il s'assurait que les petits prenaient bien leur bain quotidien et nettoyer la bassine avant et après utilisation pour être sûr qu'elle était propre. Il faisait de même avec les couverts et les jouets qui trainer au sol.

Le jeune mutant vert olive devint paranoïaque pour les maladies au point qu'il fit à tout le monde un prélèvement sanguin pour voir où ils en étaient de leur anticorps.

Il fit cela pour déterminer la meilleure solution pour les bébés. Devait-il leurs faire des vaccins ou les laisser se faire leur propre anticorps. Après discussion avec Leather Head et April, il décida que le mieux était de les laissés attraper les maladies bénignes de l'enfance et les vaccinés contre les plus graves comme le tétanos et autres joyeusetés.

Après avoir fait des prises de sang aux enfants, il chercha quels anticorps étaient manquants pour les vaccins. Il eut la surprise de découvrir que les bébés avaient déjà des anticorps naturels très solides pour ces maladies et que toute sa future campagne de vaccination était inutile.

Le génie décida que le mieux était de faire les vaccins, après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient encore leurs anticorps, vers leurs 1 ans.

Ses frères et son père qui l'avaient vu devenir de plus en plus intransigeant avec la saleté, avaient acceptés de le laisser faire en espérant que ce n'était qu'une phase temporaire.

Malgré tout, cela ne calma pas sa paranoïa qui devenait dérangeante, commençant à inquiéter tout le monde.

Un jour, il engueula Raphaël pour avoir redonner un couvert tombé au sol à Tsuya. Raph lui grogna dessus « Don tu me rendre dingue avec tes précautions à la con ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Donatello se raidit à l'insulte et tenta de faire comme s'il avait rien entendu. Mais son frère fougueux se rendit compte de sa bêtise et voulut s'excuser. « Don… Je… »

Le génie se leva en disant. « J'ai oublié que j'avais une expérience en cours. »

Une fois qu'il se fut enfermé dans son laboratoire, il s'autorisa à sangloter. Quand il sortit plus tard, Raphaël s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir blessé qu'il s'était occupé de ses filles et de Daniele ainsi que de toutes les corvées de ménage concernant les enfants.

Après cet incident, Donatello s'assura de ne plus se comporter de manière aussi stupide pour ne plus inquiéter personne. Il se rendit alors compte de l'énormité de ses caprices et qu'il avait poussé la parano en allant jusqu'à réclamer un lessivage complet du sol de la cuisine avant et après le repas. Il s'excusa de son comportement et proposa de faire revenir à la normal tout ce qu'il avait mis en place.

Ses frères savaient ce qu'ils faisaient avec les enfants, ils avaient tous eu des cours de parentalité avec Splinter. Et ils étaient de très bon père naturellement, même Mikey.

Donatello recentra son esprit et ses efforts à sa priorité, la sécurité de sa famille.

Un soir alors qu'il dormait, Donatello se réveilla en sursaut. Il chercha ce qu'il l'avait réveillé et sentit une présence dans la chambre. « Qui est là ? » Sa question était sortie d'une voix plus fluette qu'il n'avait voulue et se détesta.

Personne ne répondit et la présence demeura dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent paniqua et chercha follement l'interrupteur en priant que ce soit un rêve. Quand la lumière s'alluma enfin, il regarda qui était là et trouva Daniele qui pleurait en silence sur le seuil. Donatello se précipita sur le bébé, le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer en lui demandant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le petit se colla contre lui en sanglotant et le jeune parent caressa doucement la carapace de son bébé en l'amenant dans son lit. Quand Daniele fut plus calme, Donatello lui demanda. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Dany hocha de la tête.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête et le bébé-tortue se colla plus contre lui. Donatello lui fit une place dans son lit et éteins la lumière en le berçant contre son plastron. Il lui chanta la berceuse japonaise et fut agréablement surpris en entendant Daniele cherchant à l'imiter en fredonnant. Ils passèrent un moment à la chanter tous les deux. Donatello s'interrompant seulement pour lui expliquer ce que signifier chaque phrase.

Dany lui demanda alors. « Ça ressemble à quoi une forêt ? »

Donatello alluma la lumière, se leva et alla à sa bibliothèque en sortir un livre sur les plus beaux paysages du monde. Une fois de retour auprès de lui, il lui montra les larges étendues d'un vert éclatant, les plages au sable blanc ou noir et la mer turquoise. Daniele ne se lassa pas de voir les photos et ils finirent par s'endormir en lisant tous les deux.

Quand Splinter vint voir si tout aller bien pour Donatello, il fut touché par la scène de son fils et son petit-fils dormant avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il s'avança pour éteindre la lumière mais Donatello se réveilla en sursaut en serrant contre lui son enfant. Quand il reconnut son père, il se détendit et se rallongea, tenant toujours Daniele contre lui. Il referma le livre en souriant à son père et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Splinter éteint la lumière et se retira en lui souhaitant de même. Le vieux rat était triste et heureux en même temps. Triste de voir que le réflexe de se réveiller en sursaut était toujours ancré en son enfant. Et heureux, parce que Donatello avait cherché à protéger automatiquement son fils de tout danger.

Depuis lors, chaque soir, Daniele sortait tout seul du parc pour venir dormir avec Donatello.

Jusqu'à ce que fatigué de se réveiller en sursaut à chaque fois que l'enfant entrer dans sa chambre, Don décide de le prendre avec lui dès qu'il allait se coucher. Tout le monde avait cherché comment il faisait pour sortir de son parc et la solution vint de Léonardo qui, en manipulant le parc, découvrir que le crochet pour ouvrir le parc était à la hauteur de Daniele.

« C'est un futur ninja en herbe ça ! » Dit Michelangelo en chatouillant le bébé, déclenchant une crise de fou rire chez le petit.

Donatello continua quand même à le prendre dans sa chambre. La présence de Daniele le réconfortait énormément quand il faisait des cauchemars. La petite tortue semblait ne plus vouloir quitter la plus grande, la suivant tout le temps. Et Don devait souvent ruser pour qu'il ne le suive pas dans son laboratoire qui n'était pas sécuritaire pour les enfants.

* * *

Donatello reprit ses vieilles manies comme celle de sortir la nuit jusqu'à la décharge pour récupérer des pièces manquantes.

Ses frères l'accompagnaient à chaque fois et surveiller les environs pour sa sécurité. Le génie était parfois agacé par leur comportement surprotecteur mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Même s'il rêvait parfois de simplement pouvoir sortir seul comme avant sans que tout le monde panique immédiatement.

Comme la dernière fois où il était sorti pour aller aidé Leather Head avec une de ses inventions et que ses frères avaient appelés presque toutes les 5 minutes pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien sous peine de les voir débarquer arme à la main. C'était infernal et ils n'avaient pas pu avancer sur le problème de stabilisation pour la solution de Leather Head. Il avait dû mettre au point une conférence par internet à 2 heures du matin qui avait fini au petit matin pour pouvoir trouver la solution.

Il soupira à ce souvenir, alors qu'il tenait un câble qui était parfait pour restaurer l'installation électrique dans la chambre de Mikey. Il tira un moment dessus avant de comprendre qu'il était encore relié à l'appareil d'origine qui était coincé sous la pile de détritus. Il grogna et tira dessus en cherchant à déterminer combien de longueur était coincé sous la pile.

Il soupira en constatant que plus de la moitié y était et que s'il coupé ce qu'il dépassait, il en perdrait une bonne partie qui pouvait être encore utilisé. L'adolescent s'agenouilla et dégagea le câble en prenant soin que la pile reste stable pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur lui. Il entreprit d'utiliser son Bo comme pilier de soutien qu'il coinça à un emplacement stratégique de la pile pour pouvoir se glisser dans la cavité qu'il venait de créer.

Il se glissa la tête la première sur son plastron pour pouvoir démonter le couplage du câble et de l'appareil. Il en était à la dernière vis quand on le tira brusquement par les jambes hors de son travail, il se retourna de moitié pour voir qui l'avait attrapé ainsi. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Léonardo, les yeux flamboyants de colère, grognant contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu** foutais !** »

Donatello essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte que Léo maintenait serrer sur ses bras, n'y arrivant pas, il put seulement lui répliquer, énerver par son comportement. « Je récupère un câble ! »

Léonardo serra plus fort et lui hurla dessus. « Tu aurais pu te faire **écraser** ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est dangereux ?! »

Donatello sentit la colère le saisir. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte qui devenait insupportable voir douloureuse et en plus il lui reprochait de ne pas être prudent ! Il se débattit contre lui en répliquant. « Je ne fais rien de dangereux ! Je sais ce que je fais et c'était tout à fait sécuritaire ! Alors lâche-moi que je puisse en finir avec ce câble ! »

Léonardo ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il garda son emprise sur lui, alors que de son pied, il frappa dans le Bo qui maintenait la pile qui s'écroula sans support. Donatello s'écria pour son tournevis qui était resté coincer sur la dernière vis. Pour obtenir cet outil, il avait dû chercher pendant très longtemps dans la décharge. Il se retourna furieux vers Léo et lui ordonna. «** Lâche-moi !** »

Léonardo le relâcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour toiser son frère qui lui rendit son regard en plus rageur. « Tu es stupide. » Dit Donatello suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende clairement.

« Tu viens de dire quoi ? »

Donatello croisa les bras et lui répéta en articulant lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un retardé mental. « Tu… Es… Stu~pide ! »

Léonardo fronça des sourcils furieux. « C'est toi qui fait des choses stupides ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Si tu veux quelque chose, on peut le demander à April ou à Casey ! »

Donatello ricana à sa phrase comme si elle était vraiment idiote avant de s'expliquer. « On ne peut pas dépendre d'eux dès qu'on a besoin de quelque chose. Et tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais combien d'argent April et Casey ont dépensés pour nous au cours de l'année ? Plus qu'on ne pourra jamais leur rembourser ! Je sais qu'ils refusent qu'on les rembourse, mais ça fait trop ! Ils n'ont pas les moyens de faire ça dès qu'on a besoin de quelque chose ! Alors je préfère faire comme on a toujours fait, en se débrouillant avec ce qu'on peut récupérer à la casse ! »

Léonardo grimaça aux arguments de son frère, il savait qu'il avait raison mais il ne supportait plus de voir son petit frère se mettre encore une seule fois en danger inutilement. « Si tu ne peux même pas y aller sans te mettre en danger, tu vas arrêter avec la casse ! »

Donatello se figea sous le choc de l'annonce. « **Quoi ?!** »

Léonardo le fixa de son regard de chef. « C'est un ordre. »

Il regarda son petit frère qui était abasourdit par ce que son chef et grand frère venait d'ordonner. Michelangelo et Raphaël arrivèrent sur ces faits avec Raph qui s'écria. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend les gars ! On vous entend de l'autre côté de la casse ! »

Léonardo attrapa le sac de sport de Donatello et le lança à Raphaël. « On s'en va, Donatello en a terminer avec la casse. Et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Mikey regarda ses frères en sentant que quelque chose n'aller pas. Donatello se baissa pour ramasser son Bo au sol et en voyant le câble qui dépasser du tas de détritus comme pour le narguer, il sentit la rage le saisir. Il l'attrapa et tira violement dessus pour le faire sortir. Le câble fini par lâcher prise et il put en récupérer toute la longueur qu'il avait voulue depuis le début. Il enroula le câble et le passa en bandoulière autour de son cou, il ramassa son Bo et passa devant Léonardo en l'ignorant royalement. En passant devant Raph, il lui reprit son sac de sport et se dirigea vers la bouche d'égout en murmurant à lui-même. « Ça va pas se passer comme ça… »

* * *

Le lendemain soir, le génie tenta une nouvelle sortie à la casse, mais cette fois avec Mikey comme seul complice, Raph était devenu lui aussi trop protecteur comme Léo.

Donatello était sûr que ses grands frères en avaient parlés entre eux et qu'ils étaient du même avis. C'est-à-dire garder celui qui était le plus faible en sécurité dans le repaire. Même si Donatello avait montré des progrès fulgurants dans sa formation et qu'il était plus fort qu'eux dans certains de leur duel. Ils continuaient de le traiter par moment comme s'il était encore en convalescence ou trop faible !

Michelangelo demanda un peu inquiet de quitter le repaire sans avoir avertir tout le monde. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Donatello s'en voulut de mettre son petit frère dans cette situation. Mais lui au moins n'essayait pas de le tenir reclus au fond du repaire pour sa sécurité. Il était le seul qui le comprenne et qui avait évolué du mode surprotection à celui de retour à l'anormale.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On va juste faire l'aller-retour pour chercher mon tournevis. Raph dort et Léo ne dira rien si on revient avant qu'il sorte du dojo. On a une heure maximum »

Mikey hocha de la tête et avança plus vite. Don sourit et se mit à courir pour le devancer en le narguant. « Tu veux remettre en jeu ton titre de la tortue la plus rapide ? »

Michelangelo ricana et s'élança à sa poursuite. « Tu vas devoir attendre encore longtemps avant de me battre frérot ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la casse essoufflés, Mikey avait bataillé dure et défendu avec brio son titre de la tortue la plus rapide. Donatello avait été au coude à coude avec lui et puis le plus jeune avait fait une ultime pointe de vitesse au tout dernier mètre, lui permettant de remporter la victoire.

Michelangelo jeta un œil à Don qui était aussi essoufflé que lui, les joues rouges et le regard pétillant de vie. Il se laissa aller à admirer la silhouette élancé et la taille fine de la jeune tortue vert olive. Ses yeux glissa sur les formes arrondies et féminines des hanches avant de détourner le regard en sentant ses joues brûlées pour autre chose que la course.

Donatello ignorant le trouble de son frère lui donna une tape à l'épaule. « La prochaine fois, je vais mettre les bouchées doubles… »

Mikey lui fit un rapide sourire avant de lui faire signe vers la bouche d'égout de la casse. « Tu es sûr que tu vas le retrouver sans problème ton tournevis ? »

Son frère au masque violet hocha la tête et grimpa rapidement l'échelle pour sortir des égouts et se dirigea vers le monticule où été enterré son précieux tournevis. Il déblaya sans problème les lieux avec l'aide de Mikey et fini par retrouver l'objet convoité. « Le voilà ! Alors mon petit bébé, je t'ai manqué ? »

Le benjamin gloussa. « Et moi qui pensait être le seul à parler à mes nunchakus ! »

Donatello mit le tournevis dans sa ceinture en lui répondant. « Je te ferais dire que tes nunchakus ne sont que des armes de combats, alors que ce tournevis est un outil qui est irremplaçable ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis avant de pouvoir en dénicher un comme ça ? »

Ils entendirent alors un bruit qui les figea sur place.

Des voix étouffées résonnèrent, les jeunes ninjas se firent signe pour un repli immédiat vers la bouche d'égout. Ils se firent surprendre par des Dragons Pourpres qui les attendaient et les forcèrent à se replier vers un autre chemin. Ils se cachèrent le temps de souffler et d'élaborer un plan. Ils se firent délogés de leur cachette et forcés à combattre. Ils réussirent à se dégager de la mêlé pour tomber cette fois sur les ninjas Foot.

Donatello et Michelangelo durent se mettre en dos à dos pour tenir face au nombre impressionnant de Dragons Pourpres et de ninjas Foot.

**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou à tous et à toutes !

J'ai un peu de retard dans la publication de l'histoire donc j'en ai rajouté un peu pour compenser.

Nous en étions au moment où les choses vont encore dégénéré pour Donatello.

P.S : Merci encore pour tous vos messages et avis !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Hun sortit de l'ombre et surplomba les deux jeunes frères mutants sur un monticule de déchet. Il les observa se battre sans bouger ce qui inquiéta les deux tortues qui se demandèrent quand il allait sortir son fusil laser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Donatello entendit alors quelque chose qui le perturba. Il ne put bloquer un coup qui le toucha à l'épaule. Il chuta en arrière et Mikey se plaça entre lui et leurs agresseurs. « Ça va Don ? »

Donatello ne put lui répondre, il entendit encore le bruit qui l'avais perturbé.

« Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas le dire. Je vais chercher par moi-même la réponse. » C'était la voix de Bishop mais elle sonnait étrangement.

« NON ! Arrêter ! »

Don se figea en reconnaissant sa voix, Mikey se retourna vers lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas en croyant que son frère lui parler. Donatello le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'ils entendirent tous deux. « S'il vous plait… Si je vous raconte… Ce qui s'est passé… Ne me toucher plus… S'il vous plait… Ne me toucher plus… »

Donatello paniqua, non ça ne pouvait pas être… il se retourna vers la source de la voix et vit Hun tenant un magnétophone, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'il laissait la bande courir.

« C'est arrivé il y a des semaines… »

Don se sentit complétement perdu alors qu'il regardait Mikey qui tourner sur lui-même cherchant la source de la voix et fini par lui aussi fixer Hun sans comprendre.

« … on faisait notre patrouille et mes frères ont étaient exposés à un nuage toxique, ils ont commencés à devenir fous et s'en sont pris à moi… »

Donatello ne voulais pas que son petit frère entend la suite, il regarda autour de lui désespérément, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir à temps.

« … ils m'ont battus et insultés… »

Mikey avait les yeux qui s'écarquillés en comprenant ce que disait la voix sortait de l'appareil. Donatello s'affola, si son frère entendait la suite… Plus jamais il ne souriait, plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux.

Ses doigts se cramponnèrent sur son Bo.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait frappé seulement quand il vit le corps étendu de Michelangelo, face contre terre. Donatello resta un moment hébété puis il réalisa qu'il avait assommé son petit frère alors qu'ils étaient entourés par une multitude d'ennemi. Il se jeta sur Mikey et le secoua pour le réveiller mais le résultat fut vain.

Paniquer, Don leva les yeux pour voir l'étendue de leur situation.

Karai apparu au sommet d'un autre monticule de détritus tout proche et les regarda.

Donatello lutta pour ne pas crier de désespoir, ils étaient encerclés et dans une situation catastrophique par sa faute encore une fois !

Les Dragons Pourpres s'approchèrent, Don se plaça automatiquement entre eux et son frère.

Hun ricana, laissant s'exprimer sa joie de triompher des tortues.

Donatello était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, quand tout à coup le monticule de détritus où était Karai s'effondra entre lui et les Dragons Pourpres.

Profitant de la chance que lui offrait cette diversion, l'adolescent attrapa son frère et le hissa sur son épaule. Il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible en zigzaguant entre les détritus et se précipita sans un regard en arrière à la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Il courut un moment dans les tunnels avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, le souffle court et les côtes brûlantes. Il se cacha dans les ombres en tenant son petit frère contre lui. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit, il passa le bras de Mikey en écharpe autour de son cou et le ceintura à la taille pour le ramener au repaire.

* * *

Léonardo sortit du dojo, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Donatello pour voir s'il allait bien et possiblement faire la paix avec lui.

La porte de la tanière s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Il vit alors son frère au masque violet couvert d'égratignures à bout de souffle portant à moitié Mikey évanouit dans un état similaire.

Léo comprit en un instant ce qu'il s'était passé, ses petits frères étaient sortis malgré son ordre et ils avaient eus des ennuis. Il se précipita sur eux et prit Michelangelo des bras de Donatello. Il ne dit rien, trop furieux pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

Son jeune frère baissa la tête dans la honte, il releva les yeux et lui dit. « Je voudrais m'assurer qu'il va bien… »

Le jeune leader hocha de la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer.

Donatello ouvrit la voie et aida à installer Mikey sur la table d'examen. Il l'ausculta pendant que son grand frère le surveiller. Léonardo remarqua alors que les mains normalement expertes étaient tremblantes et maladroites.

Le génie voulait s'assurer que Michelangelo n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale, mais quand il vit les pupilles inégales de son petit frère. Il dû s'agripper à la table pour ne pas tomber, respirant par à coup pour garder ses esprits.

Il sursauta quand il sentit Léonardo lui toucher l'épaule et quand il croisa les yeux bleu-gris de son grand frère, des excuses pathétiques s'échappèrent de sa gorge. « Il ne voulait pas… je l'ai forcé à sortir… c'est ma faute… tout ça pour récupérer mon tournevis à la décharge ! C'est ma faute ! »

Léo le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers lui. « Calme-toi, maintenant il a besoin de toi ! »

Le mutant vert olive ferma les yeux et respira un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait un regard plus sûr et se mit au travail en préparant bandage compressif pour maintenir une poche de glace et la solution d'analgésique qu'il lui administra en intra veineuse.

Quand Michelangelo fut stable au bout d'une heure, Donatello s'écroula contre le mur et mit sa tête contre ses genoux.

Léonardo vint à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit les épaules de son frère se secouer et il entendit un sanglot étouffé s'échapper de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, puis Don dit d'une petite voix que son aîné eu du mal à reconnaitre. « Je ne sortirai plus… je le promets… je vais rester au repaire… c'est trop dangereux pour vous que je sois en votre compagnie… »

Léo resta silencieux et le câlina. Il ne savait plus comment rassurer son petit frère après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et enduré.

* * *

Shredder fixa la forme recroquevillée devant lui de Hunter qui attendant son châtiment après son échec retentissant de cette nuit.

« Tu avais la tortue et tu l'as encore laissé partir… Tu deviens incompétent et gênant Hun ! »

Le colosse se contenta de baisser la tête plus bas. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne calmerait son Maître. Karai s'avança et s'agenouilla au côté de Hun dans la position de soumission devant son père.

« Karai ? Tu n'es pas en tort, contrairement cet incapable. »

Karai s'inclina plus bas et dit. « C'est de ma faute si la tortue s'est échappée, nos équipes se sont gênés mutuellement et ils en ont profités pour s'enfuir. »

Shredder sembla méditer un moment et fini par donner son jugement. « Tu peux remercier Karai, Hunter. Tu viens d'avoir une nouvelle chance pour montrer ton incompétence. » Il les congédia.

Hun regarda Karai et grogna un remerciement avant de partir de son côté.

Karai le regarda partir et songea à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait laissé la tortue s'enfuir, pire elle avait aidé à sa fuite en créant une diversion.

Après avoir vu Donatello portant les cicatrices de son calvaire sur son corps devenu svelte, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser la tortue tombée entre les mains de son père.

Pas après ce qu'elle avait appris à son sujet, pas en sachant ce que son père serait capable de lui faire pour avoir ce qu'il désir.

Intérieurement, elle pria pour que les tortues deviennent introuvables pour le bien de Donatello.

* * *

Mikey se remit sans problème de sa commotion, il ne se rappelait pas que c'était son frère qui l'avait frappé mais il se souvenait à peu près de ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Raphaël fut furieux contre ses petits frères qui avaient étés totalement inconscients de leur idiotie. Il les engueula comme rarement dans ses pires colère et leur fila une trempe dont ils se souviendraient pendant longtemps.

Michelangelo en avait encore mal à la tête.

Donatello était resté silencieux et avait tout enduré sans se plaindre. Il fit tout pour se faire discret et resta au repaire comme il l'avait promis à Léonardo.

On remarqua rapidement le changement de comportement du génie devenu taciturne mais celui-ci refusa d'en parler, répondant seulement. « Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de sortir. »

Léonardo fini par raconter ce qui s'était passé à ses frères quand il était revenu de la casse et Mikey s'en voulut encore plus en sentant que c'était de sa faute. Ils essayèrent de lui parler mais Donatello fit la sourde oreille.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent depuis l'accident de la casse et les cauchemars de Donatello avaient regagnés en violence. Il avait acquis assez de maîtrise sur lui-même pour s'éveiller en silence au lieu de hurler pour ne plus réveiller toute la maison en pleine nuit. Quand il émergeait de ses horribles délires nocturnes, il restait souvent éveiller jusqu'au matin, se contentant de regarder Dany dormir ou voir si ses autres enfants allaient bien.

Mais au bout de 3 semaines de ce rythme, la fatigue accumulée le rendit irritable et nerveux dès que quelque chose le contrarier. Et il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui le contrarier.

Splinter inquiet de voir son fils autant à fleur de peau lui demanda de venir dans sa chambre pour parler.

Donatello était à présent devant lui, tenant une tasse de thé entre ses mains mais ne semblait pas presser de la boire. Il leva seulement les yeux vers son père en attendant qu'il parle. « Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir hors du repaire. Même pour aller voir Leather Head ou April ? » Tenta celui-ci pour amorcer la conversation.

L'adolescent secoua et baissa la tête avant de répondre. « Je risque de les mettre en danger. Tant que je reste ici, tout le monde ira bien. » Il but une gorgée de thé avant de déposer la tasse devant lui sur la table basse.

Son père attendit qu'il parle, mais Donatello semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. « Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé à la décharge. »

Son fils courba la tête.

Donatello s'imagina le discours avec son père.

_-Ils avaient un enregistrement de mon interrogatoire chez lui… il avait réussi à me faire dire ce que… les monstres m'avaient fait… j'ai paniqué et j'ai frappé Mikey pour qu'il n'entende pas ça… je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont obtenu. Mais si jamais je ressors, ils risquent de tout découvrir.- _

_Splinter lui dirait alors. -Tu dois alors en parler avec tes frères, leur dire toute la vérité...- _

Donatello ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement, il les rouvrit pour regarder le rat mutant et lui dire. « Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai voulu récupérer mon tournevis à la décharge et on s'est fait attaquer par des Dragons Pourpres et les Foot, Mikey s'est pris un mauvais coup et nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir nous enfuir. Si je ne l'avais pas convaincu de me suivre et que j'étais resté sagement au repaire comme l'avait ordonné Léo, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurai du prévoir ce que Shredder ferait. Le mieux est que je reste caché jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne son idée stupide. »

Splinter secoua la tête. « Tu sais comme moi qu'il renonce rarement, tu veux rester enfermé pour toujours ici ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête. « S'il le faut, je le ferais. »

Splinter le regarda attentivement. « Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, tu le sais. Si Shredder te menace, il nous menace tous. Nous sommes une famille et des ninjas. Nous pouvons nous défendre contre ses attaques et les lui rendre au centuple. »

Donatello le fixa inquiet. « Mais et pour les enfants ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans cette guerre. »

Splinter sourit intérieurement de voir Donatello pensé au bien-être de ses enfants. « Ils ne risqueront rien si nous agissons avec discrétion et efficacité comme nous devons toujours le faire. Il faut se débarrasser de Shredder, le rendre inoffensif envers notre famille. Nous l'affronterons tous ensemble ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, son discours n'eut pas l'impact désiré sur son fils qui sembla au contraire plus anxieux. Donatello finit par hocher de la tête au discours et reprit sa tasse de thé pour en avaler le contenu d'un seul coup, sans se brûler grâce à sa pratique avec le café, ce qui fit grimacer son père. L'adolescent s'excusa et sortit de la chambre en ayant l'air encore plus soucieux.

Léonardo qui attendait à l'extérieur le remarqua et comprit que la discussion avec Splinter ne l'avait pas apaisé au contraire, elle l'avait bouleversé. Il regarda Don partir à la pouponnière jeter un œil aux bébés, à cette heure ils faisaient leur sieste de l'après-midi, ensuite il se dirigea dans son laboratoire.

La tortue vert foncé au masque bleu alla voir Splinter qui lui dit d'entrer avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Il entra et salua son Sensei, avant de lui demander. « Je viens de voir passer Donatello, il avait l'air contrarié. »

Splinter cligna des yeux en signe d'acquiescement. « Il a peur que les choses se complique encore avec Shredder et que les enfants se retrouvent pris au milieu de cette histoire par sa faute. Il s'en veut toujours énormément pour Michelangelo. »

Léonardo soupira, il n'avait pas su réconforter son petit frère quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

Splinter lui proposa de rester avec lui pour méditer un peu à tout cela.

* * *

Donatello était en train de mettre par écrit dans son journal les dernières données de la journée. Il était épuisé par les événements qui sembler tous destinés à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il avait espéré qu'en écrivant dans son journal une idée lui vienne pour lui permettre de trouver une échappatoire à la confrontation avec Shredder. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en revenait au faite que son secret allait être dévoilé, sa famille brisée.

Et tout cela par sa faute.

On frappa à la porte, il rangea son journal en disant d'entrer.

Raphaël entra dans le labo et vint directement sur lui. Il fixa son frère, qui se raidit de surprise sous son regard scrutateur, avant de lui crier dessus. « Tu ne dors pas assez ! J'avais un doute quand je t'ai entendu te balader en pleine nuit ! Mais maintenant que je te vois d'assez près, je peux voir tes cernes tellement elles sont balèzes ! Ça dure depuis longtemps ? »

Donatello soupira, on le surveillait même la nuit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste sur un projet un peu prenant… »

Raphaël fronça des sourcils agacés. « Un projet qui te force à rester enfermé depuis 3 semaines au repaire ?! Tu ne sors même plus dans les tunnels pour te changer les idées ! »

Don soupira à ce sujet s'en cesse ramener en avant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir c'est tout ! »

Raph l'attrapa par les épaules. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as besoin de sommeil et que tu vas aller dormir maintenant ! »

Donatello protesta en lui disant que ça ne servirait à rien, mais son têtu de frère le conduisit en menaçant de le charger sur son épaule tel un sac s'il continuait. L'adolescent vert olive se laissa guider à sa chambre en boudant alors que son grand frère le força à se mettre au lit. La tête de mule resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le génie promette de faire l'effort de dormir un peu s'il sortait pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, le jeune mutant se laissa tomber contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut certain qu'un monstre était là. Il chercha les yeux dans le vague avant de repérer Michelangelo qui sembla aussi surprit que lui.

Donatello se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour repousser une migraine qui promettait être douloureuse d'après la pulsation derrière son crâne. « Mikey… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

L'adolescent au masque orange ne dit rien, s'agitant mal à l'aise avant de finir par se décider à le faire. « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste voir si tu dormais… »

Don répliqua sèchement. « Plus maintenant… »

« Désolé… »

Comme Mikey ne bougea toujours pas, Donatello s'assit dans son lit et observa son petit frère qui se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre hésitant.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Son frère sembla se décider et se rapprocha du lit pour s'y asseoir. « Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux pas pour l'accident de la casse… J'ai pris la décision tout seul de te suivre, si je n'avais pas voulu, tu ne serais pas sorti. C'est plutôt à moi de m'en vouloir de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. »

Donatello fut surprit par ces paroles qui le bouleversa, son petit frère avait eu une commotion cérébrale par sa faute. Et lui disait, que c'était de sa faute et non la sienne.

« Mikey… »

Son petit frère lui toucha l'épaule pour le faire taire. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et tu nous as sorti sains et saufs de là. Tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre et de nous protéger seul. Tu es un bon ninja… et quelqu'un de merveilleux. »

Donatello fut touché par les paroles réconfortantes de son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras.

Michelangelo fut surprit au début de l'étreinte, car depuis qu'ils l'avaient agressés dans leur folie, Donatello avait rarement pris ses frères dans ses bras pour un câlin. Le plus jeune finit par lui rendre l'accolade en tremblant de joie et lui caressa la carapace. Avant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras, éternisant l'accolade plus longtemps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que Don finisse par lui faire signe de le relâcher.

Mikey obéit après un moment et garda ses mains sur ses épaules. Il observa le génie qui rougit tant il était embarrassé, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et chercha son regard.

Donatello, plus que mal à l'aise par les gestes tendre et sa proximité l'appela. « Mikey ? »

Son petit frère se pencha sur lui et toucha son front avec le sien. « J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… »

L'adolescent intelligent sentit son cœur battre plus vite,_ «_ _Il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé à la casse ?! » _

« Je… je t'aime… »

Don se raidit un peu avant de dire avec un petit sourire. « Moi aussi frérot. »

« J'y pense depuis longtemps déjà et je pense que je t'aime plus qu'un frère et… »

Donatello se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Mikey en secouant la tête, les yeux écarquillés parce qu'il avait entendu. « Ça-ça doit être le faite que tu dois voir une fille en moi ! Je sais que je suis trop mince en ce moment, cela fausse toutes tes perceptions. Mais ça va bientôt s'arranger, je vais bientôt redevenir comme avant… »

Michelangelo le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa.

Donatello resta sous le choc de l'action avant de se débattre pour repousser son frère qui le tenait fermement. L'adolescent réussit enfin à se dégager en le frappant violemment dans le menton et se recula le plus loin possible de lui. Il se serait déjà sauver hors de sa chambre s'il n'avait pas croisé le regard son petit frère. Lui aussi avait l'air tout aussi terrifié et choqué que lui par les événements qui venaient de se produire.

Don essaya de calmer la situation d'une voix tremblante. « Écoute… écoute…. Nous… nous sommes les seuls représentants adultes de notre espèce, c'est donc normal qu'à un certain moment tu ressentes ce genre d'émotion. Mais nous sommes frères ! »

Mikey le regarda d'une drôle de façon. « Tu es aussi la seule fille de notre âge. Je t'aimais déjà comme ça avant que l'on découvre que tu es une fille ! »

Donatello resta figé à sa déclaration et repensa s'en le vouloir à son viol par le monstre qui posséder le corps de son petit frère. Il avait tout fait pour lui donner du plaisir à lui aussi.

Michelangelo s'était glissé à ses côtés et se pencha sur lui. « Je t'aime Donatello, que tu sois un garçon ou une fille n'y changera rien ! Et que tu sois mon frère n'y changera rien non plus ! Je veux être avec toi ! »

Donatello frissonna violemment d'horreur, s'en était trop pour lui. « Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Je-je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Tu dois avoir un problème ! Je sais ! Tu as vu la vidéo de Stockman sur ce qu'il m'a fait ! Tu dois tout mélanger dans ton esprit ! Je t'aime comme mon frère, c'est tout ! »

Mikey parut blesser et se dirigea lentement vers la porte au grand soulagement de Donatello qui soupira. Mais Michelangelo se retourna brusquement et lui dit durement d'une voix froide. « Tu ne veux pas de moi, par contre tu étais prêt à te donner à Bishop qui t'a maltraité ?! Tu aimes te faire baiser et frapper par des connards ?! Tu te comportes comme une pute ! »

Il s'en alla en courant et Don se retrouva seul avec ce dernier mot qu'il lui avait balancé à la tête. « Pute…. Je crois que tu as raison Mikey… je suis prêt à tout, même à me vendre si ça peut assurer votre sécurité. Je suis une pute… pour votre bonheur… »

L'adolescent s'écroula au sol en se berçant lui-même, sentant quelque chose se fissurer dans son esprit.

**à suivre...**

**J'attends vos avis dans la boîte à messages !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui bouge pas mal donc si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Une petite question, quelqu'un veux encore jouer à "qui est le père de qui" pour les bébés où on arrête tout ?

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Quand Donatello repris conscience, il se trouva dans les tunnels des égouts.

Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui perdu ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé là. Il s'aperçu qu'il avait son long manteau marron pour le protéger du froid, son Bo et qu'il avait son téléphone carapace dans une de ses poches.

_« Excellent, au moins j'ai un moyen de contacter les autres et de quoi me défendre, mais comment suis-je arrivé ici !? » _

Il s'adossa contre le mur et réfléchit à ce mystère. Il se rappela sa catastrophique conversation avec Mikey mais après il avait fait quoi….

**_« Je nous ai fait sortir pour te permettre de respirer un peu…Tu devenais fou à force de rester enfermé. »_**

Donatello paniqua quand il réalisa que c'était son propre esprit qui s'adresser à lui. _« Merde ! Merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai finalement fait un dédoublement de la personnalité ! » _

Le génie se sentit devenir nauséeux, il était devenu un cas psychiatrique en plus d'être une erreur de la nature et un monstre de foire. Son esprit avait tout simplement décidé de l'éjecter un moment et de le faire marcher dehors sans son avis ! Et si ça recommencer aux moments où s'il s'occupait des enfants ?

**_« Calme-toi ! Je ne le referais plus ! C'était seulement pour te donner un coup de main pour te changer les esprits. Je ne t'arracherais plus jamais le contrôle comme ça. »_**

_« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux seulement l'espérer vu que je ne peux apparemment pas t'en empêcher. Je pensais que tu étais parti ! » _

**_« Tu l'as apparemment occulté mais je suis avec toi depuis toujours…tu m'as séparé de toi pour que je puisse t'aider à gérer les états de stress._****_» _**

_« Le mode médecin… »_

**_« Et tout le reste qui ne demande pas d'émotion, seulement la pure logique pour un résultat optimal. » _**

Donatello ferma les yeux et se força au calme, s'il avait toujours été comme ça, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. _Comme beaucoup de chose dans ma vie,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Un bruit de pas le ramena à sa situation, il agrippa son Bo prêt à dégainer. Il resta abasourdit quand il reconnut la personne devant lui.

« Daniele ? »

Son fils le regarda de ses grands yeux bourgognes emplis de larmes, Don se précipita sur lui et le pris en sécurité dans ses bras. « Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la maison ? »

Son enfant s'agrippa fermement à son cou et répondit de sa voix fluette. « Suivit… »

« Tu m'as suivit ? »

Le petit hocha de la tête, Don pût seulement soupirer, heureux que son autre lui ne soit pas partit en courant dans les tunnels sinon le petit se serait perdu. Il câlina longuement son fils et finit par le reposer au sol fatigué de le tenir. « Tu deviens de plus en plus grand et costaud toi. C'est bien ! »

Dany lui fit un grand sourire dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. Don l'observa en se disant que s'ils continuaient de grandir comme ça dans peu de temps ils auraient tous la taille d'un enfant de 1 an vers leurs 5-6 mois.

Il marcha lentement en tenant la main de son enfant qui observait autour de lui curieux de toutes ces nouveautés. Donatello se décida de profiter de cet instant de liberté pour de l'emmener dans un endroit qu'il aimait bien.

C'était beaucoup plus loin dans un tunnel qui passer sous un parc, une grille d'égout grillagé permettant de voir l'extérieur sans être vu. Il prit Dany dans ses bras et lui montra les arbres et le ciel nuageux avec une pleine lune d'argent. « Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, je t'emmènerai là-bas pour que tu puisses voir et toucher tout cela de plus près pour l'instant mémorise bien tout cela. »

Dany ne dit rien et observa les feuilles des arbres qui avaient commencés à virer dans des tons rouge et brun, le ciel obscur avec minutie. Puis il se tourna vers lui pour demander. « C'est quand plus grand ? »

Don sourit et lui embrassa le front. « Dans peu de temps… on va rentrer maintenant. »

Donatello surveilla Daniele qui trotter à ses côtés pour qu'il n'essaie pas de toucher quelque chose de dangereux. Il entendit alors un bruit suspect. Il attrapa son fils par la main et se figea.

_« Ça pourrait être des ouvriers des tunnels mais ils semblent être trop nombreux… » _

Il alla voir qui faisait tout ce bruit. Il eut la surprise de voir des hommes en tenue de camouflage, armés. L'un d'eux faisait un rapport dans un talkie-walkie. « R.A.S, continuions notre tournée. »

Donatello se replia en attrapant Dany dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas. « Tu te rappels comment on joue au ninja silence, Dany ? »

Le petit hocha de la tête et mis un doigt sur la bouche en faisant. « Chut… »

« Voilà, tu ne fais plus aucun bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. »

Donatello se dirigea vers une autre partie des égouts en espérant qu'il trouverait un chemin sûr. Il marcha longtemps et il commença à être fatigué du poids de l'enfant dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sureté. Il finit par arriver enfin vers une section proche de chez eux, il posa Dany au sol et le fit marcher en lui tenant la main.

_Bientôt à la maison_, se dit Donatello soulagé.

Il devait être à quelques centaines de mètres quand un faisceau de lumière l'aveugla.

Il dû mettre ses deux bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger et il put distinguer des silhouettes qui se détachaient de la lumière. « Nous avons un contact, deux cibles possibles, je répète : 2 cibles possibles. »

Donatello attrapa Dany dans ses bras et courut en sens inverse. Il entendit d'autres bruits de pas et des appels radio provenant du tunnel où il allait s'engager ce qui le fit se diriger vers un autre tunnel qui l'éloigna du repaire. Il courut ainsi poursuivit par des bruits de pas et des ombres passantes de plus en plus près de lui et de son enfant. La fatigue et le stress finit par le faire titubé, il put se cacher dans un repli entre deux grosses canalisations d'eau pour lui permettre de se dissimuler entièrement en tenant Daniele contre lui. Donatello remarqua que le petit tremblé de froid et de fatigue. Il l'enveloppa dans son manteau qui lui tenait trop chaud par cette course poursuite. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux quand passa à côté d'eux des hommes qui faisaient partis de ceux qui les poursuivaient, Donatello étouffa un grognement quand il reconnut les militaires de l'E.P.F.

« _Ils font des rondes dans les égouts en espérant trouver le repaire ?! »_

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Donatello réfléchit à comment faire pour ramener son fils sain et sauf au repaire. Il fallait d'abord les éloigner le plus possible de la zone du repaire, ensuite il pourrait les semer et revenir quand tout serait plus sûr. Il regarda Dany qui tripoter le téléphone carapace qu'il avait déniché dans une des poches. Donatello soupira et prit le téléphone pour écrit un texto et activer la fonction relai G.P.S pour indiquer où était sa position.

« _Voilà les gars, à vous de jouer. » _

Il sortit de derrière les tuyaux en tenant Dany emmailloté dans le manteau et se dirigea vers un tunnel normalement vide. Rapidement, il entendit qu'il était suivit. Étouffant un juron, il courut et se glissa dans un tunnel qui terminer en cul de sac. Donatello leva les yeux et trouva un tunnel en hauteur, il s'y agrippa en se tenant au bord et fit passer Dany le premier avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Donatello attendit terrifié qu'on les déniche dans le tunnel, les hommes passèrent mais après une rapide inspection s'en allèrent. Après plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent soupira et ordonna à Daniele de rester caché. Il descendit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le bout du tunnel pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Un flash de lumière lui explosa au visage le faisant crier de douleur, il se détourna de la source. Des points noirs dansés devant ses yeux, il les ferma et chercha avec ses autres sens comment s'échapper. Il se battit contre les militaires qui essayèrent de le maitriser. Quand il en eu assommé quelques-uns, ne sachant pas s'il s'était bien débarrasser de tous les ennemis il resta en position de défense un moment. Sa vision finit par revenir et il put constater que les 3 hommes étaient au sol évanouis. Il se redressa et décida des attachés pour être tranquille. Il décida ensuite de descendre plus bas dans les tunnels pour s'assurer que la voie était libre avant d'essayer de récupérer Dany. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout était o.k. dans le tunnel à sa gauche, il s'approcha du tunnel de droite.

Une secousse électrique le frappa à la jambe et il s'écroula en gémissant. Des mains se saisirent de lui et tordirent ses bras en un angle douloureux.

« Une cible attrapé, identité confirmé : Violet. » Dit une voix qui s'adressa dans un talkie-walkie.

Un autre homme s'adressa à l'adolescent tortue d'une voix rude. « Où est l'autre ? Celui qui était plus petit. »

Donatello répondit dans un grognement. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »

Les hommes s'énervèrent et le frappèrent pour qu'il parle. Au bout d'un moment un signal sonore sorti du talkie-walkie. « C'est le moment. » Dit un des hommes et Donatello sentit une violente décharge électrique le traverser avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

Raphaël était étendu dans son hamac en lisant un magazine, c'était un début de soirée calme dans quelques minutes il irait voir comment Don avait dormit. Ensuite avec ses frères, il s'occuperait du repas des enfants. Son téléphone en mode discrétion, vibra. Il répondit à l'appel.

« Allo. »

Silence, il regarda l'identifiant et s'inquiéta quand il vit que c'était celui de son frère au masque violet.

« Don ? »

« Ils lui font mal... Donny à mal... »

L'adolescent vert émeraude resta un moment choqué, c'était une voix d'enfant et il la connaissait bien. « Daniele ? » Le petit se mit à sangloter. « Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Raph se précipita hors de sa chambre en courant jusqu'à celle de Donatello pour la trouver vide il en ressortit en hurlant. « On a un problème ! »

Ses deux frères sortirent de leurs chambres et le regardèrent intrigués.

« Donatello n'est plus ici et Dany vient de m'appeler pour demander de l'aide de je ne sais où ! »

En regardant leur téléphone ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous reçu un S.M.S qui les avertissait qu'il y avait des hommes de l'E.P.F qui parcouraient les tunnels. Un point en violet indiquait en temps réel la position du téléphone carapace de Don. Ils avaient tous mis leur téléphone en mode silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les petits et n'avaient pas entendu l'alerte du S.M.S.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les égouts pour aider leur frère et leur neveu, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Daniele avait réussi à descendre du tunnel en hauteur en se servant du manteau comme d'une corde, il tenait fermement le téléphone carapace pour qu'il ne tombe pas de ses mains. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu Donny et se figea en voyant qu'il était prisonnier des méchants hommes qui les poursuivaient depuis longtemps.

Les hommes se mirent à frapper Donny, terrifier Dany fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait : appeler à l'aide une grande personne pour sauver Donny. Il utilisa le téléphone carapace comme il avait déjà vu faire les grandes personnes et appela le premier numéro pour tomber sur Raph qui lui promit d'arriver bientôt et de ne pas bouger.

Mais quand les méchants hommes emportèrent Donny, il les suivit pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Ils montèrent jusqu'à une bouche d'égout qu'ils soulevèrent pour sortir. Dany les regarda faire avant d'essayer de faire pareil, les échelons étaient glissant et il dû s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour arriver à monter degrés par degrés jusqu'à la surface, perdant le téléphone carapace dans le processus. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la bouche d'égout et essaya de se hisser quand une main se saisit de lui par le bras et l'arracha du sol.

« Regarder ça ! »

Des hommes se penchèrent sur lui alors qu'il cherchait à se dégager de la main qui le garder prisonnier. Il finit par se mettre à pleurer. « Donny ! »

Les militaires lui attachèrent les poignets et le déposèrent à côté de Donatello qui était solidement attaché et couché sur le côté. Daniele se colla contre lui en pleurant heureux de le retrouver, Donatello marmonna à moitié-conscient. « Dany... je suis là... Dany... »

Un faisceau de lumière tomba sur eux provenant d'un hélicoptère qui se posa tout près d'eux.

Les militaires se mirent au garde à vous quand en descendit un grand homme vêtu de noir, il s'approcha de Donatello et regarda surprit la petite tortue qui se presser contre le plastron de la plus grande. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers le petit mutant qui se recroquevilla et se colla plus contre Donatello en criant. L'homme lui caressa doucement le sommet de la tête en disant. « Alors ils ne sont pas tous morts... comment t'appelles-tu petit ? »

La petite tortue le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une petite voix fluette. « Parle pas au inconnu ! »

L'homme ricana et se releva en disant. « On aura le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, mon enfant. »

Il fit signe aux militaires qui ramassèrent Donatello et la petite tortue, les emmenant vers l'hélicoptère.

Des ninjas les encerclèrent soudainement, les militaires durent se battre pour garder les tortues captives entre leurs mains. Ils déposèrent leurs captifs au sol pour qu'ils n'entravent pas leurs mouvements.

Daniele regarda avec intérêt la bagarre, il remarqua alors ses oncles sortant de la bouche d'égout qui se mêlèrent à la bagarre. Il s'exclama pour qu'ils le repère. « ICI ! »

Léonardo se retourna vers lui et fit signe à ses frères qui repèrent Donatello et Daniele gardés par des militaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux quand des ninjas Foot réussirent à faire reculer les militaires et à s'emparer de Dany qui se mit à hurler et à gesticuler pour qu'on le lâche. Les militaires répliquèrent en emportant la plus grande tortue loin d'eux et l'emmenèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui décolla aussitôt.

Les ninjas Foot voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus s'enfuir en emportèrent leur trophée.

Léonardo cria à Michelangelo de rester avec lui pour les poursuivre et à Raphaël de poursuivre l'hélicoptère.

Les deux frères purent rattrapés la plus part des ninjas. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leur neveu. Ils ratissèrent aussi loin qu'ils purent avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu Daniele. Léonardo espéra que Raphaël avait eu plus de chance en voyant qu'il l'appelait sur son téléphone. La voix essoufflée de son frère lui dit. « Léo... je l'ai perdu... j'ai perdu Donny... »

Léonardo ferma les yeux et lui dit de revenir.

* * *

Splinter les attendaient et son regard fut d'une tristesse sans nom quand il comprit qu'ils ne ramenés pas Donatello, ni Daniele.

Léonardo annonça la gorge nouée. « On les a perdus... Donatello à était emmené par des militaires de l'E.P.F. Et Daniele par des ninjas Foot... »

Splinter s'appuya plus lourdement sur sa canne de marche. Léonardo vint le soutenir de crainte de le voir s'effondrer, il le guida jusqu'à fauteuil le plus proche. Son père une fois assit se prit la tête entre ses mains et murmura affliger. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait hors du repaire avec Daniele ? Je pensais qu'il refusait de sortir... qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait changer d'avis !? »

Mikey vint devant son père et s'agenouilla devant lui la tête basse dans la honte. « C'est... c'est de ma faute... j'ai... » Mikey se mit à sangloter. « J'ai avoué à Donny que je l'aimais... plus que comme un frère et que je voulais être avec lui... »

Splinter regarda horrifier Michelangelo. « Qu'as-tu fait ! »

Mikey se tassa et avoua. « Je l'ai embrassé... de force... Donny a essayé de me calmer... mais je ne suis énervé quand il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais plus que comme un frère. Et je l'ai insulté... Qu'il se comportait comme une pute par ce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi mais qu'il était prêt à se donner à Bishop. Et qu'il aimait se faire sauter par des salauds... »

Splinter regarda éberluer Michelangelo qui avait agi de manière si hors de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Cria Léonardo, lui aussi confus par l'aveu de son frère.

Raphaël s'était déjà jeté sur Michelangelo, devenu enragé par le comportement écœurant de celui-ci, il le frappa et l'immobilisa au sol en grognant de rage. « C'est toi la sale pute ! Pas étonnant qu'après ça, qu'il soit sauvé pour t'échapper ! Petite merde ! »

L'adolescent vert tendre pleura. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je... je voulais qu'il m'aime encore plus... et ça m'a fait mal qu'il dise ça... Alors je voulais qu'il souffre aussi... Pardon... pardon... je suis désolé... »

Le jeune mutant au masque orange éclat en sanglot et se roula sur lui-même.

Raph grogna en le relâchant dégouté. « C'est trop tard maintenant ! Grâce à toi, Don est à nouveau entre les mains de ce fils de pute et Daniele enlevé par les Foot ! On ne les retrouvera sans doute jamais vivants et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Splinter ordonna à Raphaël de se taire, mais tout avait été dit.

Michelangelo se prostra au sol en état de choc par ce que venait de dire son grand frère. C'était la vérité. S'il n'avait pas fait peur à Donatello, il ne serait pas partit et il serait toujours parmi eux avec Dany, en sécurité.

Il avait peut-être tué son frère et son neveu.

* * *

Shredder regarda le prisonnier en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire. La petite tortue était assise en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes et l'observer avec crainte.

« Non seulement vous n'avez pas réussi à attraper Donatello et en plus vous me dites qu'il est entre les mains de Bishop ! Vous êtes une bande d'incapable ! A quoi me sert d'avoir un otage si celui que je désir avoir sous ma coupe m'est inaccessible ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt le petit qui sursauta et se tassa sur lui-même.

Hunter qui observait la scène ricana, se délectant de l'embarras de Karai. C'est elle qui avait dirigé l'opération avec ses propres hommes et qui avait ramené l'enfant-tortue à son Maître.

La jeune femme se prosterna devant Shredder. « Une fois Donatello libéré, il serait bon de l'avoir en notre possession. »

Shredder s'énerva. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?! Cet homme et son organisation reste introuvable même pour nous. »

Karai se prosterna plus bas. « Nous pouvons en quelque sorte deviné où il est. Mes hommes ont pu suivre l'hélicoptère qui emmené la tortue et savent où il se dissimule pour l'instant. Nous pouvons le libérer et ensuite convaincre la tortue de nous obéir contre la vie de son enfant sera chose aisée. »

Oroku Saki observa sa fille qui ne bouger pas, attendant les ordres de son Maître. « Bien Karai, je vois avec plaisir que tu es beaucoup plus efficace et utile que Hun. Enferme donc l'enfant dans une de nos cellules et charge toi de récupérer la tortue. »

Karai salua son Maître et se releva. Elle fit signe à ses ninjas Foot qui ramassèrent la petite tortue et la suivirent hors de la chambre de conférence. Une fois à l'extérieure, elle ordonna. « Amène-la dans mes quartiers, je vais l'interroger avant de l'enfermer. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais se retrouva dans ses quartiers à observer la petite tortue qui regarder autour d'elle l'air complètement perdu. Son regard croisa le sien et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y brillait d'une vive intelligence pour un enfant aussi jeune.

« Comprends-tu quand je parle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'enfant hocha la tête lentement pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je vais être franche avec toi. Tes parents et moi sommes normalement ennemis, mais si mon plan fonctionne, alors tu vas pouvoir retrouver Donatello. »

« Tu vas faire du mal à Donny ? »

La voix fluette surprit Karai qui observa l'enfant qui s'efforça de retenir ses larmes malgré l'angoisse qui y briller.

« Je .. je ne peux rien te dire. C'est mon Maître qui va décider de tout cela... »

« Je n'aime pas quand il a mal ! Il pleure toutes les nuits, je fais plein de câlin et de bisou pour le soigner mais ça ne marche pas longtemps. »

Karai intriguée se demanda comment Donatello était représenté dans l'esprit du petit : père, mère ? « Qui est Donatello pour toi ? »

« Papa ! » S'exclama l'enfant.

Karai s'accroupit devant le petit. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Daniele... »

« Daniele, je vais faire ce que je peux pour que ton papa n'est pas mal. »

Le petit s'approcha timidement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux de ses pupilles bourgogne en demandant. « Promis ? »

« Promis. » Elle toucha la joue de l'enfant pour essuyer une larme en l'observant attentivement. Il était aussi grand qu'un enfant d'environ 1 an mais il devait avoir tout au plus 2 mois selon ses calculs, et il était déjà capable de s'exprimer aussi bien sinon mieux qu'un enfant de 4 ans.

_« Pas étonnant quand on sait à quel point Donatello est intelligent... » Songea _Karai, en souriant, elle se dit qu'une fois plus grand il sera sans doute un redoutable adversaire. « Tu vas maintenant allé dans une chambre où tu attendras que ton père vienne te chercher. Il va falloir que tu patientes sagement. »

Daniele hocha de la tête, les yeux rendu brillants par la détermination.

**à suivre...**

**Donatello va-t-il survivre entre les mains de Bishop ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**à bientôt ! Biz Missbille. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire où on découvre les projets de Bishop à l'encontre de Donatella, oups, je veux dire Donatello.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Bishop admirait sa prise, enfin il avait à nouveau en sa possession Donatella.

Il se retient avec violence de la toucher. S'il se laissait aller à la passion, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Il lui fallait être patient et rester maître de lui-même devant ses hommes.

Donatella gisait encore inconsciente à ses pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les formes plantureuses des hanches et des fesses de la tortue souligner par les cicatrises de ses cuisses. À la lumière vive, il voyait mieux à quels points elle avait subi des changements physiques suite à sa grossesse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était incroyablement mince à cause de sa maladie.

Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment aidé à sa remise en forme en venant la voir dès qu'il sentait son sang bouillir en repensant à la chaleur de son corps, à son odeur musquée et à ses gémissements quand il la montait.

Maintenant, elle avait repris du poids et la découverte de sa réelle identité sexuelle avait opéré d'incroyables changements physiques. La rendant plus femme qu'auparavant, plus séduisante, même si elle était déjà charmante avant.

Donatella bougea un moment en essayant de se servir de ses mains, n'y arrivant pas elle ouvrit des yeux embrumés et regarda autour d'elle. Quand son regard tomba sur lui, elle essaya de se redresser mais put seulement se glisser jusqu'au mur pour s'y appuyer contre en tremblant. Bishop se contenta de la regarder de toute sa hauteur, Donatella regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour se rendre compte de où elle était. Une pièce moyenne avec deux portes blindées à serrure électronique et des militaires armés. Bishop la laissa se rendre compte de sa situation et qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper avant d'attirer son attention.

« Donatella... »

La tortue frissonna et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur à l'utilisation de son nom féminisé.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir en si bonne forme. »

Dona ne dit rien et le fixa intensément, attendant la suite de son discours.

« J'ai l'intention de tenir mes engagements envers vous. Tant que Shredder vivra, je ne vous toucherai pas. »

Surprise, Dona se détendit un peu à cette annonce.

« Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous utiliser pour mes expériences. »

À ses mots et sur son geste, des militaires se saisir de la tortue et la portèrent jusqu'à la porte blindée devant laquelle se tenait Bishop. On la dépouilla de son équipement et de son masque. On lui détacha les pieds et les mains, pour ensuite les attacher devant elle avec des entraves courtes aux poignets. Après on la jeta sans ménagement dans la pièce sombre derrière la porte blindée.

* * *

Donatello était complétement déboussolé, quand il était revenu à lui Daniele n'était pas avec lui. Il chercha autour de lui. Et quand il vit Bishop, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir attrapé son fils, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il espérait qu'il avait seulement rêvé que Dany avait été avec lui à un moment et qu'il était bien rester caché comme il lui avait ordonné.

Bishop l'appela en utilisant son nom féminisé, le faisant frissonner de terreur. Il comprit ensuite que pour l'instant il ne risquait rien, Bishop semblait vouloir respecter le marché qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Des militaires l'attrapèrent soudainement et le débarrassèrent de son équipement et de son masque, pour ensuite lui attacher les poignets devant lui et le traînèrent devant une porte.

La peur envahit la tortue, qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait comme expérience derrière cette porte ?

Il put remarquer que la serrure était de haute technologique et que pour l'ouvrir il fallait une empreinte digitale et une clef magnétique.

Une fois jeté dans la cellule et la porte refermé, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. La pièce était moyenne en superficie, et les lumières basses s'allumèrent soudainement l'aveuglant. Il leva ses mains pour se protéger les yeux et put seulement sentir une présence avant de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. On rechercha à le frapper encore et il put dévier le coup avant de se prendre un autre coup dans l'épaule qui le propulsa en arrière dans la pièce. Il roula sur lui-même, clignant des yeux pour distinguer qui l'attaquer mais son agresseur l'avait déjà attrapé par le crâne et le frappa durement au sol, l'étourdissant.

Une paire de mains se verrouilla autour de son cou, l'étranglant efficacement. Donatello lutta pour respirer et frappa de ses genoux dans l'abdomen de l'agresseur qui poussa un grognement. Ce dernier le frappa violemment d'un revers de la main, étourdissant la tortue qui lutta pour sa vie. Une main lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua violemment au-dessus de sa tête le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Son agresseur était maintenant à cheval sur lui, le poids énorme sur sa poitrine le fit suffoquer pour chercher de l'air. Il se débattit inutilement alors que l'agresseur utilisé sa main libre pour tenter cette fois de lui broyer la trachée. Donatello plaqua son menton contre sa poitrine et son agresseur grogna de mécontentement en voyant sa prise déjouée.

Une voix résonna alors par des hauts parleurs dissimulés. « Stop X-0917. »

L'agresseur s'immobilisa et Donatello put respirer avec avidité l'air précieux pour ses poumons brûlants. Il remarqua alors horrifié à quoi ressembler son agresseur.

C'était Bishop. Mais étrangement son visage était plus carré, les yeux plus sombre et avait un aspect d'homme sauvage avec ses cheveux longs et sales. Donatello sentit la panique s'installer en lui quand il réalisa qu'il était complétement immobilisé sous l'homme. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux qui augmentèrent sa détresse.

La voix de Bishop retenti encore dans les hauts parleurs à sa plus grande surprise. « Dona, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez, vous êtes la première à tenir aussi longtemps face à mon prototype. Les autres ont échoués au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, alors que vous avez tenu sans peine 6 minutes. »

Donatello haït encore plus Bishop pour la situation dans laquelle il l'avait placé en cherchant à la comprendre.

« Dona, je vous présente mon clone, matricule X-0917. Il est le résultat des quelques percées génétiques que nous avons pu faire grâce à l'A.D.N de vos frères. Même si nous avons encore certain dysfonctionnement. Mais maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous, on va arranger cela. »

Donatello crut qu'il parlait de ses connaissances en génétiques et lui répondit. « Si vous croyez que je vais vous aidez dans vos manipulations génétiques en travaillant pour vous ! Vous vous trompez ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation Dona. X-0917. »

Le clone leva la tête vers la voix de son créateur. « Voici ta nouvelle compagne, une femelle. Elle est toute à toi. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux en murmurant, incrédule. « Vous n'êtes pas intéressé par mes connaissances en génétiques... »

Bishop répondit d'un ton souriant. « Aussi intelligente que vous soyez, il y a un risque que vous faussiez les résultats pour me ralentir. Et j'ai beaucoup de généticiens qui peuvent se charger de cela. Certes avec plus de temps et de difficultés que vous n'en auriez mis, mais le travail est fait. Par contre, votre génome mélangé avec le mien déjà modifié contenu dans ce clone... ça je suis sûr que vous ne pourrez pas le fausser. J'ai besoin de votre corps Dona pour apporter la touche parfaite à mon projet de supers soldats. »

Donatello sentit sa tête flottée alors qu'il protestait devant l'absurdité de la situation. « Non ! »

Bishop lui répondit d'une voix faussement tendre. « Vous n'avez pas le choix, juste le temps que je m'occupe de Shredder ensuite votre situation pourra évoluer. Mais pour l'instant vous allez vous accoupler avec X-0917. »

La tortue resta sous le choc de l'annonce du viol programmé.

« X-0917 couvre cette femelle. » Le clone sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Donatello crut voir une forme d'intelligence et essaya le tout pour le tout en lui parlant. « Vous n'êtes pas obligez de lui obéir... Vous êtes un être pensant libre ! Laissez-moi partir, lâchez-moi et je vous aiderais à vous libérez... »

« Cela ne sert à rien Dona, le problème avec ces clones, c'est justement qu'ils sont incapables d'être autonome. Celui-ci est assez mûr pour comprendre les instructions que je lui dicte sans oublier de respirer. X-0917 couvre la femelle. »

Le clone sembla comprendre l'ordre cette fois et se redressa en maintenant sa prise sur lui. La tortue put seulement regarder horrifier le clone sortir son membre des haillons entourant sa taille. Le clone poussa un grognement les yeux clos et quand son regard croisa Donatello, il sourit en grognant de plaisir. Il chercha à attraper les cuisses de la tortue qui se débattit en criant. « Non ! **Non !** »

Le clone s'allongea sur Donatello pour le maîtriser.

La tortue paniqua en constatant qu'il l'avait coincé sous lui de tout son poids. L'adolescent mutant avait eu tout le temps de voir la grosseur du sexe et savait malheureusement d'expérience que s'il se faisait prendre à sec, ça serait infiniment douloureux. Il hurla en sanglotant quand il sentit la verge chaude bouger contre sa cuisse cherchant le chemin pour le pénétrer.

Donatello entra en hyperventilation et hoqueta violemment en cherchant à parler pour que ça s'arrête. « J-je-e-e ne... veux pas... pas ça… trop mal… pi-pi-ti-pitié… »

Donatello crut devenir fou et cria en se débattant les yeux fermés.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun poids sur lui et qu'on ne le maintenait plus de force au sol. Il était toujours allongé carapace contre le sol. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à fixer le plafond blanc de la cellule pour constater, qu'effectivement le clone n'était plus sur lui.

Le jeune mutant essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et réalisa qu'il s'était sans doute évanouit. Terrorisé par ce que le clone avait pu lui faire alors qu'il était inconscient, Donatello bougea lentement, s'attendant à ressentit une douleur dans son bas-ventre qui ne vient pas.

Soupirant de soulagement, il constata qu'il avait toujours les poignets attachés. Il grimaça en ajoutant mentalement : fracture des poignets. Le clone avait dû faire ça lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué au sol, et trop concentrer par le combat, il n'avait rien sentit sur le moment.

L'adolescent se releva lentement et ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance poisseuse sur son plastron à niveau du ventre. Il regarda et le regretta aussitôt.

C'était du sperme qui était étalé sur presque toute la partie de son plastron à ce niveau.

Donatello se détourna sur le côté et vomit.

Il hoqueta de dégoût pour la souillure sur son corps en prenant son courage à deux mains pour s'essuyer la souillure de son ventre aussi rapidement que possible. Il en profita pour s'assurer qu'il était indemne et à son plus grand soulagement le clone n'avait pas abusé de lui. Il ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur en repensant à la scène endurée, il avait encore l'impression de sentir le poids du corps de l'homme sur lui.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui et sursauta quand il vit que le clone se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce le surveillant d'un regard fixe. Donatello se recroquevilla contre le mur et instinctivement se recula le plus loin possible de la menace dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Il observa le clone qui lui rendit son observation d'un regard qui ne cille pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Donatello fini par se demander s'il ne clignait jamais des yeux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en prendre l'initiative.

Le temps passa et le génie se demanda ce qu'il allait lui arrivé maintenant. Il était clair que le clone n'avait pas fait la besogne ordonnée par son créateur, allait-on encore le lui ordonner jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive ?

Donatello secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée loin de lui, il avait trop peur pour même y songer avec les idées claires. Il fixa la porte et se demanda s'il aurait une chance de fuir par là avant que le clone réessaie.

Un mouvement attira son attention et il vit un petit rectangle de la porte s'ouvrir pour faire passer un plateau repas. Le clone se détourna de l'adolescent et regarda le plateau un long moment. Il se leva, causant à la tortue de se tasser inconsciemment dans son coin, et alla en direction du plateau qu'il attrapa d'une main et le tira jusqu'à lui.

Donatello qui l'observer, nota qu'il était plus grand et bien plus fort que son original. Si le plan de ce taré fonctionné, il pourrait sans problème avoir une armée capable de renverser le gouvernement ou de mettre à genoux n'importe quels pays.

Donatello était perdu dans ses pensées et se tétanisa quand une ombre lui tomba dessus. Le clone l'attrapa par l'épaule, le mutant se tassa contre le mur et essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Mais l'homme le traîna sans difficultés hors de son coin et le jeta sans ménagement devant le plateau repas.

L'adolescent-tortue se colla contre le mur, se recroquevillant pour offrir le moins de prise possible sur son corps en le regardant avec angoisse.

Le clone s'assit lourdement au sol et commença à manger. Don se retient de grimacer en voyant que le plateau était composé de bouillie sans doute protéinés et de crackers. Repas qu'il connaissait malheureusement bien de son dernier séjour.

Le clone s'arrêta de manger et fixa la tortue qui se raidit devant ce regard qui osciller entre faible lueur d'intelligence et celui de bête sauvage. Il attrapa la tortue par les poignets et la tira contre lui. Donatello glapit de douleur avant de se tétaniser, trop terrifié pour réagir ou se débattre. L'homme le fixa un moment alors qu'il le tenait coller contre lui, avant de prendre d'une main de la bouillie entre ses doigts et de les presser contre la bouche de la tortue.

Donatello hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, il fixa un moment les yeux noirs du clone qui grogna en lui pressant plus fort ses doigts plein de nourriture contre sa bouche. L'adolescent compris qu'il fallait mieux jouer le jeu pour ne pas énerver le colosse alors qu'il était prisonnier de ces bras forts et ouvrit la bouche. Il prit une petite bouchée du bout des dents et le clone grogna son contentement en l'encourageant de continuer en agitant les doigts devant lui. Il ne lâcha pas la tortue, la nourrissant à la main jusqu'à ce que celle-ci arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait assez mangé.

Le clone le relâcha et Donatello se replia lentement contre le mur en surveillant ses mouvements. Il regarda l'homme terminer le plateau en quelques minutes, ce dernier se leva ensuite pour aller le déposer devant le petit rectangle de la porte d'où il fut retiré très rapidement.

L'adolescent en profita pour fuir hors de portée et se remettre dans le coin de la pièce où il était plutôt. Même s'il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien, vu avec quelle facilitée le clone l'en avait délogé.

L'homme se rassit en face de lui et le fixa à nouveau de son regard qui ne cille jamais.

Donatello au bout d'un moment commença à avoir un besoin pressant et chercha où l'assouvir. Il repéra le lieu prévu à cet effet, une cuvette à même le sol. Il allait se lever pour s'y rendre quand il se rappela qu'il risquait de devoir le faire devant le clone qui ne le lâcher toujours pas des yeux. Mal à l'aise, Don opta pour l'attente.

La porte s'ouvrit et des hommes entrèrent menaçant Donatello de leurs armes. La tortue leva ses mains menottées attendant avec inquiétude la suite des événements et fut surprit de voir le clone se lever pour suivre les hommes sans combattre. Tout ce petit monde sortir et la porte se verrouilla automatiquement.

Le génie grimaça en se rendant compte que ses chances de fuite étaient de zéro devant les renforcements de sécurité. L'adolescent en profita pour soulager sa vessie avant de retourner se morfondre, en se demandant avec angoisse ce qu'aller lui faire le clone à son retour. Il finit par somnoler et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le clone entra et la porte claqua aussitôt dans son dos, il fixa bizarrement Donatello qui le regarda en sentant ses tripes se nouées devant les yeux sombres de bête sauvage affamé.

La voix de Bishop retentit à nouveau dans les hauts parleurs. « Bonjour Dona. »

Donatello se raidit en grognant à ce nom haït. « Que voulez-vous ! » La question était sortie toute seule même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« On a montré quelques films éducatifs au clone X-0917. Maintenant, il devrait être capable de faire correctement l'accouplement. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Donatello, il remarqua alors que le clone restait debout en se dandinant et en se frottant par moment l'entre-jambe comme s'il lui démangeait.

« Je pense que vous allez aimer ça Dona. »

Donatello se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand des larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses mains. « Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait... »

« X-0917 monte la femelle. »

Le clone était déjà sur lui coupant toute retraite et le jeune mutant put seulement se tasser sur lui-même en sanglotant. « Non... NON ! »

« C'est pour le bien de la nation ma chère Dona. » Susurra Bishop dans le haut-parleur.

Donatello se recroquevilla en se cachant derrière ses genoux et ses mains, sanglotant de terreur. Le clone l'attrapa sans ménagement et le souleva de terre par ses poignets brisées.

Le mutant vert olive garda les yeux baissés, tout espoir était mort en lui. Il ne saurait jamais si Daniele était bien sain et sauf avec sa famille. Jamais il ne pourrait les revoir. Bishop avait tout prévu pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'échapper et la sécurité était plus que parfaite. La dernière fois, ils avaient pu s'échapper grâce à la fanfaronnerie du Docteur Stockman et il avait reçu l'aide de ses frères tant il avait été brisé par les mauvais traitements.

Le clone souleva son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Donatello fixa un point au loin. Son esprit se préparer à l'agression qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter en se repliant dans les confins les plus éloignés de son corps. Le clone le caressa lentement découvrant son corps de ses doigts avides et forts, l'adolescent respira de plus en plus difficilement à cause de la panique quand les doigts empoignèrent ses cuisses et remontèrent brutalement à son entre-jambe.

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça... il ne pourrait pas supporter de subir cela à nouveau, son esprit dériva dangereusement au bord de la folie.

Le clone le garda clouer au mur un moment. La pointe de ses pieds vert olive touchant à peine le sol, Don continua de pleurer alors que les doigts le caresser avec rudesse. L'homme le lâcha et l'enlaça d'un bras autour de sa taille, alors que l'autre main il lui palpa encore l'entre-jambe et les fesses. Donatello hoqueta terroriser et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine qui lui brûler atrocement comme un point de côté. Dans peu de temps il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir et le clone pourrait alors faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

Résigné, Donatello espérait juste que tout serait terminé avant qu'il revienne à lui sinon il deviendrait sûrement fou. Le clone le garda coller contre lui en caressant avec insistance ses fesses alors qu'il s'évanouissait enfin, heureux d'échapper à la douleur qui allait suivre.

**à suivre...**

**J'attends vos impressions dans la boite à avis, elle a très faim ! **

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, alors notre cher Donatello était en grande difficulté entre les mains avides d'un clone de Bishop... Qu'attendez-vous ? Sauter vite sur la suite ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur.**

* * *

Donatello se réveilla confus dans le noir, il ne savait plus où il était.

Puis il se rappela de tout. De ce qu'il avait dû subir alors qu'il était évanouit. Il sanglota de désespoir pour son malheur. Il sentit alors des bras qui le serrèrent doucement, la panique le saisit et il leva les yeux en priant intérieurement.

Le clone le tenait encore dans ses bras en étau serré contre lui alors qu'ils étaient couchés au sol.

Don gigota un peu pour se libérer, sûr d'avoir mal aux moindres mouvements mais fut surprit de constater qu'il n'en n'est rien. Il baissa lentement ses mains et se toucha avec crainte s'attendant à sentir les blessures d'un abus sous ses doigts. Rien et cette fois-ci pas de traces de liquide suspect sur son plastron.

Donatello ne comprenait pas. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait subi aucun dommage, mais le clone aurait dû normalement obéir à l'ordre de son créateur. Il regarda le visage endormi de l'homme qui sembler paisible... innocent même, s'il osait le mot malgré sa ressemblance avec Bishop.

L'adolescent décida d'essayer de continuer de dormir comme il ne pouvait pas se dégager des bras puissants. Le sentiment d'insécurité le maintien éveillé. Il regarda ses poignets qui étaient toujours douloureux en essayant de déterminer si l'os était seulement fendu ou brisé. Son regard tomba alors sur les vieilles cicatrices qu'il avait récoltées lors de son dernier séjour chez Bishop. Il avait les mêmes aux chevilles et était dégouté dès qu'il les voyait.

D'habitude, le jeune mutant portait jour et nuit ses protections de poignets et chevilles pour ne pas les voir. Il pleura à cause des souvenirs resurgissant des sévices qu'il avait subis alors qu'il luttait inutilement contre ses liens. Il s'était ainsi entaillé un nombre incalculable de fois sur des plaies qui étaient fraîchement cicatrisés laissant maintenant une bande de tissu cicatricielle sombre et sensible au toucher.

On le serra plus fort à la taille et il sentit des doigts maladroits essuyer ses larmes. Donatello leva les yeux vers le clone et se crispa en croisant les yeux noirs de Bishop. La peur le fit paniquer et il lutta contre les bras qui le tener fermement. L'homme le garda contre lui, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur lui. Quant au bout de plusieurs et interminables minutes, Donatello finit par s'immobiliser de fatigue, il put seulement sangloter en hoquetant lorsque l'humain se redressa et le coinça sous lui. L'homme se pencha sur lui et souleva son menton d'une main.

Donatello était trop terrifié pour même songer à cligner des paupières et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le clone ne bougea pas, comme hypnotiser par son regard, il leva lentement une main vers le visage de la tortue et essuya encore les larmes qui furent remplacés par des nouvelles.

« Laissez-moi partir... » Murmura Donatello d'une voix rendu fluette par la terreur.

Le clone continua de sécher ses larmes et se redressa sur ses avant-bras, l'adolescent se tétanisa sous le mouvement, en pleurs il hoqueta. « No-on... »

Le clone l'attrapa par la taille en glissant un bras sous sa carapace. Il le souleva du sol et le maintien collé contre sa poitrine alors qu'il s'assit en forçant la tortue à faire de même en travers de ses cuisses. Donatello avait mal aux côtes à force de respirer en haletant, il était terrifié de se retrouver entre les grandes mains de l'homme qui le manipuler comme une poupée.

Le clone posa une main sur ses cuisses, Don trembla et essaya de le repousser malgré ses entraves. Mais le résultat fut vain. L'humain lui attrapa les poignets d'une main, les serrant avec force en grognant de mécontentement. La tortue sanglota de douleur en le suppliant. « Pas-pas ça... Je-je vous en supplie... ça fait trop mal... »

Le clone sembla entendre ses suppliques. Il lui lâcha les poignets et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse. De son autre bras, il serra Donatello contre sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser. Il caressa la tortue qui se débattit pour essayer de le repousser encore une fois. Le clone grogna et lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui.

Il l'embrassa douloureusement, ses lèvres cognant brutalement contre ses dents et les lui lécha avec sa langue. Donatello essaya de se détourner de lui, mais la main gigantesque le maintien douloureusement dans cette position. Une langue finit par se glisser entre ses lèvres et le mutant le mordit. Le clone cria de rage et gifla violemment l'adolescent, le faisant s'écrouler au sol étourdit. Le colosse se releva pour l'attaquer encore. Donatello recula, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Le clone l'attrapa par une cheville, le tirant jusqu'à lui. La tortue se débattit inutilement dans sa prise en tentant de lui donner des coups de pied alors qu'il le ramassa et le remit de force en position assise sur ses cuisses. L'homme le caressa à nouveau et le força à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec la langue. Il grogna de plaisir quand la tortue se tient tranquille et se laissa faire. Les mains avides caressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses la faisant gémir sous le baiser du clone qui se mit à lui frotter l'entre-jambe avec insistance.

Donatello put seulement pleurer de rage et d'impuissance alors que la langue s'agitant dans sa bouche lui donner envie de vomir. Le clone relâcha le baiser et l'observa alors qu'il détournait ses yeux larmoyants en grimaçant de douleur et de gêne aux sensations dégoûtantes qui se déverser en lui.

**« Mal ? »**

Donatello sursauta à la voix enrouée qui sortit de la bouche du clone. La tortue le regarda confus et lui répondit en hochant de la tête. « Oui... Vous me faites mal... »

Le clone recommença plus lentement, Donatello s'agita mal à l'aise sous le contact en glapissant. L'homme s'arrêta totalement, l'adolescent soupira de soulagement et murmura. « Merci d'avoir arrêté... merci... »

**« Plus mal ? »**

Donatello hocha de la tête lentement, soudainement inquiet de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le clone avait non seulement parlé mais sembler avoir compris qu'il lui faisait mal et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui faisait. Il regarda intriguer le clone qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. « Mais ça plait aux filles ça... »

Don secoua la tête énergiquement et lui dit. « Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un garçon comme toi ! »

Le clone le regarda confus.** « Garçon ? »**

Don hocha la tête en répétant. « Garçon ! »

**« Nom être Dona-tella...fille ! »**

La tortue s'expliqua en s'énervant. « Mon nom est Donatello ! Pas ça ! Je suis un garçon et pas une fille ! »

**« Dona-tello ? »**

« Oui, c'est ça ! C'est mon nom ! »

**« Mais il dit fille… »**

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! » Protesta énergiquement l'adolescent.

**« Chef tort ? »**

« Oui ! Il a tort ! Il a toujours tort ! » Cria Donatello furieux de cette horrible situation à cause de Bishop.

Le clone le garda prisonnier dans ses bras et continua de le caresser mais seulement aux bras cette fois. Donatello ne dit rien, attendant anxieux de ce que le colosse déciderait car qu'il pouvait quand même le prendre de force, même s'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un garçon.

L'homme le garda contre lui et continua de le câliner comme un enfant.

**« Dona-tello... »**

La tortue le regarda inquiet et croisa le regard perdu du clone.

**« Faire quoi main-te-nant ? »**

L'adolescent baissa la tête en réfléchissant. Apparemment, il n'était plus menacé d'abus pour le moment. Sa situation s'améliorée même s'il n'avait toujours aucune chance de sortir hors des laboratoires de Bishop.

« Je ne sais pas... Il ne me laissera jamais partir d'ici... » Donatello sentit une vague de désespoir l'emporter.

« Je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille... » Il se mit à sangloter et se recroquevilla alors que le clone lui câlina la carapace et les bras avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

« Je ne pourrais plus voir mon enfant... » Il fit le mouvement de bercer un bébé qui n'était pas là. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se prit le visage entre les mains et pleura.

* * *

Donatello fut réveillé en sursaut quand il entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Il sentit le clone, qui l'avait encore tenu dans ses bras durant son sommeil, le serrer contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

L'adolescent fut surprit de voir des militaires les menaçant de leurs armes, Bishop entra à son tour le visage grave et les toisa durement. Donatello s'efforça de rester stoïque, mais face à son bourreau il sentit ses tripes se nouer alors qu'il tremblait de peur.

« Donatella vous me décevez énormément... » Dit l'homme d'une voix froide.

« Donatello... »

Bishop le fixa surprit. « Comment ? »

« Mon nom est Donatello ! » Cria l'adolescent.

Bishop le regarda plus durement en secouant la tête. « Refusez votre véritable identité sexuelle est tragique... vraiment. Vous me compliquez la tâche et nous allons devoir prendre des initiatives radicales. » Il fit un mouvement de la tête et les militaires s'avancèrent vers l'adolescent.

La tortue se tassa et essaya de s'enfuir. Le clone le maintien de force dans ses bras, Donatello se débattit pour sa liberté en voyant les soldats se rapprocher de lui. Le clone se releva d'un bond, en tenant toujours la tortue dans son étreinte. Il regarda Bishop qui le fixa en haussant un sourcil avant de lui ordonner.

« X-0917 donne la tortue à mes hommes et suis nous. »

Le clone sembla réfléchir aux ordres qu'il avait reçus. Donatello baissa la tête en grimaçant, sachant qu'il allait être obéit. Le clone le lâcha soudainement et le repoussa derrière lui, faisant une barrière de son corps pour Donatello. **« À moi! »** Dit-il d'un ton rageur.

Bishop regarda la scène avant de rire doucement. « Je vois que votre charme opère même sur mes clones... et vous avez même réussit à le faire parler ! Moi qui l'en penser incapable. Mais il n'a toujours pas fait ce que je lui ai ordonné. Messieurs, n'hésitez pas à lui tirer dessus ! Il apprendra qu'on ne me désobéit pas ! »

Les militaires mirent en joue leurs armes. Donatello, qui était derrière le clone, ne savait pas quoi faire et au moment où il réfléchit à un plan, les coups de feu explosèrent autour de lui. La tortue se recroquevilla en boule pour se protéger, il entendit Bishop ordonner de faire attention de ne pas le blesser.

Quand les coups de feu cessèrent, Donatello leva la tête en pensant voir s'écrouler mort le clone. Mais il fut surprit de le voir encore debout sans aucune trace de sang. Il regarda les balles qui joncher le sol et comprit que les balles avaient rebondit sur sa peau.

_« Ils ont dû rendre sa peau extrêmement dure pour que les balles s'écrasent sur sa peau sans lui faire de dommage à une telle distance ! » _S'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Le clone chancela un moment en grognant de douleur, Donatello le regarda inquiet et se précipita pour l'aider quand il tomba à genoux. Il passa un des bras épais du clone en écharpe autour de ses épaules et essaya de l'aider à se relever. Un des militaires, qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi près de lui, l'attrapa par un bras et le tira vers lui.

L'humain cloné voyant la scène, s'énerva et frappa l'homme en même temps qu'il tira violemment Donatello hors de l'étreinte. Le mouvement fut si brutal qu'il propulsa la tortue, tête la première, contre le mur qu'elle percuta dans un bruit effroyable.

Donatello resta un moment étendu au sol sonné par le choc. Il tenta de se mettre en position assise. Un bruit blanc résonné dans ses oreilles, il secoua la tête pour le chasser sans y parvenir. Il fronça des sourcils en constatant qu'il voyait double et qu'il avait des vertiges.

_« J'ai une commotion cérébrale. » _Pensa-t-il confusément.

Il essaya de se relever et glissa brusquement au sol dans sa tentative. Il resta assit luttant contre la somnolence et les vertiges induit par sa commotion. On l'écopa alors du sol en douceur et le visage inquiet du clone le fixa.

Donatello voulut le rassurer. « X... »

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils en se demandant quand il s'était coupé les cheveux et réalisa alors que ce n'était pas le clone mais l'original, Bishop. L'homme lui caressa tendrement le visage alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

* * *

Bishop avait surveillé depuis le début toutes les interactions du clone et de la tortue.

Il voulait s'assurer que Donatella ne soit pas blessée par le clone qui avait une force incroyable, un mauvais mouvement et il pouvait lui briser la nuque.

L'agent fédéral avait ressenti un mélange d'envie et de haine en les observant.

L'envie de toucher la tortue de la même manière, la haine de voir qu'aux fils des heures et malgré les nombreuses tentatives infructueuses d'accouplement. Donatella avait commencé une relation particulière avec le clone et pas avec lui. Il avait cru s'étouffer de rage en voyant le clone consoler Donatella alors que celle-ci lui ouvrit son cœur, pleurant pour sa famille et son enfant. Il les avait regardés s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pour se consoler.

Il en avait voulu à la tortue de lui préférer un clone.

Mais maintenant qu'il voyait l'adolescente dans le coma, allongée sur la table d'opération à cause d'une commotion cérébrale qui s'était transformé en traumatisme crânien assez conséquent. Il avait peur de la perdre.

Les médecins avaient réussi à réduire l'hématome cérébral. Mais à présent, seul le temps pourrait dire si elle se réveillerait sans séquelle ou si le coma se prolongera.

Bishop prit la main vert olive de la tortue mutante et la pressa tendrement en lui caressant le front entouré de bandage couvrant ses blessures dû à la chirurgie. « Dona... je te le promets... je vais tuer Shredder. Et je ferais en sorte que tu revois ta famille et ton enfant ! Reviens-moi... »

La tortue sembla l'entendre car elle papillonna des yeux en murmurant. « Da-nie-le... »

Bishop se demanda si c'était le nom de l'enfant tortue qu'il avait vu. « Oui pense à Daniele, bats-toi pour ton enfant ! »

Il resta encore un peu à son chevet avant de s'en aller.

Le clone avait été maîtrisé et attacher sur une chaise prévu à cet effet. Bishop avait prévu au début, de droguer la tortue et de l'attacher à une table d'opération. Ainsi le clone suffisamment exciter, aurait cherché à s'accoupler sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Mais il devait attendre maintenant, la santé de la tortue primée sur celui du clone qui était remplaçable aussi prometteur soit-il.

Le clone lui jeta un regard vide de bête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas X-0917, tu auras une autre occasion... » Lui murmura son créateur.

* * *

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis la disparition de Donatello et de Daniele.

Raphaël qui refuser toujours de parler à Michelangelo après ce qu'il avait avoué, boxer son sac de sable pour libérer son esprit.

_« Comment avait-il osé faire ça à Don ! Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, c'est un miracle qu'il est pu reprendre goût à la vie. Qu'il arrive même à sourire et à s'occuper des enfants est une bénédiction de tous les jours. Et l'imbécile l'embrasse de force ! » _

Raph ne savait pas s'il détestait son petit frère parce qu'il avait poussé Don à s'enfuir hors du repaire ou parce qu'il avait osé l'embrasser. L'image de Mikey forçant Donatello à l'embrasser, qui se former dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il y pensait lui donner un sentiment de haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à étouffer.

La première fois qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait le génie vert olive plus que comme son frère, il avait 14 ans et demi. C'était après leur confrontation avec Fergesson, il se surprenait à observer Don plus longuement que d'habitude. Il appréciait sa compagnie et son attitude qui l'aider à rester ou à revenir au calme. Il savait que Donatello n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Aussi, il s'était efforcé d'ignorer ses sentiments inappropriés qui auraient pu blesser son frère et changer leur relation.

Il voyait Donatello comme son frère à force de volonté et dans l'attente secrète que celui-ci développe des sentiments plus fort pour lui un jour.

Mais après ce que son petit frère avait vécu, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire cet aveu. Il aimait trop Don pour le faire souffrir davantage en lui faisant part de son amour.

Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir pu faire sentir ou dire à Donatello qu'il l'aimait, même si ça passer pour un amour fraternelle.

Et maintenant son petit frère était à nouveau entre les mains de Bishop.

Le désespoir et la rage le fit cogner plus fort dans son sac de boxe. Ce malade mental détraqué qui avait violé et presque brisé physiquement et mentalement Donatello, son merveilleux petit frère de génie. En plus, cet immonde salopard avait non seulement découvert que Don avait été une fille avant leur mutation, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit enceinte d'eux !

Malgré l'horreur de sa situation et de ce qu'il avait vécu, Donatello avait refusé de se faire avorter et leur avaient donnés des enfants. Un avenir. Par amour pour eux.

Raphaël ne put retenir un soupir en s'accrochant à son sac de frappe pour souffler et penser.

Donatello avait toujours eu le geste de préserver la vie sous toutes ses formes et de la protéger. C'était dans sa nature.

L'adolescent vert émeraude s'essuya le visage dans sa serviette et se tourna vers le parc des bébés installé dans le salon pour regarder Sumire et Tsuya qui jouaient avec leurs 2 frères. S'ils étaient présents aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Donatello qui s'était battu pour eux en sentant qu'ils étaient importants. Il s'approcha de ses filles et les regarda en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour ses enfants. Il caressa la tête de Tsuya et la joue de Sumire, les petites levèrent vers lui leurs beaux yeux doré-noisette et vert émeraude.

Raphaël pensa en lui-même, _« Nos filles à Donatello et moi..._ _On va te retrouver, on va te ramener à la maison et je jure que je vais arracher les tripes de Bishop pour qu'il ne te touche plus jamais ! » _

Son regard se porta vers la porte du laboratoire de son frère absent. Sa présence lui manquer tellement qu'il se dirigea dans le labo pour essayer de la ressentir. Il alluma la lampe de bureau et s'assit au bureau. Les papiers étaient rangés en tas différents selon l'importance du projet, Donatello avait une méthode de rangement personnel qui était chaotique pour les autres.

Raph ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce que faisait le génie la dernière fois. Il l'avait interrompu pour le faire dormir par ce qu'il veillait depuis presque 3 semaines.

La chaude tête leva les yeux sur l'étagère et vit un cahier dépasser de l'alignement parfait des autres livres. Intrigué par ce détail qui ne ressembler pas à son frère, il attrapa le cahier et l'ouvrit à la page de garde. Raphaël regarda surprit l'écriture familière qui signaler que c'était un journal intime. Il caressa doucement la page et la tourna avidement, curieux de lire quelques choses qui pouvait lui rappeler son frère, et quoi de mieux que ce qu'il avait écrit. Il lut plus pour le besoin de ressentir la présence de Donatello que par irrespect envers lui.

**à suivre...**

**Alors que pensez-vous du déroulement de l'histoire ? **

**Pour le clone de Bishop, X-0917 nommé par mes soins, j'ai décidé d'utiliser celui qui aurait dû devenir le roi des rats dans la série de 2003 pour vous donnez une idée du physique de X.**

**Sinon pour l'intrigue sentimental, Raphaël et Michelangelo sont bien tous les deux amoureux de Donatello alors que ce dernier les aime comme des frères. Reste à savoir comment tout ça va tourner, surtout que Don n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire avec Bishop !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous et à toutes !

Comme je suis un peu en retard, j'ai fait un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos impressions que j'aime toujours autant lire et relire et re-relire.

Enfin, bref je me calme. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Le journal de Donatello commençait à partir du premier janvier de l'année en cours. Le génie racontait comment s'était déroulé le premier jour de l'année passée chez April. Il avait aimé que sa famille puisse apprécier une fête aussi joyeuse sans craindre pour leur sécurité.

Raphaël fut étonné par la quantité d'information que détenait son frère sur qui faisait quoi et ce qu'il avait observé. Donatello avait noté toutes les conversations qu'il avait entendu ou auquel il avait participé avec une telle précision qu'il avait l'impression de revivre la scène.

Les pages tournaient régulièrement faisant défiler les jours.

L'adolescent vert émeraude se plongea dans la lecture se laissant emporté dans les combats qu'ils avaient dû mener, les disputes ou les discutions avec ses frères, les blagues de Mikey, les entraînements avec Splinter. Les frustrations et les inquiétudes de Donatello par rapport à la sécurité du repaire et à la santé de sa famille ressorti souvent.

Le génie décrit aussi les projets qu'il voulait réaliser, tellement complexe que Raph avait mal à la tête rien qu'en voyant les schémas. Mais ces schémas pour la plus part, rester malheureusement sur papier, Donatello écrivit sa tristesse de ne pas avoir les moyens de s'offrir le matériel et de devoir attendre de tomber sur la bonne épave pour en retirer ce qu'il pouvait encore sauver. De travailler tard le soir, pour essayer de modifier une pièce et l'adapter à ses besoins. Faire nuit blanche sur nuit blanche et être tellement fatigué qu'il n'était même plus capable de tenir le choc pour l'entraînement matinal ayant pour résultat de se faire réprimander par Splinter.

Raphaël s'aperçut alors qu'il était au début du mois de février. Donatello avait écrit que Splinter devait s'absenter 2 semaines chez son ami le Daimyo pour l'aider à préparer le futur tournoi inter-dimensionnel. N'ayant que des souvenirs vagues de ces jours à cause du poison, l'adolescent au masque rouge lut avec attention les journées passées sous la tutelle de Léonardo qui voulait jouer au chef et de lui-même faisant tout pour l'énerver au plus grand damne de Donatello qui devait servir de médiateur pour qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains.

Donatello fit part de sa peur du monde au futur cauchemardesque qu'il avait dû affronter à cause de Drako ultime, faisant même une description physique de ses frères qui avaient dû vivre sans lui et affronter la mort de Splinter et de Casey. L'adolescent intelligent avait l'impression d'être le seul rempart pour sa famille contre ce sort dramatique. Et cela l'effrayer de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Donatello écrivit la fameuse nuit où les ninjas Foots les avaient empoissonnés avec le nuage toxique et comment il avait été propulsé du toit, échappant ainsi de justesse au poison. Il relata ensuite la fin de leur soirée et qu'il avait confié les analyses plus pointus à Leather Head.

Raphaël lu confus et le cœur lourd que l'entrée suivante datait d'environ 1 semaine après l'accident. L'écriture était maladroite et les lettres mal écrites comme si Don avait perdu la capacité d'écrire. L'adolescent vert émeraude se rappela, le cœur serrer, que son frère avait mis plusieurs semaines pour retrouver une sensation au bout des doigts, écrire ces mots avaient dû être un supplice.

Le génie convalescent racontait que suite à ses blessures, il n'avait pas pu tenir son journal donc qu'il lui fallait revenir au jour où tout a commencé.

_-__''__ Le matin avait commencé comme d'habitude. _

_Je me suis levé assez tôt pour profiter de mon café et avaler quelque chose avant l'entrainement. Mais comme aucun de mes frères ne venaient me rejoindre dans la cuisine, je me suis inquiété et je suis allé voir s'ils dormaient encore. Mon inquiétude à augmenter quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. Je fini par les trouver au dojo se battant, Mikey et Raph contre Léo. Je m'assis et attendis qu'ils finissent leur duel. Léonardo me remarqua et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Je lui demanda alors pourquoi il ne m'avait pas averti qu'il avait prévu la séance plutôt. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement et m'encerclèrent lentement. _

_Léo était vraiment étrange. Je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient en sueur et respiraient très vite malgré qu'ils fussent au repos. J'ai voulu toucher le bras de Léo pour prendre son pouls quand il faillit me couper la main, je leur demandais ce qu'ils leur prenaient en pensant qu'ils me faisaient une blague. Léo m'appela en pointant son sabre sur moi. Je leur demandais ce qu'ils leur arrivés. Raph se précipita sur moi, ses Sai en avant, cherchant à percer ma garde. J'utilisai mon Bo pour bloquer l'attaque et utilisa la force de propulsion de Raph pour le projeter plus loin. Mikey et Léo se jetèrent sur moi, j'utilisai mon Bo pour désarmer Mikey d'un de ses nunchakus et bloqua les katanas jumeaux qui s'abattaient sur ma tête. Je frappai Léo dans le ventre avec mon genou et le renversa sur la carapace. Je le bloquai en le chevauchant, coinçant ses bras sous mes jambes et plaqua mon Bo sur la gorge de Léo. Je regardai mon frère inquiet, je sentais une chaleur anormale qui s'élevant de son corps et son regard était trouble j'ai essayé de l'interroger mais il me fixa, me rendant perplexe face à son regard soudainement redevenu d'acier. Léo me fit un large sourire sauvage. Et répondit qu'il voulait jouer avec moi. _

_Je sentis un coup brutal dans mon épaule gauche, je glissai sur le côté en roulant pour me relever en position de combat. Raph qui m'avait percuté sourit de ce sourire qu'il avait pour ses ennemis. Je n'aimais pas ça. _

_Soudain je compris, le nuage toxique__! Ils l'avaient respiré et pas moi, et si les composés avaient attaqués leurs cerveaux les rendant aussi étrange__? Je songeai au possible évolution et aux dégradations qui pouvait être irréversible sur leurs cerveaux. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir il avait fallu moins de 4 heures pour que leurs caractères changent et deviennent agressifs. Mais dans quelles mesures leurs personnalités avaient été touchées et quelles zones de leurs cerveaux avaient été lésées__? Je pensais tellement que je fus surpris par une bousculade qui me propulsa sur le côté et m'envoya à travers la porte coulissante, me projetant hors du dojo. Je maudis ma distraction qui aurait pu me couter cher, je me relevai et me replier dans mon labo qui était la meilleure solution. Là-bas je pourrais trouver de quoi les maîtriser, comme mon pistolet électrique. Je me précipitai vers la porte du labo, mais ma retraire fut coupé par Mikey qui me jeta son nunchaku dans les jambes, me faisant tomber en avant. J'ai pu me réceptionner sans mal mais l'avance que j'avais gagnée était maintenant nulle. Mes frères m'entourèrent, ricanant et se moquant de moi._

_« __Alors le surdoué, on a des problèmes__?__ » __Lança Raph. _

_«__ On n'arrive pas à bouger ses grosses fesses parce qu'on est resté trop longtemps au fond de sa chaise d'ordi__?__ »__ Demanda Mikey, alors que Léo dit __« __Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous parce que tu es trop fatigué__? J'aime bien pourtant le bruit que tu fais quand tu tombes.__ »_

_Je me remis en position de combat.__Me rappelant que je devais les maîtriser au plus vite avant que leur état empire. J'évaluai mes chances et grimaça, j'avais le plus d'allonge au combat avec mon arme donc tant que je pouvais les garder à distance c'était faisable. Mais mes frères avaient l'habitude de combattre contre moi et là je devais les affronter tous en même temps. Je frissonnai en reconnaissant le regard que mes frères gardaient d'habitude pour nos ennemis les plus méprisables. Ils semblaient vouloir me faire autant de mal qu'ils pouvaient et cela leurs procurés un plaisir évident. _

_Les coupures et les coups que je me pris furent durs et douloureux. À chaque fois, que je me faisais toucher, j'avais droit à des insultes ou des réflexions bien senti comme si j'étais la pire de toutes les merdes. J'essayai de garder mon esprit concentré sur mon combat mais les mots arrivés quand même à passer mes barrières mentales. Mes mouvements devenaient moins précis à cause de la fatigue, l'adrénaline ne me faisait plus aucun effet maintenant. Je me retrouvai encore une fois jeter au sol et lyncher de coups de pieds et de poings. J'utilisai mon Bo pour frapper le plus proche de mes frères qui répliqua en poussa un hurlement de dément et en me plantant dans l'épaule droite son arme. Je poussai un hurlement et me replia sur ma blessure. Je remarquai alors la poignée rouge du Sai qui dépasser de mon épaule, c'était Raph qui m'avait poignardé. _

_Je restai un moment sous le choc, des rires déments retentissent au-dessus de ma tête. __« __Vous avez entendu comment il a crié__! On aurait dit une fille__! Ou une truie__!__ »__ J'essayai de me relever et je pus alors voir la vision de cauchemars de mes frères couverts de mon sang et du leurs, rigolant de ma douleur. La colère me saisit, devant ce spectacle d'horreur que m'offraient mes yeux. Je me souviens de m'être relevé en hurlant et voulant frapper pour chasser cette vision. Ce n'était pas eux__! Ce ne pouvait pas être eux__! Mes frères n'étaient pas comme ça__!__ ''__-_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant crier de surprise Raphaël qui tourna la tête pour croiser le regard bleu-gris de Léonardo. « Putain ! J'ai failli jaillir hors de ma coquille Léo ! »

« Je venais t'avertir que c'était l'heure d'y aller. »

Raph posa le cahier et se leva à sa suite pour sortir du laboratoire.

« Tu lisais quoi ? »

L'adolescent vert émeraude hésita un moment avant d'avouer. « Le journal de Donatello... oui ! Je sais ! Je ne devrais pas ! Mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me rappeler sa présence... il me manque. »

Son frère aîné lui prit l'épaule et la pressa doucement. « Il me manque à moi aussi... j'espère qu'on va avoir de la chance ce soir. Leather Head n'a toujours pas trouver de trace d'une base de l'E.P.F dans les environs et il continue avec April les recherches. Casey nous attend devant le garage pour la patrouille dans 10 minutes…. Et Mikey va rester ici pour s'occuper des enfants avec Splinter. »

Raphaël grimaça au nom de son petit frère mais ne dit rien.

Léonardo soupira. « Tu vas lui en vouloir encore longtemps ?! Si ça continue comme ça on n'aura bientôt plus rien d'une équipe et on ne pourra plus chercher Don. »

Le mutant fougueux grogna. « C'est à cause de lui que Don et Dany ont disparus ! J'ai le droit d'être furieux ! »

Le jeune chef s'énerva. « Tu penses que Donatello serait heureux de savoir que tu as lu son journal ?! Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait furieux contre toi et qu'il finirait par te pardonner ! »

Raph repensa au contenu du journal intime de son petit frère. Il avait été malade de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Don. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu leur pardonner... mais il l'avait fait... « Je vais essayer... »

Léonardo sourit à Raphaël pour le remercier et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur du garage.

Ils ne virent pas Michelangelo qui les avait écoutés depuis l'étage des chambres, le visage grave et les yeux cernés par la fatigue et les larmes. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

* * *

Léonardo ne savait pas si ça servait à quelque chose de faire des patrouilles sur les toits, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermés et de se ronger les sangs. Ils étaient vers les entrepôts et fouiller en espérant trouver une trace suspecte de passage des Foot. Les ombres de ces derniers passèrent devant eux et ils les poursuivirent.

« Tu penses que c'est un piège ? » Demanda Raph à son frère, mais le leader s'en ficher totalement de cet éventualité. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était un résultat qui lui ramène son petit frère perdu. Ils suivirent les ombres fuyantes jusqu'à un entrepôt vide, les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

Casey sortit ses battes en grognant. « T'avait raison Raph, c'était un piège ! »

Des ninjas Foots les encerclèrent. Léonardo grogna. « On va leur faire dire où est Daniele ! »

Une voix familière résonna alors. « Il est en sécurité pour l'instant. » Karai s'avança lentement avec assurance vers eux.

Raphaël grogna. « Tu oses te servir d'un enfant en otage ! »

La jeune femme japonaise ignora la remarque et se plaça devant eux. « Je ne le menace pas... je suis venu vous proposez mon aide pour retrouver votre frère Donatello. »

Raph s'emporta. « C'est encore un piège de Shredder ! On ne va pas t'écoutez ! »

Léonardo sembla réfléchir aux paroles de Karai et de son frère.

Casey demanda à Karai. « Pourquoi nous aideriez à le retrouvez ? »

Karai répondit doucement. « Je sais... quelque genre de chose il a vécu entre les mains de cet homme détestable Bishop... et je sais que votre frère ne mérite pas ce sort. C'est un guerrier respectable et honorable. Et je veux vous aider à le sauver... »

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment.

Raphaël serra plus fort la poignée de ses Sais, son regard brillant de rage. « Et Daniele ? Si vous voulez nous aider pour mon frère pourquoi ne pas nous rendre Daniele !? »

Karai se raidit légèrement avant de répondre. « Je ne peux rien faire, mon Maître veux le garder en otage pour amener Donatello à lui. Plus vite vous le sauverez, plus vite vous retrouverez l'enfant. »

Léonardo n'hésita plus à cette chance qu'on lui donner. « J'accepte ton offre Karai. Mais si c'est un piège ou que tu nous trahis. Je le jure sur ma vie que je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! »

Karai hocha de la tête et jura sur son honneur qu'elle ne les trahirait pas.

* * *

Bishop était heureux. Après trois jours de coma, la tortue mutante vert olive qu'il identifiait comme Donatella montra enfin des signes de réveil. Il était à ses côtés quand elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se sauver, avant de se faire maîtriser par lui et les scientifiques.

Maintenant, Donatella était solidement attachée au lit qui lui avait servi durant son coma. Haletante, après avoir lutté pendant des heures contre ses sangles rembourrés pour pas qu'elle s'entaille les poignets et les chevilles.

Bishop était resté à ses côtés pour profiter de sa présence et voir si elle avait des séquelles de son accident. Elle refusa de coopérer au test, il avait dû la feinter et lui poser des questions sans aucun sens pour que, suffisamment contrarier par sa bêtise, elle corrige toutes ses erreurs.

L'agent fédéral fut soufflé en voyant qu'elle avait un Q.I équivalent à 240, soit bien largement supérieur à celui de tous les scientifiques de son laboratoire. Bishop songea à toutes les possibilités que lui offrait la jeune mutante de génie en souriant. Ses futurs soldats seraient parfaits en tout point grâce son intelligence à elle et au génome de son clone modifié.

Il lui fallait absolument procéder à la copulation le plus rapidement possible. « Donatella pour l'accouplement, je fais faire en sorte que ça se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. »

La tortue ne le regarda pas, fixant le plafond en s'efforçant de l'ignorer.

Bishop lui toucha l'épaule et caressa lentement la peau d'olive satiné de son pouce. Donatella se mit à trembler et se secoua pour chasser au loin la main en grognant. « Ne me toucher pas ! »

L'homme ne put résister à la proximité de l'objet de son désir et l'embrassa. La tortue se débattit furieusement en grognant avant de le mordre. Bishop la gifla en représailles avant de dire en ricanant, montrant sa lèvre déchirée. « J'espère que je vais en garder une cicatrise en souvenir... et que l'on va s'en faire d'autre. » Dit-il en lui caressant la bande cicatricielle autour du poignet blessé de l'adolescente.

« Plutôt crever ! » Hurla-t-elle en le fixant avec haine.

Bishop sourit de façon carnassière. « Et vous abandonneriez Daniele ? »

Donatella se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi au nom de son enfant.

Content de son jeu, l'agent fédéral continua tranquillement. « Je m'occuperais personnellement de Daniele et de votre famille, si vous faites quelque chose de stupide. Par contre, je peux aussi m'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité, que Shredder ne soit plus une menace pour eux et que tu puisses les voir. Tout dépend de toi… que feriez-vous pour leur bien-être ? »

La tortue resta sous le choc avant d'arriver à articuler. « Co… comment connaissez-vous son nom ?! »

« Il me l'a dit. »

Donatella se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, Bishop se pencha près de la fente de son oreille, lui soufflant tout bas. « Je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir comment va votre enfant… »

La réaction de l'adolescente mutante fut immédiate, elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?! Monstre ! Si vous lui avez… ! »

Bishop s'empressa de lui répondre. « Je ne lui est rien fait ! Pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi faire de lui… »

Donatella était accrochée à ses lèvres l'écoutant avec attention. Bishop aima avoir l'entière attention de la mutante et décida de faire durer la chose. Il lui caressa la joue laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa gorge. L'adolescente se crispa sous le contact, elle essaya de bouger pour y échappé. Bishop lui murmura. « Tu veux savoir comment va ton enfant ? »

Donatella ne dit rien, mais s'immobilisa.

L'homme sourit et ses mains glissèrent sur son plastron, avant d'ensuivre les contours pour caresser là où se rejoignent la peau et le plastron. La tortue se raidit sous la caresse, mais ne lutta pas. « Tu te montres bien sage maintenant, c'est bien…. Continue comme ça quand X-0917 viendra te voir, il sera ravi de constater que tu es bien une fille… »

L'adolescente vert olive lui répondit froidement. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas Daniele. Si vous l'aviez vraiment, vous n'auriez pas hésité à me le montrer pour me torturer. »

Bishop fut agacé de voir son intrigue aussi vite découverte. Il se pencha sur Donatella les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante. « Tu es si intelligente, si vive d'esprit… une pure merveille. Quel dommage ça serait de te briser pour que tu deviennes obéissante. Je le ferais sans hésiter si tu te bats contre moi, tu ne seras plus qu'une poupée entre mes mains… triste sort quand on y pense. Tant d'intelligence et de vivacité perdue pour toujours… » Il caressa le front de la tortue en disant ces mots. « Vous ne vous souviendriez même pas de votre famille si vous l'aviez en face de vous… »

* * *

Donatello fut tétanisé par ces paroles, la peur se ficha dans ses entrailles. Si Bishop mettait sa menace à exécution, il deviendrait une loque. Et dans le pire des cas, devenir une source de danger pour sa famille !

Bishop sourit en sentant la tortue frissonnée sous ses doigts, encore sur son front. « Nous nous comprenons n'est-ce pas ? »

Donatello se détourna de l'homme, ayant trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui tourne en sa défaveur.

L'agent fédéral grogna, mais se contenta de ce qu'il avait obtenu pour le moment et n'insista pas. Il se détourna de la tortue et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. « On va préparer X-0917 pour votre accouplement et cette fois-ci, évanouit ou pas, il va te baiser ! »

La porte se referma derrière lui. Donatello sanglota, il avait trop peur pour réfléchir correctement. La seule pensée de se retrouver à nouveau confronté au clone en chaleur lui coupa tous ses moyens. Il sursauta violemment quand des scientifiques entrèrent dans la pièce, il avait perdu toute notion du temps et avait perdu de précieuses minutes en paniquant inutilement.

Les scientifiques enlevèrent les freins du lit et le manœuvrèrent pour le sortir de la pièce, le guidant dans le couloir. Ils l'amenèrent dans une salle où trônait une table d'opération avec des étriers de métal. Donatello entra en crise de panique en les voyant luirent à la lumière froide.

Des militaires le détachèrent et s'emparèrent de lui. Donatello se débattit en hurlant. « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Les scientifiques ignorèrent ses supplications désespérées, luttant contre lui avec les militaires pour l'attacher solidement à la table, les pieds logés et ligotés dans les étriers glacés.

La tortue supplia pour qu'on la libère, alors que les scientifiques ouvrir les bras des étriers plus grand, lui écartant les cuisses vert olive que l'adolescent essayer désespérément de maintenir fermé. Les hommes en blouse blanche et en tenue de camouflage sortirent ensuite de la pièce, pariant entre eux de combien de temps aller durer l'accouplement.

Donatello se retrouva en panique total. Dans quelques minutes, le clone X-0917 serait jeté ici en rut et il était attaché dans la position adéquate pour faciliter l'accouplement tel une jument attendant de se faire monter !

Il se débattit sauvagement contre ses liens, déterminé à se libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Donatello ne put retenir ses larmes et de violent tremblement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le clone de Bishop fut jeté dans la pièce par deux militaires qui refermèrent immédiatement la porte derrière lui. La voix de l'agent fédéral s'éleva d'un haut-parleur dissimulé dans le plafond, donnant encore un ordre simple. « X-0917 monte la femelle. »

Craintivement, le cœur battant dans sa gorge, Donatello leva les yeux sur le clone. Il le regretta tout de suite. Le colosse qui avait encore plus l'air d'une bête enragée, avait à présent dans le regard une seule flamme, un seul désir : la faim.

La tortue pleura, terrorisée par ce regard trop bien connu qui signifier que beaucoup de douleur aller venir dans quelques instants.

Le clone s'avança lentement d'un pas lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre les cuisses ouvertes comme une invitation pour lui. Il glissa sa main dans ses haillons et en sortit son pénis déjà gonflé par le désir en se le frottant avec vigueur pour qu'il devienne plus dur. De son autre main, il explora l'intimité de l'adolescent qui sanglota en se débattant inutilement contre ses liens.

La main gigantesque continua de le caresser et remonta le long de son corps. Caressant ses cuisses, pressant ses fesses et frôlant ses hanches. Le clone se coucha sur lui, Donatello pleura et hurla de désespoir en sentant le membre brûlant et dur, contre son tendre plastron du bas-ventre. L'humain fit des mouvements de va et viens contre lui en gémissant de plaisir alors que l'adolescent entré dans une crise de panique qui le pousser vers l'évanouissement.

La derrière chose que vit Donatello alors que des larmes et des supplications désespérées lui échapper. Ce fut le clone le fixant du regard avide de Bishop en se pressant durement contre lui.

**à suivre...**

**J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**à bientôt, Missbille. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Un petit post-scriptum au sujet du titre, comme vous vous en doutez (ou l'espérer pour certain) le secret de la naissance des enfants sera enfin révéler dans cette histoire, reste à savoir dans quel condition et comment les tortues vont elles supportées cette découverte.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Des bras forts le pressèrent dans une étreinte protectrice. Complètement désorienté, Donatello chercha à se coller plus contre la personne qui le tener. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et confus essaya de voir qui le tener en pensant voir un de ses frères. Il remarqua alors que c'était des bras humains qui l'enlacer, la peur le tétanisa quand il comprit en voyant les bras musclés que c'étaient ceux du clone.

Donatello voulut se dégager hors des bras, mais une voix l'immobilisa. La voix de Bishop furieux, hurlant des ordres. « X-0917 ! Je t'ai ordonné de la poser au sol ! »

Le clone grogna en serrant plus fort la tortue contre lui, l'agent fédéral hurla. « Tuez-le ! Tuez-moi ce clone inutile ! Ramenez-moi la tortue vivante ! »

Un coup de feu explosa tout proche de sa tête rebondissant contre l'épaule du clone, effrayer Donatello poussa un glapissement. Un autre coup de feu explosa avant que l'adolescent pousse un cri de douleur en sentant une brûlure dans son épaule. Le clone poussa un grognement de colère en serrant la tortue contre sa poitrine et Don ressentit une secousse violente suivie par des cris de douleur. Il comprit que le clone courait aux secousses qu'il sentait se répercuter dans sa blessure à l'épaule.

Au bout d'un moment, Donatello réussit à lever la tête pour voir le visage du clone de Bishop qui était en sueur et en sang. L'adolescent s'étonna du sang car il savait que la peau de l'homme modifié génétiquement était capable de résister aux balles. Comment avaient-ils pu le blesser ?

La course du clone s'arrêta brusquement, le mutant essaya de voir ce qu'il se passer. Mais le clone le tener fermement contre lui, le bloquant dans ses mouvements. Tout ce que pouvait faire le génie s'était émettre des déductions. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, le clone avait encore une fois agir de sa propre volonté et l'avait libéré.

Donatello supposa, en espérant qu'il avait raison, que le clone ne lui avait rien fait. Supposition renforcée par le faite qu'il avait seulement mal à l'épaule. Le clone courut dans une autre direction pour échapper à leurs poursuivants qui devaient posséder les armes capables d'entailler sa peau. Mais le jeune mutant fut surprit en sentant les bras du colosse le relâcher et le poser au sol.

L'adolescent pu enfin voir où il était et fut surprit de constater que le clone avait reçu de nombreuses blessures qui saigner abondamment. Le clone lui prit le visage dans sa main gigantesque pour le regarder dans les yeux et articula. **« Res-te derri-ère moi…connait pas en-nemi là…dan-ger… »**

Donatello pu seulement hocher de la tête en s'agrippant à son épaule blessée, la blessure était superficielle mais douloureuse. « _Pourquoi ont-ils utilisés leurs pistolets alors qu'il a une peau pare-balle ? » _Il constata qu'il était couvert du sang du clone et que celui-ci n'avait pas abusé de lui alors qu'il était vraiment en rut et qu'il était sans défense. Donatello leva la tête vers le clone qui lui procurer une protection de son corps, prêt à affronter des ennemis pour lui._ «_ _Pourquoi fait-il cela pour moi ? Il devait obéir aux ordres de Bishop et ne pas me protéger ainsi !? » _

X-0917 grogna de rage en attrapant un homme qu'il souleva du sol. Donatello poussa un cri surprit quand il reconnut la tenue de l'homme. « Un ninja Foot !? »

Il essaya de voir de derrière le dos de X pour distinguer difficilement les assaillants et fut encore plus surprit en constatant que c'était bien des ninjas Foots qui les attaquer. _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! » _

Alors les choses devinrent encore plus bizarres. Il vit ses frères aînés et Casey, donnant des ordres aux ninjas Foot alors que Karai les suivait de près.

Le clone coinça le jeune mutant contre le coin du mur le camouflant à la vue de tout le monde avant qu'il est pu appeler ses frères. L'humain le pressa tellement fort contre le mur qu'il lui coupa la respiration, il essaya de se dégager mais pût seulement se rendre compte qu'il était bloqué et n'arrivait plus à respirer.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » Demanda visiblement dégouter Raphaël en fixant l'homme ensanglanté recroqueviller contre le mur.

« C'est un clone de Bishop, il a dû le lâcher pour nous ralentir. Laissez-le ! Notre priorité c'est de retrouver mon frère ! » Ordonna Léonardo.

Le clone les regarda attentivement, visiblement en train de comprendre quelque chose.

Raph grogna d'un ton dégouté. « Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui mais je peux me contenter de celui-là… »

Il s'avança vers le clone en dégainant ses Sais, son frère lui attrapa l'épaule. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça Raph ! On est en sous-nombre dans les quartiers de Bishop ! Si on veut retrouver Donatello il faut y aller maintenant ! »

**« Dona-tello ? » **

Les tortues se figèrent et fixèrent le clone intrigués. Le clone leur rendit leur regard avant de parler à nouveau. **« Frè-res de Dona-tello ? Vo-us êtes frè-res ? Fami-lle ? »**

Les tortues se contentèrent de hocher la tête, sur leur garde et surprit que le clone parle de leur frère.

L'humain artificiel qui était accroupit se releva, dévoilant sa grande taille et les muscles impressionnants qu'il avait. Ainsi que les coupures et blessures sur son corps qui saigner abondamment. Il se tourna de côté pour rattraper par un bras quelqu'un qui s'écroula de derrière lui.

Les frères aux masques bleu et rouge s'écrièrent en connaissant la silhouette de Donatello et se précipitèrent vers lui.

Le clone, serra contre lui l'adolescent à demi-conscient, en grognant, surprit par leurs mouvements.

Léonardo comprenant que le clone protégeait son frère leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « On veut juste voir s'il va bien. »

Le clone garda sa prise sur Donatello mais ne chercha pas à fuir quand les tortues se rapprochèrent de nouveau.

Léonardo crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglot quand il vit son petit frère aussi mal au point. Donatello n'avait plus de masque ou de protections, il avait un bandage autour de sa tête et son corps recouvert de bleus. Son teint était pale et ses traits tirés par la fatigue des épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Le jeune leader serra les poings en essayant de repousser l'image de Bishop embrassant de force Donatello. Le cauchemar avait recommencé et il n'avait pas pu le sauver comme la dernière fois.

Son petit frère poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Ses yeux chocolat embrumés et fatigués croisèrent les yeux bleu-gris attentionnés et inquiets de Léonardo. Donatello se redressa d'un seul coup et s'accrocha à son cou en pleurant. « Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes venus me rechercher ! »

Léonardo fut surprit par la réaction de Donatello, s'attendant à un autre scénario. Mais de voir son petit frère agir normalement lui suffit pour ne penser à rien d'autre et il lui rendit l'étreinte, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. « Nous sommes là Donny… maintenant tout va bien. » Il posa son front contre le sien, alors que Raph à ses côtés, surveiller le clone tout en étant inquiet de savoir comment son frère allé.

Donatello finit par le relâcher et voulut se relever. Le clone le retient dans ses bras, Don le rassura doucement. « Lâche-moi X, tout va bien c'est mes frères. »

Le clone le lâcha visiblement à regret et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le jeune mutant se redressa lentement et fit un pas titubant vers Léonardo qui le prit dans ses bras, le pressant contre lui en frissonnant violemment. « Ne te force pas à marcher si tu as mal… »

Donatello comprenant le sous-entendu, le rassura. « Il ne m'a rien fait… X m'a protéger de lui et n'a pas obéit à ses ordres. C'est lui qui m'a sorti de la salle d'expérimentation et de vous retrouver… »

Léonardo étouffa un cri de soulagement et sourit à son petit frère en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains, heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf. Il se tourna vers Karai et Casey qui surveiller l'échange depuis le début. « On peut partir maintenant ! »

Donatello observa avec méfiance les ninjas Foot ouvrant la voie pour assurer leur repli. « Pourquoi les ninjas Foot et Karai sont là, pourquoi ils nous aident ? »

Karai qui était à leur hauteur lui répondit. « J'ai proposé mon aide pour vous sortir de là de mon plein grès. J'ai juré sur mon honneur que je ne ferai rien contre vous et je tiendrai mon engagement. »

Donatello resta silencieux mais toujours méfiant envers leurs alliés inhabituels. Ils suivirent les ninjas et Karai qui les guidèrent vers la sortie sans rencontrer de militaires leur barrant le chemin. Donatello s'inquiéta de leur facilité de sauvetage et l'exprima. « Ils sont s'en doute en train de préparer l'auto destruction de la base, il faut qu'on se dépêche de fuir avant d'être pris dans l'explosion. »

Ils passèrent la porte qui mener au garage. X, le clone, les avait suivis docilement, restant auprès de Don pour le garder en vue.

Raphaël demanda au génie tout bas. « Pourquoi t'aide-t-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Donatello secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas…. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré… il m'a immobilisé et… » L'adolescent ralentit, frissonnant violemment, Raph inquiet lui pris l'épaule.

« Je… lui… il… » Bredouilla-t-il sans trouver un sens à sa phrase.

Devant la confusion de son petit frère, Raph se tourna vers le clone en grognant. « Tu lui as fait quoi ? Fils de pute ! »

Donatello lui attrapa le bras, Raphaël se tourna vers lui pour s'immobiliser devant le regard hanté de son frère. « Il lui avait ordonné de le faire… mais X ne l'a pas fait…. Il lui a donné l'ordre plusieurs fois, X n'a jamais obéit. Il s'en mit à parler et m'a protégé… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il l'a fait… »

Raph prit Don dans ses bras et cajola son petit frère qui trembler sous l'effet du souvenir. « Je me suis trompé sur son compte… il lui ressemble mais c'est tout. »

Léonardo fixa le clone qui continuer de regarder Donatello avec une affection non feinte, il se demanda si il le voyait d'une manière particulière pour agir ainsi.

Ils traversent le garage qui était encore plein de véhicules de l'E.P.F. Des militaires surgirent brusquement de partout dans le local. Ils attaquèrent le groupe en cherchant à s'emparer du génie mutant.

Le clone, les frères aînés et Casey protéger efficacement Donatello qui lutta à leur côté malgré son état. Les militaires finirent par réussir à encercler le petit groupe avec d'autres hommes armés qui arrivèrent en renfort.

Bishop apparu alors de l'autre côté du cercle, tenant une arme d'assaut. « Donatella… vient ici. »

L'adolescent frissonna de dégout en voyant l'homme, mais put parler avec force. « Mon nom est Donatello ! Et je reste avec mes frères ! »

L'agent fédéral ordonna. « X-0917 ! Dernière chance ! Ramène-moi la tortue et tout se passera bien pour elle ! »

X grogna. **« Dona-tello heureux avec fa-mille, bien pour lui. »**

Un coup de feu retentit figeant tout le monde, Donatello se retrouva coincé entre ses frères qui le protéger, alors que lui vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Un corps s'écroula devant lui le figeant dans un mouvement. Il baissa les yeux et vit X affalé sur le dos, les bras en croix avec une trace sanguinolente au lieu du front.

Bishop déclara d'un sourire carnassier en regardant la tortue mutante vert olive. « Laser à haute densité, le seul moyen de le blesser ou dans son cas… le tuer. »

Donatello se précipita auprès du grand clone, cherchant un signe de vie. Mais il ne bougeait pas, Don toucha sa poitrine et le secoua en l'appelant. « X…. » Quand il se rendit compte qu'effectivement le clone était bien mort. La tortue leva la tête, troublée et horrifié pour crier contre Bishop. « Pourquoi ! »

L'homme souriait toujours. « Ce n'est qu'un clone défectueux. Il sera remplacé par un autre, qui lui obéira quand je lui dis de te baiser comme la sale chienne que tu es ! »

Donatello se figea d'horreur.

Raphaël hurla de rage et se jeta, tête la première, contre le mur de militaires qui s'écroula en quelques secondes. Il se retrouva face à face avec Bishop affichant un air suffisant. « Allons Raphaël, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Si vous saviez tout ce que je lui ai fait, tout ce qu'elle a dit et fait pour satisfaire mon plaisir et mon appétit… »

Raphaël se jeta sur lui en hurlant, ses Sais en avant.

Karai vit que Bishop faisait exprès de pousser la tortue chaude tête hors de lui en faisant ces insinuations répugnantes. Elle fit signe à ses ninjas Foot qui se lancèrent dans la mêlée et vinrent à l'aide de l'adolescent vert émeraude qui se faisait dominer par Bishop.

Léonardo qui avait vu la manœuvre de la jeune femme, la remercia en hochant de la tête. Il se rapprocha de Donatello qui était toujours à genoux auprès du clone. Il lui toucha l'épaule, le faisant sursauter violemment. « Don, on va devoir partir maintenant… »

Son frère baissa la tête et regarda le clone en sanglotant. « Il ne méritait pas ça… il… »

Léonardo le serra dans ses bras. « Il était un être innocent entre les mains d'un monstre qui ne voyait qu'un objet en lui…. Mais il a su ce qui était bien ou mal pour toi. Il savait que tu es heureux avec nous, alors ne perdons pas la chance qu'il nous a offert d'être ensemble. »

Donatello se pencha sur le clone et lui ferma les yeux en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se releva et suivit Léonardo qui fit signe à Raphaël de venir. Ce dernier cracha dans la direction de Bishop et rejoins ses frères pour tenter de sortir hors de cet enfer.

_« Il faut bien le reconnaître_, se dit à lui-même Léonardo, _que si Karai ne nous avait pas offert son aide pour retrouver Donatello, jamais nous ne l'aurions retrouvé sans un miracle. »_

* * *

Ils réussirent à sortir Donatello de la base en périphérie de New-York avec le véhicule que les Foot avaient volés. Alors qu'exploser la base militaire derrière eux.

Léonardo et Casey surveillés Karai et les ninjas Foot, pendant que Raphaël veiller sur Donatello qui somnoler contre son épaule.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans les environs du pont de Brooklyn, Léonardo fit signe à Karai de s'arrêter. « On va descendre ici… »

La jeune femme asiatique aux yeux verts fit signe à ses hommes qui arrêtèrent le véhicule. Les tortues et Casey descendirent, Léo se retourna vers la femme du clan Foot. « Merci Karai. »

Donatello qui était encore un peu somnolent la fixa un moyen et finit par se courber pour la remercier. Raph grogna vers les ninjas Foot qui étaient trop proche. « On va partir maintenant… »

Karai les arrêta. « Attendez ! »

Raphaël se plaça entre Donatello et les ninjas, prêt à se battre pour la vie de son frère.

Karai leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Je veux dire quelque chose à Donatello. »

La tortue olive pressa l'épaule de Raph pour lui faire signe que ça aller. « Que voulez-vous ? »

La femme ninja sembla hésiter un instant puis finit par parler. « Je voulais que vous sachiez que votre enfant va bien et en sécurité… » Elle ne put en dire plus, coupé par la réaction de Donatello qui pâlit brusquement et tituba.

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna vers ses frères, le regard confus. « Il n'est pas à la maison ? »

Ses frères le regardèrent avec tristesse et honte.

« Où est Daniele ?! »

Léonardo dit doucement. « Il avait été fait prisonnier avec toi par l'E.P.F. mais au moment où on venait vous délivrés, les Foot sont venus et ils ont emmenés Daniele avec eux. »

Donatello lui hurla dessus. « ET VOUS COMPTIEZ ME DIRE ÇA QUAND ! »

Léo surprit par les cris de rage recula de quelques pas.

Raph essaya de calmer la situation. « On voulait que tu sois d'abord en sécurité chez nous pour te l'annoncer, on ne savait dans quel état tu serais ! »

Le mutant vert olive se tourna vers lui les yeux brûlant de fureur. « Et la sécurité de mon fils passe en second c'est ça ?! »

L'aîné des frères répondit en grognant. « Je n'ai fait que penser à qui était le plus en danger dans l'immédiat et c'était toi ! Tu aurais préféré rester là-bas ?! »

Donatello flancha et se calma aussitôt en baissant le regard. « Non… non… pardon… je n'aurai pas dû dire ça et me douter que vous aviez fait comme vous pouviez… »

Karai qui avait suivi la dispute voulu rassurer la tortue dont la détresse se faisait ressentir. « Vos frères n'avaient pas le choix quand je leur ai proposé mon aide. J'étais la seule à savoir où été caché Bishop. S'ils voulaient vous récupérez et ensuite avoir une chance de sauver Daniele, ils devaient acceptés ma proposition. Votre enfant est en sécurité, je vous le jure sur ma vie et mon honneur. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui. Mon maître refusera de le laisser partir tant qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. »

Donatello se trouva vers elle et lui dit. « Je sais ce qu'il veut… et il va l'obtenir. » Il s'avança vers Karai pour la suivre, ses frères lui attrapèrent les bras en protestant contre sa décision. Donatello se dégagea de leur prise et les fixa à tour de rôle dans les yeux. « Si on veut rentrer en famille, il faut que tout le monde soit là. »

Léonardo et Raphaël comprirent et ils hochèrent la tête. « Tu n'iras pas seul là-bas. »

Leur petit frère leur sourit. « J'espérai bien que vous diriez ça ! »

Casey dû rester en arrière malheureusement, Karai ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer en plus des frères de Donatello. Le jeune homme promit de voir Splinter et Michelangelo pour les avertir de ce qu'il savait.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Et non Dana, je ne pouvais pas laisser X faire n'importe quoi avec Donny !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, ça me fait super plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Shredder fut agréablement surpris, quand il entendit le rapport transmit par un des hommes de Karai. Elle ramenait la tortue Donatello, apparemment très coopérative grâce à l'otage.

Oroku Saki été impressionné par cette mission menée à la perfection.

Il avait oublié à quels points sa fille était efficace dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, tant il avait été confronté aux imbéciles incapables qui l'entourer. Il ordonna que le prisonnier soit amené dans sa salle de commandement pendant qu'il se prépare à recevoir leur invité.

Quand la tortue vert olive arriva devant lui, Shredder était dans son armure de bataille sans son casque. Il grogna en voyant qu'elle était accompagnée de ses frères les plus gêneurs, Léonardo et Raphaël.

Mais quand Donatello arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et annonça d'une voix forte. « Que voulez-vous savoir Shredder ! »

Il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il fit un signe à la tortue pour qu'elle s'avance plus près, Donatello se campa sur place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Shredder n'apprécia pas l'arrogance du mutant. « À moins que vous vouliez que nous passions une petite vidéo à vos frères ici présent ? » Sur ces dires, l'écran central qui arborer le logo des Foot s'effaça pour montrer une image de Donatello attaché à une table d'opération, couvert de bandage et mal au point. Une voix masculine énonça le statut et l'objet de l'étude.

Donatello resta figé le temps de réaliser que c'était une vidéo de lui sur le point de se faire disséqué par les scientifiques de Bishop avant que l'on découvre qu'il était une fille et enceinte. Pris de panique l'adolescent s'approcha de Shredder comme il lui avait demandé.

Le chef du clan Foot arrêta la vidéo en souriant à sa victoire.

Léonardo et Raphaël s'approchèrent pour protéger leur frère, Shredder relança la vidéo. Donatello ordonna à ses frères de rester où ils étaient à leur plus grande consternation. « Voilà qui est excellent…. Dois-je toujours vous appelez Donatello ? Je ne voudrai pas vous mettre mal à l'aise si vous êtes habituez un nom de femme. Donatella c'est cela ? »

La tortue pâlit et trembla en se forçant à répondre d'un ton détaché. « C'est Donatello… »

Le message était clair, s'il faisait quoique ce soit qui déplaise à Oroku Saki... Le chef des Foot ferait en sorte que ses frères sachent toute la vérité qu'il s'était efforcé de dissimuler.

« Bien. Alors, Donatello, vous voulez peut-être savoir comment va votre enfant ? Avant que nous fassions notre transaction. » Demanda d'un ton faussement poli, l'homme de métal.

La tortue hocha la tête en silence, préférant se taire pour ne pas se montrer grossière. Shredder heureux de son pouvoir sur elle, donna un ordre silencieux et les portes de la salle de commandement s'ouvrirent. Hunter entra, suivit par 6 ninjas Foot qui encadrer la minuscule silhouette de Daniele. Quand la petite tortue aperçue Donatello, elle cria de joie en courant vers lui. « Donny ! »

Hun attrapa le petit par un coin de sa carapace et le souleva de terre. Les tortues crièrent en protestant contre le traitement. Les deux frères aînés l'entourèrent et le menacèrent de leurs armes.

« Pose-le doucement au sol… » Dit Léonardo de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Hun balança le petit dans leur direction. Raphaël le rattrapa en toute sécurité et le berça dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoute le plus… le faite qu'il soit le résultat d'un inceste, ou lui… enfin je devrai plutôt dire elle… » Dit le colosse blond en regardant avec dégout Donatello qui l'ignora, concentrer sur son enfant qui s'agiter des bras de Raph pour essayer de le rejoindre. Il lui fit signe de se calmer, Daniele obéit gardant ses yeux braqués sur lui.

Donatello fut ramené à sa situation par la voix de Shredder. « Mes ninjas ont reçu des ordres. S'ils tentent de sortir sans mon accord. L'enfant mourra en premier… » L'adolescent se crispa et hocha de la tête. Oroku Saki sourit en continuant sur un ton de discussion. « C'est un enfant intelligent, vous devez être fier… »

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher encore, Donatello obéit avec méfiance et résignation.

« Agenouille-toi. »

Le jeune mutant hoqueta d'indignation et recula de quelques pas. Shredder remis en route la vidéo, Donatello regarda la vidéo défiler lentement en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre contre son plastron. Quand Bishop ordonna qu'on le réveille sur la vidéo, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Oroku Saki laissa la vidéo encore un peu défiler en le fixant dans les yeux, Donatello le regarda avec une angoisse délicieuse alors que retentit sa voix enregistrée criant. « NON ! Arrêter ! » La vidéo s'arrêta enfin.

« La prochaine fois, ils sauront… » Murmura-t-il froidement à sa seule attention. Donatello hocha de la tête et baissa les yeux honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Léonardo et Raphaël s'énervèrent de voir leur frère obéir à Shredder, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans risquer que le génie soit pris en otage par Saki.

« Pourquoi obéit-il à ce bâtard ? » Grogna Raphaël en s'assurant que Daniele reste contre lui.

Le petit sanglotait en silence, anxieux de l'ambiance tendu dans la pièce s'accrochant au cou de son oncle tout en fixant Donatello.

Léonardo secoua la tête en gardant un œil sur Hun et sur Shredder. « Je ne sais pas… ça me plaît pas… Don à peur de ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo… »

Hunter ricana en les entendant, les tortues le fixèrent intriguer. Il leur répondit avec arrogance. « Tu aurais peur, toi aussi Monstre si tu savais ce qu'il se passait là-dessus. »

Raphaël grogna contre le géant blond qui les insulter devant Daniele. « Et il se passe quoi là-dessus ? Connard ! »

Hun lui fit un sourire carnassier. « Que l'autre abomination se trompe encore et vous saurez ! »

Léonardo bloqua Raph en lui faisant signe vers le petit enfant-tortue pour pas qu'il fasse de bêtise. Il se tourna ensuite vers le colosse, le fixant avec haine alors que ce dernier lui souriait tranquillement.

* * *

Donatello était terrifié.

Shredder joua avec le bouton de la télécommande et finit par demander au bout de plusieurs minutes angoissantes. « Vous avez appâté Bishop avec deux choses : votre connaissance personnel du futur et votre corps. Votre corps aussi intéressant soit-il, ne fait pas parti de mes projets pour l'instant. Par contre votre vécu de ce futur fort encourageant pour mes desseins. Parlez-moi de ce futur. »

L'adolescent s'efforça d'être précis dans son récit tout en priant pour trouver une solution à ce chantage. « Vous avez pris d'abord le contrôle de la ville… vous l'avez fait en une semaine, les autres états vous ont laissé faire en espérant que vous vous contenteriez que de New-York. Mais vous vous êtes lancé dans la conquête des autres villes alentours. Forçant les habitants, devenus esclaves à fabriquer les armes que vous utilisiez ensuite pour conquérir les prochaines villes. Mais tout cela vous avez pu le faire qu'après avoir…. »

Donatello s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Shredder le pressa à continuer. « Après avoir quoi ?! » Il secoua la télécommande devant son nez pour le menacer.

« Je ne vous dirait rien de plus ! Si je vous raconte ça ! Tout ce que j'aurai fait pour empêcher ce futur n'aura servi à rien ! Si vous voulez appuyer sur ce bouton allez-y ! Je ne vous dirai rien de plus ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! »

Shredder grogna de rage en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de la tortue qui s'était relevé, lui tenant tête à nouveau.

Une alarme explosa alors dans la salle, surprenant tout le monde. La voix de Karai retentit dans un haut-parleur. « Nous sommes attaqués par des hommes lourdement armés qui ont pénétré nos défenses. Soyez sur vos gardes ! »

Saki grogna de rage à l'interruption et s'avança vers Donatello qui, réalisant ce qu'il voulait faire, essaya de l'esquiver.

Shredder se jeta lui et le plaqua au sol. La tortue se débattit et frappa dans les jointures de l'armure pour fragiliser l'exosquelette. L'homme de métal frappa du plat de la main sur le crâne de l'adolescent, le sonnant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le maîtriser complétement.

Léonardo et Raphaël ne purent l'aider, ils protégeaient Daniele qui était devenu la cible principale de Hun et de tous les ninjas Foot dans la pièce.

La baie vitrée de la salle explosa brusquement, la lumière d'un projecteur et le bruit assourdissant d'un moteur d'hélicoptère figea tout le monde. Plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent dans la lumière et une voix retentit couvrant sans peine le bruit du moteur. « Elle vient avec moi, Shredder ! Elle m'appartient ! »

Donatello fut tétanisé en reconnaissant Bishop qui s'avança hors de la lumière aveuglante.

L'homme en armure se redressa en ricanant. « Alors Agent Bishop, la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi ? Vous pensez êtes venus en nombre suffisant cette fois-ci ?! Mes ninjas vont vous maîtrisez comme la première fois ! »

Donatello, que Shredder avait relâché, tenta une percée. Oroku Saki l'immobilisa en posant son pied sur son plastron, l'épinglant au sol avec son talon. « Elle reste avec moi ! » Il appuya plus fort faisant sortir un sifflement de douleur à la tortue.

Bishop arma son pistolet et visa son adversaire. « Cette fois-ci, je sais exactement à quelle genre de surprise m'attendre de votre part. »

Don n'apprécia pas l'idée d'être l'enjeu de leur duel et frappa l'arrière du genou de Shredder pour se libérer. L'homme s'écroula à la renverse sans pouvoir se rattraper. Une fois libre, Donatello sauta sur lui et coinça un de ses bras dans une prise. Furieux, Shredder essaya de se dégager de la prise de la tortue qui faisait pression sur la jointure de l'épaule. Quand un léger bruit faisant « pop » indiqua que le bras était démis, cette dernière le relâcha et roula loin de Shredder.

Donatello se releva sans faire attention, pensant que son ennemi roulait au sol dans la douleur à cause de son bras démis.

Quand une ombre lui tomba dessus et qu'il se retourna juste à temps pour être plaquer au sol, une main autour de son cou. Il réalisa son erreur.

Shredder ne peut pas ressenti la douleur puisque ce n'est pas son corps mais un exosquelette.

L'homme de métal avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui dit en grimaçant. « Je ferais en sorte que l'enfant meurt d'une mort lente et douloureuse ! Qu'il paye pour ta bêtise ! »

Donatello sentit la colère l'envahir à cette phrase, il ignora totalement l'étranglement et attrapa à 2 mains le visage découvert de Shredder. La tortue creusa de ses ongles dans la chair du cou et du visage, du sang s'écoula des plaies.

Bishop et ceux qui assistés à la scène furent figés d'horreur et de choc.

Hun hurla en voyant la tortue arraché une grande partie de chair du visage de son Maître, de la mâchoire jusque vers son front.

Shredder grogna plus de rage que de douleur et frappa Donatello au visage avec suffisamment de force pour l'assommer. Il se releva en titubant et tourna son visage sanguinolent et meurtrie vers les autres qui poussèrent un cri d'horreur à cette vision.

Le visage d'Oroku Saki montra, sous les lambeaux de peau et de chair restant sur son visage défiguré, l'acier du métal au lieu de la blancheur des os et le rouge des muscles, et un œil cybernétique à la place d'un vrai.

Léonardo et Raphaël savaient que Shredder avait un exosquelette qui receler son véritable corps, celui d'un Utron mégalomane. Raph avait maintenu la tête de Daniele contre son plastron pour lui cacher toute la scène et la vision de Donatello couvert de sang et inconscient. Léonardo ordonna à son frère de protéger Daniele pendant qu'il profitait de l'effet de surprise que susciter le véritable visage de Shredder.

Le seul qui réagit fut Bishop, hurlant comme un dément. « Vous êtes un Alien ! Vous êtes une saloperie d'Alien ! » Il se jeta sur Shredder, l'éloignant de Donatello toujours inconscient au sol.

Léonardo exploita l'inattention de ses ennemis et ramassa son frère. Il profita au passage pour détruire d'un coup de talon la télécommande du téléviseur qui s'éteignit définitivement sur la vidéo de Donatello torturé par Bishop. Don s'agitât dans ses bras montrant des signes d'éveil. Léonardo le déposa une fois qu'ils furent près de la porte, il en profita pour effacer le sang de son visage pour le rendre présentable et éviter d'effrayé Daniele. Une fois la tâche accomplit, Léo s'assura que les environs étaient encore sûrs pour eux.

Hun était en état de choc, abasourdit que son Maître ne soit un être humain mais un Alien.

Bishop tirait sans cesse sur Shredder qui éviter les coups avec agilité malgré son bras démis et son visage défiguré. Les ninjas Foot, eux n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant pour défendre leur Maître.

Personne ne faisait attention aux tortues.

Léonardo poussa Donatello devant lui, le protégeant de son corps et ouvrit la porte, Raphaël et Daniele s'y glissèrent suivit par les deux autres tortues. Une fois dehors, ils coururent en direction des ascenseurs et prirent le premier qui se présenta.

Dans la cabine Daniele éclata en sanglot. Donatello réagit en tendant ses bras vers son enfant et le câlina en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes en sanglotant lui aussi. Raph le pris par les épaules et lui fit un câlin pour le consoler. Léonardo le regarda faire avec surprise, puis il vint lui aussi dans l'étreinte avant de la briser quelques secondes plus tard. « On arrive dans le garage bientôt. Une fois là-bas on fait comme Karai nous a conseillé. On s'empare du véhicule qui nous à emmener ici et on fiche le camp. »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au véhicule tout proche sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Tous les renforts étaient dans les étages supérieurs pour défendre la tour des militaires de l'E.P.F.

Léonardo déguisé, s'occupa de conduire, alors que ses frères et son neveu étaient à l'arrière de la camionnette camoufler. Le véhicule sortit sans problème, mais au bout de quelques secondes, Léo jura et averti ses frères qu'ils étaient suivit par un hélicoptère et des véhicules militaires. Ils durent roulés à tombeau ouvert en s'éloignant autant que possible de la zone du repaire, leurs poursuivants ne les lâcher toujours pas. Léonardo grogna quand il dut pousser plus loin la fuite, hors de la ville et cacher le véhicule dans les bois de la rase campagne.

Ils restèrent cachés longtemps, Daniele éprouvé par l'aventure s'endormit dans les bras de Don qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois. Quand Léo fut sûr que plus personnes ne les suivaient, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de fatigue. Raph qui lui aussi s'en rendit compte lui proposa. « Je conduis, on peut aller jusqu'à la ferme de Casey vu qu'on en est le plus proche que de la ville… »

Léo hocha de la tête et soupira en se frottant les yeux. « Il faut qu'on téléphone à Splinter pour l'avertir qu'on a retrouvé Daniele et Donny… »

Donatello tendit une main vers Léo. « Donne-moi le téléphone… je veux lui parler le premier. » Léonardo passa à l'arrière avec Don et le lui donna. Donatello cala Dany plus confortablement contre son plastron et composa le numéro de Splinter. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que son père réponde. « Léonardo…. »

Don sourit au son de la voix tant aimée. « C'est moi… »

Il l'entendit soupirer. « Donatello… »

« Oui… ils m'ont retrouvés à temps… je suis sauf et Daniele aussi. » Il entendit son père murmuré en japonais des remercîments aux Divinités. « Vous êtes sur le chemin du retour ? »

Donatello soupira tristement. « Malheureusement non, on a était poursuivi jusqu'en dehors de la ville par des hélicoptères. Si on revient en ville, on risque de leur tomber dessus à nouveau. On va aller se refugiez à la ferme de Casey, on en est assez proche. »

« Je comprends… comment va Daniele ? »

Donatello sourit doucement en regardant son fils endormit. « Il a été effrayé par tout ça, mais s'est montré très courageux. »

Splinter sourit au son de la voix de son fils qui rayonner de douceur. « Je vais avertir Michelangelo et les autres. Il vaut mieux qu'on disparaisse de la ville quelque temps. On vous retrouva à la ferme demain avec les enfants.»

« Splinter ? »

« Oui, Donatello ? »

« Vous pouvez dire à Mikey que je vais bien… et que j'ai hâte de le voir. »

« Je lui dirai. »

« Merci…. Bonne nuit père. »

« Bonne nuit Donatello. »

Il passa le téléphone à Léonardo pour qu'il puisse parler avec leur père. Raph qui avait attendu la fin de la conversation de Don, démarra le véhicule est l'engagea dans la direction de la ferme de Casey.

* * *

La ferme était dans un état acceptable auprès avoir été laissée à l'abandon pendant quelques mois. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour chercher à faire du rangement, ils se contentèrent de se coucher dans leur lit respectif. Donatello s'endormit en berçant Dany contre lui tout en chantant une douce berceuse japonaise. Il s'éveilla en sentant une présence à ses côtés, il se réveilla en sursaut et s'aperçut avec horreur que son fils n'était plus là. Il étendit un bruit et se tourna vers la source pour voir X.

Le grand clone avait le même aspect que les zombies des films d'horreur de Mikey, une partie de son corps porté des traces de brûlure, transportant une odeur ignoble de chair brûlé.

Donatello le regarda horrifier. « Dan-ger… » L'adolescent demanda. « Où est mon enfant ? »

Le clone s'approcha du lit et lui attrapa le visage en le plaquant au fond du lit. Donatello se débattit en hurlant et se redressa d'un bond, regardant autour de lui. Des pleurs retentissent tout à coup, l'adolescent se retourna vers la source pour voir son enfant sanglotant complétement perdu. Il le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le consoler, il comprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il avait effrayé Daniele en criant. La lumière s'ouvrit dévoilant Raphaël et Léonardo inquiets et sur le qui-vive. « Don ? »

« Tout va bien… juste un mauvais rêve… » Il s'efforça de bercer Daniele pour le calmer mais l'enfant continua de sangloter.

Léo vint s'asseoir dans le lit à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur le front du petit. « Il est peut-être trop énerver pour se rendormir maintenant… » Léo lui prit l'enfant des bras et fit signe à Don de se lever. « On va lui faire boire quelque chose de chaud. »

Donatello se releva lentement encore groggy par son cauchemar et la journée. Raph l'attrapa par son poignet pour le lever et fit pousser un sifflement de douleur à Don. Ses frères s'immobilisèrent immédiatement, Donatello garda les yeux baissés sur ses poignets et murmura. « J'avais oublié que je m'étais fêlés les poignets… » Raph grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et pris Don par les épaules pour le guider en douceur.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Léonardo mit en route la bouilloire en berçant Daniele qui sangloter doucement contre son épaule. Le jeune adolescent vert foncé lui prit le menton pour voir le petit visage qui sembler moins chiffonner par la peur, il pleurait encore mais plus à cause de la fatigue. Il câlina la joue du petit, son pouce vert foncé des forêts ressortant sur la peau d'olive de l'enfant.

_« De tous nos enfants, il est celui qui ressemble le plus à Don. Les autres ont tous des traits qui rappellent l'un de nous, comme Titien qui a les yeux de Mikey mais ils ont tous quelque chose de Don. »_ Pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Il se tourna vers Donatello qui se faisait examiner par Raphaël, il s'approcha d'eux alors que l'aîné des deux grognait. « C'est qui t'as fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu oublier que tu avais les poignets brisés ! Regarde-moi ça ! Tu en as a un qui a commencé à bouger en fracture ! »

Le plus jeune s'agita mal à l'aise sous les réprimandes de son frère et les manipulations sur le poignet concerné pour le remettre dans le bon alignement.

Léonardo remarqua alors une blessure qui ressembler à une plaie par balle couverte de sang séchée dans l'épaule droite de Donatello. Il s'approcha et lui attrapa l'épaule, faisant glapir Don qui sauta sur place. « Tu as reçu une balle !? »

Raphaël foudroya Don qui se tassa sur lui-même sous le regard doré. « J'ai oublié… tout ce que je voulais s'était récupéré Dany… et après… »

« Et ta santé passe après hein !? **Imbécile !** Tu sais que garder une balle dans le corps est source d'infection ! » Il lui toucha l'épaule pour la sentir chaude sous ses doigts, il grogna en annonçant. « Tu as un début d'infection… il faut la retirer au plus vite. »

Léonardo soupira et posa Daniele sur une chaise alors que la bouilloire, suffisamment chaude, siffla. Il en remplit une grande tasse avec du lait déshydraté et du chocolat, qu'il posa devant Daniele. Ensuite, il alla chercher la trousse de soin que Casey garder dans la salle de bain qu'il rapporta à Raph.

Donatello se prépara à l'intervention mentalement, en surveillant Daniele qui était occupé à souffler sur le bol de cacao toujours brûlant.

Raphaël désinfecta la plaie et prépara le matériel avant d'inspecter la blessure. Le génie souffla en douceur sous la palpation douloureuse. « Apparemment elle n'est pas enfoncé très profondément, j'arrive à la voir. » Raph attrapa une pince stérilisé. « J'y vais…. » Il alla chercher la balle dans la plaie en allant aussi vite que possible, Donatello ferma les yeux et se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier.

Son frère réussit à l'attraper en quelques secondes et la retira promptement. Don soupira de soulagement quand il entendit le bruit de la balle sur la table. Raph nettoya sa blessure et la recousu avec rapidité et efficacité avant de la bander.

Donatello rouvrit ses yeux quand ce fut finit et soupira à nouveau de soulagement. La douleur était resté supportable, il arrivait à gérer depuis… enfin, il avait survécu à pire. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la balle, il la prit pour l'examiner de plus près, intriguer par son aspect peu conventionnel. Elle était un peu écrasé par l'impact mais elle n'avait pas un aspect totalement métallique, elle était composé d'autre chose. Le génie essuya la balle pour mieux voir le métal étrange, quand il comprit quel genre de métal s'était, son cœur battit plus vite. Il se leva précipitamment en tremblant.

Ses frères le regardèrent inquiet par son attitude. « Don ? »

« Il faut qu'on parte… maintenant ! »

Ses frères le regardèrent avec incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Calme-toi ! Tout va bien. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cette balle ! Ce n'est pas une vraie ! Elle est composée de métal qui est traçable ! On n'est plus en sécurité ! Il sait où nous sommes ! »

Des bruits de pas retentit dans le couloir menant de l'entré à la cuisine, toutes les tortues se figèrent et regardèrent la porte de la cuisine.

Bishop entra tranquillement en applaudissant largement, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Très chère, très chère Donatella. Vous êtes incroyable. Comment avez-vous su que ce type de métal est traçable par nos appareils ? Il va falloir que l'on en parle ensemble en tête à tête… »

Don recula, la peur marquant ses traits. Il se ressaisit et lui répondit. « Mon nom est Donatello ! »

Bishop grimaça avant de secouer la tête en soupirant. « Toujours en déni de ton identité sexuelle, tu es… »

« Un homme ! Mon A.D.N dit que je suis un homme alors je suis un homme ! »

Bishop lui sourit. « On arrangera cela… Donatella. » Cette phrase provoqua au jeune mutant un malaise qui le fit tituber.

Les frères de Donatello entourèrent Bishop qui n'en sembla absolument pas gêner, il les regarda en souriant. « À votre place, je me tiendrai tranquille… mes hommes sont légèrement énervés après le fiasco avec Shredder et l'évasion dont vous êtes responsable. »

Raph sorti ses Sais et s'avança vers lui en grognant. « Si tu crois que ça marche avec moi cette merde ! » Un coup de feu fit sauter son Sai de sa main droite.

« Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, la prochaine sera dans la tête. » Annonça froidement Bishop.

Léonardo grogna de rage, ils étaient coincés par ce dingue.

**à suivre...**

**Les choses font bouger dans le prochain chapitre. Des révélations seront faite, mais est-ce qu'elles seront entendues et comprises ? **

**J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère !

Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui lise cette histoire et qui me laisse un commentaire ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plaît autant et je vous en remercie. Bisoux ! ^*^

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Bishop tourna son regard vers Daniele, l'enfant-tortue s'était tétanisé au coup de feu et le fixer avec peur. Il s'avança vers lui, Donatello se précipita et se plaça entre lui et son enfant. « Ne le touchez pas ! »

« C'est donc un garçon, il est très mignon. Il te ressemble énormément. Je suis sûr que je ferai un excellent précepteur pour lui. »

Donatello le frappa au visage avant de se rendre compte de son geste avec effarement. Il recula, se cognant dans la table et lui ordonna d'une voix effrayée. « Ne l'approchez pas ! »

Bishop frotta légèrement sa joue et d'un geste vif comme un serpent, attrapa Donatello par le poignet et le lui tordit dans un angle douloureux le faisant tomber à genoux en criant. « Comment peux-tu vivre avec eux et continuez à les protéger ? À les aimer comme tu le fait après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Si cet enfant est présent aujourd'hui c'est à cause de ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

Donatello se débattit inutilement contre l'étreinte. Ses frères voulurent l'aider mais un autre coup de feu explosa à côté de leur tête, les forçant à l'immobilité et à assister à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire.

Bishop les interpella en continuant de chercher à maîtriser le jeune mutant « Vous vous voulez connaître le plus grand secret de cette sale chienne ? Elle vous ment depuis longtemps ! Soit disant pour votre bien ! Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avant que je m'empare d'elle ! »

Donatello cria. « Arrêtez ! »

« Je leurs mentirai s'il le faut mais ils ne le sauront jamais ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être affliger par ce fardeau ! C'est ce que tu avais dit, non ? » Le nargua l'homme.

Donatello s'efforça de rester aussi calme que possible pour ne pas éventrer son secret et se trahir malgré la pression que lui mettait Bishop.

L'humain sourit en continuant. « Quand je vous ai attrapé… et je l'ai interrogée sur l'origine des bleus et des morsures sur son corps. Qu'as-tu dis ? » Bishop secoua l'adolescent qui grogna de douleur pour son poignet brisé que l'homme tordait mais ne dit rien. « Que c'étaient tes frères qui t'avais fait ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, n'est-ce pas ! »

Donatello secoua la tête en ne lâchant pas des yeux Bishop qui sourit de manière mauvaise en continuant. « Ils t'on violés durant des heures ! Comme les bêtes sauvages et immondes qu'ils sont ! »

Le jeune mutant cria de désespoir en priant pour que ses frères ne croient pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. « Vous êtes cinglé ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Une voix retentit alors. « Hé ! »

Bishop se tourna vers l'origine et se prit quelque chose de brûlant en plein visage. Il hurla de douleur en lâchant Donatello qui s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, avant de regarder qui avait fait ça.

Daniele était debout sur la table, tenant son bol qui était maintenant vide, son contenu étant répandu sur la tête de Bishop. Les tortues regardèrent le petit qui dit tout simplement. « Aime pas ceux qui font mal à Donny. »

Donatello se précipita vers son fils et lui enleva le bol encore brûlant de ses mains. Il s'aperçut alors que l'enfant avait tenu fermement le récipient brûlant pour viser et qu'il s'était brûlé presque au deuxième degré. « Dany ! Tes mains ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça !? »

Le petit se laissa prendre dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans son cou en disant. « Il faisait mal à toi papa. »

Donatello se figea et le regarda. « Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

Le petit leva ses yeux bourgognes vers lui et dit de sa voix fluette. « Papa. »

Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de serrer son enfant dans ses bras. « Mon fils. » Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Scène touchante que voilà, si tu étais bien son père ! »

Donatello se retourna vers Bishop qui s'était relevé sans problème. Le génie avait complétement oublié que personne ne pouvait rien faire contre lui et encore moins le maîtriser à cause des snipers.

L'agent fédéral avait tout un côté du visage rouge, ébouillanté à cause du chocolat chaud, il semblait énervé et contrarier. Il s'avança vers Donatello qui se recroquevilla sur Daniele pour le protéger de son corps. « Vous ne faites que raconter que des mensonges ! C'est mon fils ! »

Bishop l'attrapa par un bras et le tira à lui. Dany se tassa contre le plastron de Donatello, terrifié par la brutalité de l'humain qui grogna. « Tu n'en est pas le père ! Il est le fruit d'un inceste immonde ! Il est le fruit des hanches de tes frères pour te baiser ! Tu t'es fait engrossée par tes propres frères ! »

Donatello se débattit contre Bishop avec acharnement. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche, il ne voulait pas qu'il touche son fils. Et il voulait encore moins qu'il salisse ses frères de ses paroles répugnantes. « Lâchez-moi ! Tout ce que vous dites n'est que mensonge ! »

Bishop, énervé par ses paroles voulut le tirer contre lui, Donatello se débattit férocement. Dans leur lutte, ils finirent par tomber sur la table de la cuisine qui se brisa sous le poids de la bousculade.

L'humain poussa un cri de frustration, il attrapa la tête de la tortue et la frappa contre les débris de la table. Le bruit du choc retentit sèchement dans la pièce, Donatello glissa mollement sur les débris n'offrant plus aucune résistance, Daniele pleura en essayant de secouer l'adolescent qui était à demi-conscient. Bishop contempla froidement son œuvre, puis réalisa que la tortue avait déjà subi un traumatisme cérébral grave. Et qu'il l'avait frappé au même endroit, fragilisé par son opération pour la réduire.

Léonardo et Raphaël se précipitèrent en avant dès que la bagarre avait commencé mais un coup de feu manqua de peu de leur explosé la tête, les obligeant à rester en retrait. Ils restèrent à regarder impuissant Donatello inconscient ou pire après le bruit impressionnant qu'avait fait sa tête sur les débris de la table. Les bras de Donatello étaient toujours verrouillés autour de l'enfant-tortue refusant de le lâcher. Bishop se pencha sur lui, ignorant les cris du petit pour ausculter Donatello qui s'agita mollement cherchant à s'éloigner de l'homme qui l'attrapa fermement par les épaules. « Tu as sans doute de nouveau une commotion cérébrale. Il faut que je te ramène au plus vite Dona avant qu'elle n'empire. »

Donatello essaya de repousser l'homme. « Non… vous allez effacer… tout… effacer… je ne veux pas… être votre chose… perdre ma famille… X… je veux revoir ma famille… je veux être avec eux… »

Bishop le secoua en criant. « **Pourquoi **! Comment peux-tu encore les aimer pour t'avoir violé alors que moi tu me haïs ! Je n'ai rien fait qu'ils ne t'ont déjà fait ! Tu m'aimeras ! Tu vas apprendre à m'aimer plus qu'eux ! »

Il prit la tortue dans ses bras et la souleva du sol façon nuptiale, la serrant contre sa poitrine. Daniele pleura en s'accrochant désespérément au plastron de Donatello. Bishop ne chercha pas à le repousser, au contraire, il cala le petit entre lui et la tortue pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Il se tourna vers les frères de Donatello qui étaient toujours menacés de mort par les snipers. « Le jour où vous les reverrez, elle sera totalement mienne ainsi que l'enfant. » Leur dit-il narquoisement.

Il se tourna vers la porte arrière de la cuisine pour sortir. Bishop se figea dans son élan quand apparu une silhouette sur le seuil de la porte. Il resta suspendu dans son mouvement en reconnaissant la tortue devant lui. « Michelangelo… poussez-vous de là avant que j'ordonne aux snipers de vous descendre ! »

La tortue au masque orange lui ordonna. « Pose-les au sol tout de suite, si tu veux vivre encore un jour. »

Bishop le regarda avec étonnement.

Léonardo et Raphaël regardèrent leur frère avec la peur de voir leur petit frère mort dans la seconde qui suit. Mais l'adolescent resta début devant Bishop qui se mit à glousser devant l'audace de la jeune tortue. « Tu sais Mikey… tu m'as laissé des blessures qui ont mis longtemps à guérir…. Heureusement Donatella va s'en occuper avec amour de ces cicatrises. C'est pourquoi je te laisse en vie. Je sais à quelques points Dona aime ses frères, de tout son être… »

Michelangelo s'avança vers lui en grognant, il fit un petit signe de ses mains et s'accroupit soudainement.

Bishop essaya de prévoir le prochain mouvement de la tortue quand il ressentit une violente secousse et une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit la hampe d'une flèche sortir de sa poitrine, il fronça des sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Léonardo et Raphaël qui avaient compris le signe des mains « Prenez garde » de Michelangelo, virent alors leur père, Splinter, entrer dans la cuisine, un arc à la main. « Léonardo, Raphaël prenez votre frère et Daniele. » Ils obéirent prestement et arrachèrent leur frère et leur neveu des bras tremblant de Bishop qui hurla alors que son sang suinta au travers de sa chemise blanche. « Vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes tous morts ! »

« M'étonnerais… on s'est débarrassé de tous vos hommes. Vous êtes seul. » Lui-répondit le jeune ninja au masque orange qui se tener devant lui, le fixant d'un regard glacial de ses yeux bleus.

Léonardo tener contre lui Donatello qui marmonna à demi-conscient. « … rester… avec eux… »

Son frère se délogea de ses bras pour se lever maladroitement et arriver à se tenir debout. L'adolescent vert olive n'avait pas lâché son enfant qui s'agripper toujours à lui en sanglotant. Léonardo regarda avec inquiétude son petit frère qui regarder autour de lui sans vraiment voir. Ce dernier voulut marcher mais trébucha et doit à Léo de se retrouver assit au sol en toute sécurité.

Raphaël surveilla l'humain en train d'agoniser tout en veillant sur eux avec angoisse pour l'état de Donatello qui était préoccupant par son comportement incohérent.

Splinter rejoint Michelangelo et tous deux fixèrent l'agent John Bishop qui s'était écroulé assis au sol, toujours agrippé à la hampe de la flèche dans sa poitrine avec une grimace de douleur, la bave aux lèvres.

« Dona m'appartient… elle est toute à moi… j'en ferais ma femme ! Elle m'appartient corps et âme ! Elle est à moi ! »

Michelangelo se contenta de le pousser de son pied. Bishop s'écroula au sol en grognant, il chercha sa respiration et regardant autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Donatello qui était assis au sol tenant son enfant contre lui en lui caressant la tête. « Dona-tella ! »

La tortue se figea, Bishop l'appela de nouveau. « Dona, ma bien-aimée… »

L'adolescent se recouvrit les oreilles de ses mains et se recroquevilla. « Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Pitié ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je vous en supplie… par pitié… » Ses supplications se transformèrent en sanglots désespérés.

Daniele s'accrocha au cou de Donatello, lui murmurant en sanglotant les paroles de la berceuse japonaise pour le consoler.

Léonardo, Raphaël, Michelangelo et Splinter restèrent pétrifiés horreur par les paroles de Donatello qui commença à se calmer grâce à Dany et à sa berceuse. La plus grande tortue se mit à osciller d'avant en arrière en s'agrippant avec angoisse à la plus petite telle une bouée de sauvetage, chantonnant doucement la berceuse, ses yeux larmoyant cherchant quelque chose dans le vague.

Bishop, malgré son état moribond, continua d'appeler par son nom féminisé l'adolescent qui se berça plus fort en sanglotant désespérément.

Raphaël shoota dans la tête de l'humain, mettant un terme à tout cela en l'assommant.

Splinter regarda avec inquiétude Donatello avant de se décider à l'approcher. Il enveloppa doucement de ses bras les épaules de son fils qui sursauta et chercha à protéger son enfant de son corps. « Donatello… tout va bien… »

Son fils le regarda sans le voir, un moment qui semblât être une éternité pour Splinter avant qu'il articule avec hésitation. « P… père ? »

« Oui mon fils tout va bien… le cauchemar est finit. »

Donatello baissa les yeux sur son fils qui sangloter encore, il lui essuya doucement ses larmes et lui embrassa le front. « C'est fini… tout va bien… » Le petit se colla contre lui en frottant ses yeux fatigués, il tourna vers Splinter ses yeux bourgognes et tendit vers lui une petite main qui porter des traces de brûlures en l'appelant en japonais. « Jiji… »

« Oui mon petit… » Splinter sourit doucement à son petit-fils en lui prenant délicatement la main pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Papa, pas bien… tu peux faire câlin à lui ? »

« Oui je vais le faire, tu vas voir ton oncle Léonardo ? » Le petit hocha de la tête lentement à cause de la fatigue et se dégagea doucement de Donatello qui chercha à le retenir. Splinter posa doucement ses mains sur celle de son fils. « Tout va bien Donatello, Daniele reste tout près de toi. Reste calme, tout va bien. »

L'adolescent vert olive regarda son père comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait pour la plus grande inquiétude de ce dernier. Alors que Daniele se faufila hors des bras de son père et rejoins Léonardo qui le prit en douceur contre.

Splinter serra son fils perturbé contre sa poitrine et lui caressa la carapace pour l'apaiser. Donatello se laissa faire et finit par somnoler contre sa poitrine. Le rat mutant se tourna vers Michelangelo et lui fit signe de venir pour lui confier Don qui se laissa faire. Il se releva ensuite et fixa la forme de Bishop qui ne bouger plus.

« Raphaël viens m'aider. » Ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, ils emportèrent le corps hors de la cuisine et disparurent dans les bois.

Léonardo s'en inquiéta, Mikey le rassura. « Ils l'emmènent là où on s'est débarrassé des hommes de Bishop. » À la prononciation du nom de l'homme, Donatello sursauta et chercha aussitôt à se relever. Le plus jeune mutant le bloqua et le câlina en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui le calmèrent.

La tortue au masque bleu eu le temps de voir les yeux de son frère vert olive qui l'interpella. Il s'agenouilla devant lui en calant Daniele contre sa hanche pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Donatello. La tortue avait les yeux qui rester dans le vague, en l'observant mieux il constata qu'il avait les pupilles anormalement dilatés. « C'est pas vrai ! Je crois qu'il a un choc cérébral ! »

Mikey tourna en douceur le visage de son frère vers lui et constata qu'effectivement il avait les signes d'une grave commotion. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Raphaël. « Allez ! Répond ! Répond ! Raph ! Donny à une commotion, il faut qu'on le ramène à la maison pour le soigner le plus vite possible. On va l'emmener dans le van, on s'y retrouve le plus rapidement possible. »

Michelangelo porta Donatello qui était à demi-conscient jusqu'au véhicule qui était garé plus loin dans la forêt. Léonardo qui porter Daniele profondément dormit lui demanda. « Pourquoi avez-vous garé le véhicule aussi loin ? »

« On a confié les enfants à April et Casey avant de venir vous rejoindre à la ferme. Splinter a eu un pressentiment juste avant qu'on arrive, il m'a fait garer le véhicule et on est allé dans la forêt pour observer les alentours. On est tombé sur un des snipers et on l'a interrogé après l'avoir capturé. C'est comme ça qu'on a su pour le piège. »

Léo lui ouvrit la porte arrière du van et Mikey installa Donatello dans un siège, ce dernier s'agitât nerveux et perdu. Mikey lui prit doucement la main. « Tout va bien Don, on va rentrer à la maison. » Son frère sembla l'entendre et se calma.

Michelangelo lui caressa le front avec douceur pour le câliner et constata qu'il était chaud. « Il ne va pas bien du tout, il a de la fièvre et… »

Donatello le regarda en murmurant. « On rentre… tous ensemble ? »

Mikey lui sourit heureux de l'entendre dire quelque chose de rationnel. « Oui. » Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa son front.

Raphaël et Splinter entrèrent à ce moment-là dans le van. Raph s'immobilisa devant la scène et hurla. « TU FOUS QUOI MIKEY ! »

Tout le monde se saisit et la tête chaude en profita pour se jeter sur Mikey en lui tordant le bras. « La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffi ! Tu en profites pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

L'adolescent vert tendre se débattit en protestant contre le traitement. « Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Enfoiré ! Je ne te crois pas ! »

Léonardo et Splinter les regardés figer de stupeur avant de se ressaisirent. Léo déposa Daniele endormit dans un siège et se précipita pour séparer ses frères. « Ça suffit vous deux ! Arrêter tout de suite ! »

« La ferme Sans peur ! Ça sera finit quand j'aurais fait sortir de sa carapace cette pute ! »

Splinter hurla. « Silence ! »

Ses fils se turent immédiatement et ils entendirent un bruit de sanglot. Ils se tournèrent vers Donatello qui s'était tassé dans son siège, son visage démasqué était marqué par la peur et les larmes. Raphaël lâcha Michelangelo et tendit une main vers son frère.

La jeune tortue se tassa en sanglotant. « Non ! Pas ça… Je t'en prie ! Pitié Raph, arrête ! »

Les tortues se figèrent alors que Donatello se tassa plus dans le siège en remontant ses jambes pour offrir le moins de prise possible en pleurant. « Je ne veux pas… pitié… pitié… pourquoi vous me faites ça…. »

Léonardo et Raphaël pâlirent alors que leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant qu'il les supplié, eux personnellement, comme il l'avait fait avec Bishop pour ne plus subir cette douleur. « Il avait raison ? Ce que Bishop a dit est vrai ?! J'ai… que… ce n'est pas possible ?! » Articula difficilement Raphaël.

Splinter voulu parler mais Michelangelo parla doucement. « C'est vrai… » Il se tourna vers Donatello qui se bercer en tremblant et sanglotant, tout en les surveillant avec angoisse.

« Que veux-tu dire par là Michelangelo ? » Demanda Splinter. La tortue au masque orange secoua la tête et voulut se tourner vers le volant.

Raphaël le bloqua, Michelangelo s'attendit à être à nouveau mal mené mais il fut surprit en entendant sa voix qui sonnée fragile lui demander. « Mikey… que sais-tu ? » Il posa en douceur une main sur son épaule, attendant qu'il réponde mais son petit frère lui dit. « Il faut qu'on rentre avant que Don soit perdu… »

Personne ne l'arrêta quand il se mit au volant, Splinter s'occupa de Donatello qui s'accrocha à lui et finit par se calmer après avoir pleuré pendant la moitié du chemin.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en ville, Michelangelo les emmena directement chez April qui les accueillit avec Casey.

Ils avaient étés heureux au début de voir Donatello. Mais quand ils apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé à la ferme, April les guida jusqu'à sa chambre pour installer l'adolescent mal au point et l'examiner. Quand elle leur annonça que leur frère était stable, les tortues et leur Maître furent soulagés.

Ils retournèrent au salon pour la laisser finir son examen et trouvèrent les bébés-tortues qui jouaient dans le parc aménagé dans le salon. Daniele, qui dormait encore dans les bras de Léonardo, commença à se réveiller quand il le posa au milieu de ses frères et sœurs qui vinrent autour de lui pour le toucher et l'examiner, comme s'ils vérifiaient que leur frère aller bien.

April sortit de sa chambre, au bout de quelques minutes, le visage grave. Les tortues se rapprochèrent d'elle pour l'écouter. « Apparemment, il a déjà eu une grave commotion cérébrale. Cela a eu lieu là-bas…. Ils l'ont soigné chirurgicalement. Mais la nouvelle commotion est sur la zone qui a subi l'opération et à fragiliser son cerveau. J'ai peur qu'il fasse un coma… surtout si la pression à durée trop longtemps et était trop forte avant que je ne puisse la réduire avec la compresse froide. »

Splinter alla dans la chambre pour voir Donatello qui dormait d'un sommeil trop profond. Il posa sa main sur son front et chercha à joindre son esprit. Il finit par arrêter après avoir compris que l'esprit de son fils était trop trouble pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

« Sensei ? »

Il se tourna vers ses fils qui attendaient craintivement sur le seuil, Splinter secoua la tête en soupirant. « Il est trop confus par les derniers événements, son esprit n'arrive pas à se retrouver… J'ai bien peur qu'April est raison pour le coma. »

« Mais il y a bien un moyen de l'aider !? » S'enquit Léonardo d'une voix tremblante et faible.

Splinter réfléchit un moment en regardant son fils endormit. « Il y aurait un moyen… votre frère à réussit une fois, lors de son enlèvement par les Triceratons, à me rejoindre directement dans mon esprit. Il a de formidables capacités de projections astrales mais son esprit scientifique le limite. Il pourrait être meilleur que Léonardo ou moi-même dans ce domaine s'il pouvait lâcher prise. »

Léonardo regarda surpris son père par cette révélation alors que ce dernier continua.

« Quand il faisait ses cauchemars, j'arrivais à le rejoindre dans son monde intérieur pour essayer de l'aider. » Il frissonna inconsciemment au souvenir d'une scène horrible d'un de ces cauchemars. « Je pense que si nous plongeons en méditation et que nous essayons ensemble de le joindre. Nous aurions une chance d'entrer dans son esprit et peut-être l'aider à retrouver son chemin. »

Ses fils sourirent d'espoir à cette solution.

« Mais… il est perdu, son esprit est confus… donc si nous réussissons à y aller… nous pouvons nous retrouver face aux peurs et cauchemars de votre frère ou à ses secrets. »

Les frères restèrent silencieux un moment, Léonardo s'avança. « Je suis partant. » Ses deux frères s'avancèrent aussi et hochèrent de la tête.

Splinter acquiesça de la tête à leur décision et leur fit signe de s'installer en position de méditation autour du lit, formant un cercle dont Donatello était le centre.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Vous voulez savoir si Bishop et encore vivant et reviendra ? Et bien... c'est un secret ! **

**J'attends vos avis et commentaires, ou bien vos questions, comme d'habitude dans ma petite boite à message.**

**à bientôt, biz Missbille !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Chapitre dur pour les frères Hamato et leur père qui vont enfin découvrir tout ce que Donatello a eu tant de mal à leur dissimuler !

Mafexx : Thanks for your comments which are welcome ! Kiss !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit en voyant qu'il était assis dans une forêt. Les arbres étaient hauts, les troncs épais, mais des feuilles jonchés le sol comme en automne. Les feuilles étaient vertes tendres comme si elles étaient tombées juste après s'être ouvertes.

Le jeune leader sentit la présence de sa famille autour de lui.

« On dirait qu'ils sont malades ces arbres, les feuilles tombent alors qu'elles sont encore vertes. » Léo se tourna vers Raphaël qui venait de parler.

Splinter s'avança jusqu'aux arbres et toucha le tronc de l'un d'eux. L'arbre sembla frémir sous son toucher et perdit d'autres feuilles. « Nous sommes dans le monde de votre frère. Ces arbres sont un reflet de son état d'esprit, cette forêt est dans cet état de souffrance depuis un moment apparemment… »

Michelangelo poussa un cri surprit en pointant quelque chose. « Là-bas, regarder ! »

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir un renard blanc arborant des peintures-tatouages violets sur son pelage. Le renard était assis au milieu d'un chemin qui n'était pas là à l'instant. Splinter s'avança jusqu'au renard qui ne bougea pas. Quand ses fils les rejoignirent, le renard se leva d'un pas tranquille et s'avança sur le chemin de terre battu. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et s'assit pour les attendre. Léonardo s'avança sur le chemin. « Je pense que l'invitation est assez clair pour être comprise. »

Ils suivirent le renard un moment, les paysages de forêt s'effacèrent brutalement laissant place à un paysage de cendre et de terre stérile sous un ciel nuageux noirâtre. Splinter s'arrêta un instant en reconnaissant le paysage du cauchemar, il soupira et reprit la route avec ses fils.

Le renard les guider toujours quand Raphaël repéra quelque chose dans le paysage désertique qu'il pointa en criant. « Là-bas ! »

Il y avait un cratère qui s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol qui avait souffert, ouvrant des fissures longue de plusieurs kilomètres et des crevasses sans fond. Malgré tout on distinguait qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le cratère par le nuage de poussière qui s'en échapper. Un hurlement horrible déchira l'air, tout le monde se figea.

Léonardo sentit son sang gelé quand il reconnut la voix de Donatello, il courut vers le cratère. Le renard apparut soudainement devant lui, faisant signe de continuer sur le chemin. Léo le contourna en grognant et courut, suivit de sa famille dans le cratère. « DON ! Tiens bon ! On arrive ! »

Ils arrivèrent incroyablement vite dans le creux du cratère en dévalant la pente et se figèrent devant la scène d'horreur.

Donatello, couvert de sang et les mains enchaînés, était maintenu au sol par trois silhouettes gigantesques qui ressembler à des tortues difformes. Leurs peaux étaient de couleur vert sombre, sur leurs crânes et leurs carapaces étaient éclaboussé des couleurs sanguinolentes bleu, orange et rouge. Ils riaient des cris de leur prisonnier qu'ils malmenaient. La tortue monstrueuse portant les couleurs d'un rouge intense était entre les cuisses de leur frère, le violant avec sauvagerie.

L'adolescent torturé, hurla et supplia la créature pour qu'elle arrête.

La créature ignora ses suppliques cherchant à atteindre son propre plaisir, il attrapa et souleva du sol la malheureuse tortue pour améliorer sa prise sur elle. Le jeune mutant se débattit inutilement contre le monstre qui continua sa besogne.

Les frères de Donatello se jetèrent sur les monstres en hurlant de rage, mais ils passèrent au travers sans les atteindre.

Raphaël se jeta à nouveau contre celui qui s'en prenait à son frère, mais ne fit que passer au travers sans pourvoir atteindre Donatello pour le mettre à l'abri. Pendant un instant, le monstre se dissipa pour laisser place à une version bestiale de Raph souriant à la douleur qu'il infligeait à son petit frère en l'empalant sur son membre.

La tortue vert émeraude resta figé d'horreur à cette vision, comme ses frères quand ils comprirent que les autres monstres étaient en faites eux-mêmes dans une version monstrueuse.

Splinter sentit son cœur se briser quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'écroula à genoux dans la poussière, la main agrippé à sa poitrine lancinante alors que résonner à ses oreilles les cris et les pleurs de détresse de son enfant qui subissait l'impensable de ses propres frères.

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudainement, saisissant tout le monde. La scène s'était soudainement figée. Le renard blanc aux tatouages violets assis sur un rocher proche d'eux, glapit et les fixa avec insistance.

Splinter se leva lentement sans lâcher l'animal des yeux, me voulant plus voir une seule image de cette scène infernal. « Il faut qu'on avance mes enfants… »

Ses fils étaient trop choqués parce qu'ils venaient de voir pour bouger.

Raph leva les yeux vers le monstre-tortue couvert de lignes si rouge qu'on aurait dit du sang, qui écraser son petit frère de tout son poids pour mieux l'imprégner. Soudainement, l'image sauta, montrant un autre monstre-tortue aux tâches jaunâtres sales qui molester Donatello en lui léchant le visage. Celui-ci bougea au ralentit en s'hachurant comme une vidéo à la bande abîmée pour laisser voir Michelangelo souriant comme un dément pour disparaître. Apparu ensuite le monstre aux zébrures bleu-noir mordant jusqu'au sang Donatello dans le cou pendant qu'il atteignait l'orgasme en lui. La tortue difforme aux rayures bleu-noir fut figée par des saccades puis disparut pour dévoiler Léonardo passé des doigts ensanglantés sur les lèvres de Donatello en disant. **« Maintenant ta virginité est à moi. »**

Léonardo resta tétanisé par l'horreur, c'était lui. Lui qui avait violé en premier son petit frère, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Lui qui avait provoqué le pire jour de la vie de son frère. Il secoua la tête d'impuissance en pleurant pour renier ce spectacle qui ne s'arrêter pas.

Le renard blanc apparut soudainement devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux noirs, intensément. Le jeune leader le regarda en pleurant et lui demanda. « Pourquoi ?! »

Le renard poussa un glapissement et se mit à se distendre, déchirant la peau de son ventre. Sous les yeux ébahis de la famille Hamato, apparu des bras et des jambes couleur vert olive. Puis le reste du corps d'une tortue que tous reconnu.

« Do… Donatello ?! » Interrogea Splinter à la tortue vert olive qui porter à présent la peau du renard blanc tatoués de violet sur sa tête, descendant tel un manteau sur ses bras et sa carapace. La tortue accroupit au sol tourna son regard sur lui, dévoilant son visage portant des tatouages complexes violet autour de ses yeux noirs. Splinter resta confus devant cet être étrange qui ressembler tant à son enfant sans être lui. « Qui es-tu ! Où est mon fils ! »

La tortue courba la tête. _« Heureux de constater que vos yeux voit toujours aussi juste Sensei. »_

Le rat mutant le regarda confus. « Sensei ? »

L'adolescent hocha de la tête. _«_ _Je suis une partie de votre fils. Donc vous êtes aussi mon Sensei. »_

Léonardo sembla se ressaisir en voyant cet être qui sembler être son frère. « Une partie ? »

La tortue tatoué se releva et pointa d'un doigt une petite sacoche portant l'emblème des médecins accrochée à sa hanche. _« J'ai été créé pour aider Donatello quand vous êtes blessez. Le médecin qui n'a jamais peur, qui ne ressent rien et qui agit avec logique pour garder les siens en vie. C'est moi. Il n'a jamais aimé la vue du sang et encore moins quand c'est celui de sa famille qui coule. »_

Raphaël se leva pour le toucher, sentant qu'il y avait bien un corps tangible devant lui, il l'enlaça dans ses bras en sanglotant. « Don, tu es Don. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Rentre à la maison avec nous ! »

La tortue portant la peau de renard blanc le repoussa sans difficulté et avec douceur. _« Je ne suis pas ton frère mais une partie de lui. J'ai été créé quand il a dû recoudre Michelangelo qui s'était ouvert l'épaule à l'âge de 6 ans. Splinter était absent, il paniqua tant qu'il ne pouvait pas le recoudre. Mikey perdait tellement de sang, il pouvait s'évanouir ou pire mourir. Alors je suis intervenu et on a pu le recoudre. »_

Michelangelo regarda la tortue portant la peau de renard blanc en murmurant. « Dédoublement de la personnalité…. J'ai causé un dédoublement de la personnalité à Donny… »

La tortue se tourna vers lui. _« C'était un choix logique pour le bien de tous. »_

Il se mit à remonter la pente du cratère, forçant les tortues qui ne voulaient pas le perdre, à le suivre, les éloignant du centre où étaient encore figés les souvenirs du viol.

Splinter remercia intérieurement cet esprit de les éloigner de là car il sentait que son cœur n'aurait pas tenu le coup de voir cela encore une minute.

La tortue vert olive aux tatouages violets les ramena sur le sentier de terre battu et leur montra une direction au loin. _« Votre frère et fils est prisonnier là-bas, il faut l'aider avant qu'il se fasse dissoudre par les ténèbres. La dernière fois j'ai pu l'aider à se sortir de là, mais cette fois c'est plus grave. Si vous voulez le ramener sain et sauf chez vous, ne vous éloignez plus de ce sentier. Vous perdez du temps et de l'énergie qui seront nécessaire pour l'aider. Comprit. »_

Tous hochèrent de la tête et suivirent la tortue vêtu de sa peau de renard. Ils passèrent devant des paysages de vallée et de montagne qui devenaient de plus en plus lugubre et angoissant. Michelangelo demanda avec mal aise. « Pourquoi est-ce aussi terrifiant ici ? »

_« Il a perdu espoir depuis longtemps, il ne vit plus que pour s'assurer que vous restiez sain et sauf. »_

Tous s'exclamèrent. « Quoi ! Pourquoi Don fait ça !? »

Il tourna sa tête vers eux, avec pour la première fois depuis qu'il est apparu, une lueur douce dans le regard. « Il vous aime. Et il est prêt à tout pour votre sécurité et votre bonheur. Il a supplié Splinter de ne jamais vous parlez de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé car il savait que ça vous détruiriez. Il a porté les enfants par ce qu'il savait qu'ils représentaient plus que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire pour vous. La survie de notre espèce et de votre lignée. Il veut tout ce qui existe de mieux pour vous… »

Ils continuèrent en silence, chacun méditant sur les paroles qu'il avait entendu. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui avait été une tour qui dut être majestueuse, elle était à présent en ruine et délabré. Un vent d'un froid saisissant arraché des débris et des pierres à l'édifice qui les faisaient s'envoler dangereusement de toutes parts.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Splinter.

_« Ici c'est le temple de la source…votre frère est là-dedans. »_ Lui répondit la tortue tatouée de violet avec tristesse.

Léonardo lui toucha doucement l'épaule. « Pourquoi cette tristesse ? »

La tortue le regarda puis tourna un regard concentré vers l'édifice avant de parler._« Ce temple renferme ce qui représente l'âme de Donatello. Dans les étages les plus hauts, il y avait l'avenir, les étoiles et les astres. Tout est dans le noir et s'est effondré… il ne croit plus en son avenir. Dans le sanctuaire qui s'enfonce dans les sous-sols, il y avait une fresque gigantesque contant l'histoire de la mutation et de la création de notre famille. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore intacte, si elle ne l'est plus… Cela serait grave, car elle représente les racines de sa vie… tout le temple est si fragilisé… son âme est tellement brisée qu'elle ne résiste presque plus à l'appel de l'oubli. Quand les enfants sont nés… l'herbe a reverdit, le vent devenu brise. On pouvait même voir parfois le bleu du ciel, la tour du temple se reconstruisit lentement pour s'élever de nouveau. Résistant au démon qui s'était installé dans le sanctuaire. »_

Raphaël s'exclama. « Un démon ?! »

La tortue tatouée hocha la tête. _« Il rôdait au début dans la partie de la forêt brûlé et le poursuivait pour le torturer. Étant traqué de toute part, Donatello s'est enfermé dans le temple. Mais le démon a franchi toutes les barrières et s'est installé dans le temple. Il a saccagé, piller les trésors du temple. Votre frère à tout reconstruit à chaque fois avec patience, ignorant le démon et le repoussant. Mais quand il fut à nouveau prisonnier de cet homme, le démon est devenu plus fort et l'a fait prisonnier dans le sanctuaire de la source. » _

Léonardo intriqué lui demanda. « Mais d'où vient ce démon ? »

_« Il est né après ce que cet homme lui a fait… »_

Tous savait qui était l'homme dont il parlé, même cet autre Donatello refusait d'appeler par son nom Bishop. La tortue tatouée soupira et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent avec méfiance pour ce qu'ils allaient trouvés, les portes étaient défoncés et les couloirs portés des traces de bataille. Ils suivirent la tortue à la peau de renard blanc qui les guida à travers les couloirs qui étaient de véritable labyrinthe. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui s'ouvrait comme une cathédrale, de part et d'autre de cette salle il y avait des milliards d'alcôves où luisaient des lumières ténu. Curieux, Michelangelo s'en approcha et en toucha une qui avait une sensation de mousse.

L'alcôve se mit à briller, éblouissant tout le monde.

« Mikey qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! » Cria Raphaël furieux.

La voix de la tortue tatouée soupira. _« Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. »_

* * *

Quand ils furent capables de voir à nouveau, ils virent qu'ils étaient dans le laboratoire de Donatello qui était penché sur une de ses expériences. Un cri explosa et le génie se précipita dehors en attrapant son Bo. Devant lui se tenait Draco Ultime qui les attaqué avec le spectre du temps du seigneur Simultis.

Les frères revécus la scène de combat comme s'ils y étaient, ils se virent se faire aspirés par le vortex spatio-temporel qui les projeta dans des dimensions différentes.

Donatello atterrit et se retrouva dans un repaire saccagé emplit de poussière, il finit par sortir de là par l'ascenseur du garage qui était lui aussi dans un état d'abandon.

Ses frères le suivaient avec un sourire nostalgique parce que ce Donatello était leur frère tel qu'il était avant que ces catastrophes ne commencent.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quels points il est encore maigre par rapport à avant. » Murmura Léonardo par réflexe pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Donatello, qui ne pouvait les voir, explora le garage en murmurant à lui-même. « Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Sa famille le suivit quand il sortit dans la rue pour tomber sur une patrouille militaire portant le symbole des Foot. Ils sortirent leurs armes comme lui pour se battre mais furent interrompu par une ombre qui surgit et attaqua la patrouille Foot. Il les élimina en un temps record, Donatello s'écria en reconnaissant la silhouette d'un de ses frères et s'élança heureux vers elle. La tortue se retourna vers lui et l'adolescent s'immobilisa choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

C'était Michelangelo couvert de cicatrise, un bandana différent couvrait sa tête chauve et il avait un bras en moins dont le moignon était cerclé de métal. Il était plus grand et visiblement plus âgé que Donatello qui s'avança vers lui choqué en l'interpellant. « Mikey ? »

Son frère l'accueillit très mal, le guidant pour fuir les lieux le plus rapidement possibles. Sa famille suivit le vieux Michelangelo qui guida son ancien grand frère à travers leur ville à moitié détruite, complétement soumise à Shredder. Ils comprirent mieux ce qu'avait vécu leur frère, ce futur était horrible. Et quand ils se trouvèrent devant la tombe de Splinter tous se sentirent mal à l'aise alors que Donatello pleura la mort de leur père sans les voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG de la résistance et que Donatello put voir ses deux autres frères eux aussi vieux et couverts de cicatrices de bataille. Tous furent choqués en les voyant ainsi, Léonardo portait des lunettes de soleil noir pour cacher ses yeux aveugles. Il ne portait plus son masque bleu laissant son visage nu et un long manteau en cuir noir.

Raphaël avait toujours son bandeau rouge mais son œil gauche était fermé par des points de suture grossier, il porté un blouson de cuir épais et laminé par les batailles.

L'image se bloqua soudainement, les tortues et leur père se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle des alcôves.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Demanda Michelangelo en cherchant autour d'eux.

La tortue tatouée de violet portant la peau de renard blanc apparu devant eux. _« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »_

Et il partit en avant sans se retourner. Mikey excité parce qu'ils avaient vu lui courut après en le bombardant de questions sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. « Chaque trou contient un souvenir ? Comment ça marche ? C'est super détaillé ! On aurait cru que ça se produisait à l'instant ! C'était fabuleux ! »

_« Ce ne sont pas des trous mais des alcôves. Si ses souvenirs sont aussi précis c'est parce que Donatello à une hypermnésie. Ça signifie que tout ce qu'il voit, tous ce qu'il entend et voit sont enregistrés pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Ses plus vieux souvenirs sont aussi net que si ça c'était produit à l'instant. »_ La tortue tatouée lui répondit avec le même ton que Donatello prenait quand il était fatigué par Michelangelo, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

« Je savais que Donny était comme un ordinateur, il n'oublie jamais rien… Attend ! Il se rappel de tout aussi clairement ? Tu veux dire que même les trucs horribles, il … »

_« Il s'en rappel comme si ça venait d'arriver… c'est ça le problème… il tient un journal depuis qu'il a découvert que ça l'aide à rester dans une bonne chronologie. Mais tous les souvenirs restent toujours clairs… les bons comme les mauvais, toujours avec la même force. Ne permettant pas à son esprit de guérir… et la dépression n'a pas arrangé les choses. » _

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle où se dresser plusieurs statues.

Les statues aux nombres de 4 étaient toutes alignées au centre de la pièce selon un ordre précis.

La plus imposante représentait Splinter, dans un kimono de soie marron et un hakama noir. La posture droite tenant son bâton de marche devant lui pour prendre légèrement appuie dessus. Le visage grave et spirituel tel un grand Maître du Bushidô mais avec un sourire paternel. Au pied de la statue reposer un objet que reconnut le vieux père, c'est un livre sur les mathématiques qu'il avait offert à Donatello pour ses cinq ans.

La deuxième statue représenté Léonardo dans un habit de cérémonie japonais digne d'un fils de grand samouraï, ses sabres étaient dans leurs étuis accrochés à sa taille. La posture droite comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer ses sabres sur l'instant, son visage était comme celui de Splinter mais il n'avait pas le doux sourire paternel de ce dernier. Au pied de la statue reposer une voiture électrique que Léonardo reconnut comme celle qui avait failli coûter la vie à Donatello quand il avait voulu la récupérer dans l'eau et qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

La troisième statue représenté Raphaël dans une armure de guerrier samouraï prêt à se battre dans sa position de garde avec ses Sais. Au pied de la statue était posé un origami de grue réalisé dans une feuille violette. Raph fut émut en reconnaissant la grue porte-bonheur qu'il avait fait pour Donatello quand il avait 7 ans. Il était tombé si malade que tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait mourir, alors il lui avait fait ce pliage pour lui faire plaisir et l'aider à guérir.

La quatrième statue représenter Michelangelo dans une tenue de ninja amélioré avec des accessoires dignes d'un super héros, la posture fière et fanfaronne flattant l'aspect héroïque de la tortue. Mikey fut bouleversé en trouvant l'objet au pied de la statue. C'était un livre qu'il avait créé et offert à Donny pour son 7ème anniversaire. L'histoire parlée de leur amitié et de son admiration pour son grand frère adoré. Mikey sanglota. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit Donny… Pardon… »

Une main lui pressa l'épaule, il leva la tête vers Léonardo qui chercher à le réconforter.

La tortue tatouée de violet les rappela à la réalité. _« Ceci est comme vous le devinez, ce à quoi vous ressemblez dans son âme. Le démon a essayé de les détruire à de nombreuses reprises, Donatello les a toujours protégés de lui. »_

Tous regardèrent la tortue avec tristesse. « Comme il l'a toujours fait pour nous même… » Répondit Léonardo en écho à leurs cœurs.

La tortue vert olive pointa une entrée qui était marqué par un torii sacré. « Voici le sanctuaire de la source... »

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Et oui, j'ai osé faire un mélange entre Apolex et Donny pour incarner le dédoublement de Donatello ! Après tout, un dédoublement de personnalité se produit en général pour protéger l'esprit de la personne alors je me suis dit que le résultat devait être à la hauteur de Donatello pour être un bon protecteur quand il en avait besoin.**

**Et oui, j'ai osé ressortir l'hypermnésie pour Donatello car je trouve que ça lui va très bien ! *O***

**à bientôt, Missbille !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Désolé, désolé pour le retard car j'ai eu quelque problème d'horaire et on n'a pas arrêté de me distraire de mon pc.

P.S: un petit coucou à Mafexx et Dana. ¡Muchas gracias! Merci beaucoup !

Pour le double de Donny, je ne lui est pas trouvé de nom car il n'en a pas vraiment utilité puisqu'il se considère juste comme le porteur d'harmonie. Mais si je devais lui en donner un ce serait sans doute Beneto.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

Les tortues et leur Maître franchirent le portail japonais et descendirent les marches en pierres avec précaution.

« Une fois en bas à quoi doit-on s'attendre ? » Demanda Splinter.

La tortue portant la peau de renard blanc, était devant les guidant, lui répondit avec hésitation. « Je ne sais pas… une fois que le démon l'a enfermé dans le sanctuaire, je n'ai pas pu rester… Donatello m'en veux toujours de lui avoir fait ça… »

« Quoi donc ? » S'exclama Michelangelo curieux.

La tortue répondit avec une petite voix. « Quand tu lui as avoué tes sentiments et qu'il t'a repoussé. Tu l'as insulté… ça l'a… ébranlé et il a commencé à sombrer dans une crise de folie. Alors, j'ai pris sa place et je l'ai fait sortir pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose. Daniele a réussi à me suivre sans que je m'en rends compte… Tout ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là est de ma faute… c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus me voir. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle souterraine du sanctuaire sur ses paroles. Le plus jeune frère s'approcha de la tortue tatouée et l'attrapa dans une étreinte en sanglotant. « C'est de ma faute à moi tout ça… je suis désolé, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… »

La tortue lui rendit doucement l'étreinte avant de se séparer de lui. _« Ce qui est fait et fait, l'avenir reste encore à écrire. » _

Ils suivirent la tortue-esprit qui les guida jusqu'à un bassin que Raphaël et Michelangelo reconnurent. « Hé ? Ce n'est pas l'étang de Donny aimait tant aller avant de se faire attraper ? » Demanda Mikey.

« On dirait, mais il semble trois fois plus grand que l'original, on dirait un lac. » Répondit Raph.

L'étang d'une eau noire et fraîche, occupé une grande partie du sanctuaire. Le plafond était constellé de pierres précieuses qui briller comme des étoiles. Des torches étaient à intervalles réguliers offrant un éclairage suffisant pour voir à plusieurs mètres. Les murs portés une fresque peinte que les tortues ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer.

_« Elle est toujours intacte ! __»_ S'exclama avec soulagement la tortue tatouée.

La fresque représenter quatre petites tortues baignant dans le liquide mutagène vert- bleu fluo et un rat qui essayer de les faire réunir dans une boite à café pour les mettre en sécurité.

Splinter sourit en voyant à quels points Donatello tenait à ses racines en voyant le portrait de son Maître Yoshi qui enseigner sans le savoir à Splinter, encore un simple rat, la voie du Bushido.

Un bruit d'eau résonna, ainsi que des sanglots.

Ils en cherchèrent la source allant jusqu'à l'étang d'où provenait ces bruits. Ils repèrent alors une tortue mutante qui était sous un système qui projeter violemment de l'eau sur elle. La tortue était recroquevillée, s'agrippant à elle-même en sanglotant sous la cascade artificielle, elle vacilla et tomba de face dans l'eau.

Léonardo se précipita en plongeant dans l'étang pour la secourir. Quand il retourna la tortue sur sa carapace pour qu'elle puisse respirer, il fut figé en reconnaissant son frère Donatello. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, on aurait dit qu'il avait 12 ans au lieu de 16. Il ramena la jeune tortue démasquée vers les autres qui étaient restés sur la rive.

Tous furent étonnés en constatant que la tortue était Donatello enfant. Michelangelo demanda s'il n'était pas une autre illusion.

Splinter se pencha pour mieux voir l'enfant et lui caressa tendrement le front. « Nous l'avons retrouvé. C'est bien Donatello. »

« Pourquoi il a l'air si jeune ? Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une illusion comme plutôt ? » Demanda Raphaël.

_« C'est bien votre frère.__»_ Confirma la tortue au tatouage violet.

La jeune tortue était frigorifié d'être resté longtemps dans l'eau glaciale. Splinter et ses fils s'efforcèrent de la réchauffer en frottant ses membres. Le jeune Donatello gémit et finit par ouvrir des yeux fatigués. Il regarda les membres de sa famille et hurla en voyant son double plus âgé portant la peau de renard blanc. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Va-t'en ! C'est à cause de toi si tout va mal ! »

Splinter attrapa Donatello avant qu'il ne chasse son double et le força à le regarder. « Calme-toi Donatello. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il pensait bien faire… » Il se tut, surprit par la réaction de son enfant qui le regarda en pleurant. « Père… »

Splinter lui essuya ses larmes. « Oui mon fils. »

« Pourquoi suis-je si différent de mes frères… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne sois pas votre fils mais une erreur de la nature ? »

Son père continua d'essuyer ses larmes avec douceur et le tira contre lui pour le consoler en lui disant. « Tu n'es pas une erreur mon fils. »

L'enfant sanglota. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester Hamato Donatello, votre troisième fils… c'est tout ce que je veux… que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Léonardo parla doucement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune tortue. « Mais tout peux redevenir comme avant. Il suffit que tu reviennes avec nous. »

Donatello n'osa pas le regarder et secoua la tête, avant de baisser les yeux en sanglotant. « Vous savez la vérité n'est-ce pas... »

Les frères-tortues baissèrent la tête dans la honte. Mikey finit par parler. « Je suis désolé… Je… j'ai lu ton journal... si j'avais su... »

Donatello se crispa dans les bras de son père et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine paternelle en sanglotant. « Je le savais… je le savais… plus jamais je ne pourrais redevenir votre fils et leur frère ! »

L'enfant disparu des bras de son père qui s'écria. « DONATELLO ! »

La tortue tatouée pointa l'endroit où Léonardo avant trouvé son frère pour la première fois. Ils virent la petite silhouette à nouveau sous la cascade artificielle qui projetait violemment de l'eau glacé sur son corps alors qu'il était recroquevillé dessous.

Splinter se jeta à l'eau et le rejoins. « Donatello ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Ça te fait du mal ! »

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, l'éloigna des projections d'eau tout en cherchant à le réchauffer en lui frottant les épaules. Donatello lui répondit en grelottant. « Pu… purifi… cation… je dois me purifier… il faut… que je redevienne pur… pour pouvoir être avec vous à nouveau. »

Son père le serra contre lui plus fort. « Tu as le cœur pur mon enfant. Tu es et restas toujours mon fils ! Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela pour rester avec nous. Tu as assez souffert comme ça. »

Donatello secoua la tête. « Je suis en train de briser notre famille ! Shredder sait qu'il va conquérir le monde ! Tout va être détruit par ma faute ! »

« C'est faux ! »

Splinter et Donatello regardèrent surprit Léonardo qui les avaient rejoint avec ses frères. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Rien ne va être détruit par ta faute. Parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal ! » Continua avec ferveur l'aîné.

Michelangelo pleura en prenant le petit Donatello dans ses bras. « Si c'est ça doit être de la faute de quelqu'un c'est la mienne ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela, ni même t'embrasser contre ta volonté. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute ! »

Le jeune Donatello secoua la tête. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'ai fait bien pire… c'est moi qui t'est frappé à la casse. J'ai failli te tuer parce que je ne voulais pas que tu entendes l'enregistrement de mon interrogatoire. »

Mikey le regarda choquer, l'enfant vert olive dégouté par lui-même détourna les yeux en sanglotant. « J'ai fait tellement de chose pour vous cacher ça… j'ai donné à Shredder les moyens pour conquérir la ville parce qu'il me tenait. Je… je… suis désolé. J'ai bafoué tout ce en quoi nous croyons pour ça. »

Raphaël attrapa son petit frère et le serra dans ses bras. « Tout va bien Don, tu ne te rappel pas ? Tu as refusé d'obéir à Shredder. Tu lui as tenu tête. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à part protéger notre famille. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. »

Donatello sanglota en s'accrochant à la taille de Raphaël, murmurant son nom d'une voix fragile. Raph embrassa doucement son petit frère sur le front. « Je t'aime Don. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime énormément. »

Mikey posa une main timide sur l'épaule de l'enfant mutant. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'as soigné et je vais très bien. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné je suis seul coupable. »

Donatello lui pris sa main et lui répondit en pleurant. « J'avais tellement peur… je suis sensé te protéger. Et non pas te faire du mal. »

Léonardo caressa doucement la carapace de son frère vert olive. « Tu l'as protégé et ramené chez nous en sécurité. Tu as protégé notre famille. Tout va bien Don. »

Donatello sanglota en s'agrippant à Raph qui le serra en retour. « Tu nous a protégé au péril de ta vie et de ta santé mental. Maintenant laisse-nous porter avec toi ce fardeau. »

Donatello continua de pleurer et s'accrocha aux mains de ses frères pour ne pas les perdre.

Le seul qui ne s'était pas joint à la famille Hamato, était le double vert olive qui porter la peau de renard blanc. Il se tenait immobile sur les rives de l'étang, regardant dans une direction avec attention.

Splinter l'observa intriguer par son comportement, il s'écria quand il disparut soudainement comme Donatello l'avait fait auparavant. Ses fils se tournèrent vers la rive et s'étonnèrent de sa disparition.

Le jeune Donatello pâlit et se raidit dans les bras de Raph qui le regarda inquiet alors qu'il s'écriait. « Oh non… non ! » Il agrippa Raphaël et ses frères en leur disant affolé. « Cachez-vous ! Il arrive ! »

« Qui ? » Demanda Léo anxieux de voir son petit frère aussi terrifié.

« Le démon… s'il vous trouve… » Bégaya l'enfant.

Raphaël le pris par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. « On l'affrontera… c'est lui qui te retient ici, il va payer pour ça ! »

Donatello le regarda avec peur et angoisse. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Il… il… est trop fort… »

Une voix résonna dans le sanctuaire. « Je sens ton parfum Donatella. Elle est si douce. J'espère que ton goût est toujours aussi suave que ton odeur. J'ai envie de te dévorer… »

Donatello se recroquevilla en boule, le regard épouvanté alors qu'apparut devant eux un homme vêtu d'une tenue noir connu de tous.

L'agent Bishop s'immobilisa dès qu'il repéra les intrus et les observa avec intérêt sans bouger de sa place.

« Le démon, c'est lui ? » S'exclama Léonardo en dégainant ses armes comme ses frères qui se placèrent entre lui et Don.

Splinter se plaça à côté de Donatello qui trembler de terreur en sanglotant. Il le prit en douceur dans ses bras en le questionnant. « Donatello, pourquoi est-il là ? »

« Il est toujours là… toujours… il me poursuit tout le temps… me faire du mal et veux… que je reste avec lui… j'ai essayé de le combattre… il m'a vaincu à chaque fois... » En disant ça, l'image de Donatello fluctua devant Splinter. Devenant Donatello, âgé de 16 ans, couvert de bleus et des meurtrissures sur tout le corps qui était maigre et briser. « … Il m'a puni… j'ai fini emprisonner ici pour son plaisir… il veut… que je devienne sa femme… »

Splinter réalisa que Donatello avait entendu les dernières paroles de Bishop et que son esprit les avait intégrés à la volonté du démon. « Mon enfant, tu n'as plus rien as craindre de lui. Il est mort. »

L'enfant regarda son père avec confusion. « Mort ? Mais…. » Il regarda en direction du démon entrant dans l'eau sombre qui vira au rouge sang à son contact.

« Donatella… je vais devoir m'occuper de tuer ta famille de nuisible… on en formera une nouvelle plus forte à nous deux. » Dit d'un ton faussement triste l'homme en noir qui souriait en dévoilant des dents pointues.

Splinter prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains qui paniquer en voyant le démon s'approcher et le força à le regarder. « Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, ce démon n'a plus de raison d'être. Il est mort et ne reviendra plus ! »

Donatello regarda son père, incertain par la déclaration qu'il n'osait croire.

« Il est mort, le démon est mort ! » Lui répéta Splinter.

Le démon fut frappé par une lumière provenant de nulle part qui le projeta hors de l'étang.

Donatello regarda son double qui était apparu d'un seul coup entre ses frères et le démon, tenant un arc donc la corde vibré encore. Le démon se releva, les yeux rougeoyants derrière ses lunettes de soleil alors que sa peau devenait plus écailleuse et que son corps se déformer pour s'agrandir. « Il faudra aussi que je me débarrasse de cet aspect répugnant de toi. »

La tortue tatouée de violet se tourna vers Splinter et lui jeta l'arc. _« Détruisez-le ! »_

Splinter tendit la corde de l'arc et se concentra, imaginant une flèche pour atteindre son ennemi. Il lâcha la corde et un trait aveuglant jaillit de l'arc, frappant le démon en pleine poitrine.

Bishop regarda le trou dans sa poitrine qui le traverser de part en part, causé par la flèche de lumière. Il leva la main vers Donatello qui le regarda avec méprit en lui disant. « Meurt… »

La créature se fissura en petits morceaux, se désintégrant sous l'effet de la lumière qui se répandit à partir de sa blessure. Il disparut en tombant en poussière.

« Il… il est mort ? » Demanda en tremblant Donatello, perdu par les événements.

Son père le prit dans ses bras et lui dit. « Oui… je l'ai tué. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. Je te protège mon fils. »

Son enfant s'accrocha à lui en sanglotant. « Alors… je suis quoi maintenant ? »

« Mon fils, tu es Hamato Donatello. Mon fils. » Lui dit Splinter en séchant ses larmes.

Donatello finit par se calmer et se leva avec hésitation. Son double se tient à quelques pas de lui, ses frères étaient autour de lui. La tortue tatouée lui tendit la main, Donatello la lui prit doucement et se mit à briller. Quand la lumière diminua il y avait deux Donatello : celui qui portait la peau de renard blanc et celui qu'il connaissait, leur frère.

« Donny ! » Léo, Raph et Mikey se jetèrent sur lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras en pleurant de joie.

« Les gars ! J'ai toujours été là, calmez-vous ! Vous m'étouffez ! »

« Mais tout à l'heure tu étais si jeune ! Ensuite si blessé ! » S'exclama Mikey en le relâchant à contre cœur.

« Ce n'était qu'une apparence. J'étais tellement fatigué que je ne contrôlai plus rien… »

Léonardo lui pressa doucement l'épaule pour lui demander. « Maintenant tout va bien, tu vas pouvoir rentrer avec nous. Tu ne risques plus rien. »

Donatello lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête à la surprise de tous. « J'ai une dernière chose à faire ».

**à suivre...**

**Il y a encore tant à faire pour panser les blessures de l'esprit de Donatello et les blessures qu'elles causeront à sa famille. Et si peu de temps pour écrire !**

**à bientôt, missbille.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Bon et bien, je vous l'annonce c'est le final de cette histoire ! Le cercle des catastrophes et des erreurs va-t-il enfin s'arrêter pour la famille Hamato? Lisez vite pour avoir la réponse!

Bonne lecture !

_P.S: Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour votre attention que vous portez à cette histoire et pour avoir prit le temps de laisser un commentaire ou un avis! _

_Big bisoux à tous ! OXOXO_

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

* * *

La famille Hamato se retrouva d'un seul coup devant le cratère. Lieu de désolation lugubre dans l'esprit de Donatello par le traumatisme commit par ses frères devenus des bêtes enragées.

Le jeune mutant vert olive en regarda le fond. Son souvenir des atrocités que lui avait fait subir les monstres hurla vers lui alors que tout recommencer encore une fois. Son corps se couvrit lentement des marques et des bleus qu'il avait porté dissimuler sous des bandages pendant des semaines.

Ses frères et son père le regardèrent avec angoisse alors qu'il commença à saigner des coupures et blessures qui s'ouvraient lentement sur son corps. _Juste une dernière fois_, supplia-t-il à son double coincé au fond du cratère qui aller subir encore une fois son pire souvenir.

L'adolescent commença d'une voix faible. « Ce jour-là… j'ai cru que vous me faisiez une blague, j'ai réalisé trop tard que c'était à cause du nuage toxique que vous étiez devenu bizarre. J'ai dû me battre contre vous trois… vous m'avez insultés et frapper comme si j'étais votre ennemi. À un moment, j'ai cru que je vous avais maitrisé par un coup de chance, mais je me suis fait avoir. Quand je suis revenu à moi… Léo n'était plus là… je ne savais pas encore… le monstre le possédé déjà… et il… il voulait jouer avec moi… il disait… il disait qu'il aimait mes cris… et avec le sabre m'a coupé aux cuisses… ensuite il a fait venir Raph et Mikey… les monstres les posséder aussi. Et il a ordonné à celui qui avait le corps de Raph de m'immobiliser à sol et à celui de Mikey de me mettre le sabre en travers de la bouche… et de m'ouvrir la bouche avec si je criais. »

Donatello sanglota en s'efforçant de parler fort pour être entendu clairement. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'ils leur disent exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Il voulait être libre de ce fardeau, pouvoir guérir et peut-être, être pardonné de sa lâcheté. Il avala difficilement et continua en bégayant alors que les monstres se mettaient à l'œuvre sur son corps. « Il… il m'a attrapé les jambes et… me… me les a ouvertes de force… il s'est caressé et… s'est couché sur moi… j'avais mal… je… je ne pouvais pas crier... à cause du katana dans ma bouche… j'ai mordu dedans… aussi fort que je pouvais… je me suis ouvert autant que possible… mais j'avais toujours mal… quand il a terminé… il a passé ses mains en-entre mes cuisses… et m'a peint les lèvres avec le sang en disant que ma virginité était à lui. En-ensuite, ce fut celui qui avait Mikey… la douleur me rendait dingue… et-et il a su faire réagir mon corps à ses attentions et il en a ri… quand ce fut finit… ce… celui qui avait Raph se coucha sur moi à son tour… j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui demander d'arrêté… il-il m'a soulevé du sol et… fait ça jusqu'à ce qu'il excite les autres à nouveau… ils ont continués encore et encore… ils m'ont utilisés… dévorés… celui qui avait le corps Léo… m'a étranglé à mort, parce que je ne pouvais plus les satisfaire… je me suis réveillé après dans les bras de Splinter. »

Donatello pleura en voyant son double au fond du cratère être enfin sauvé par son père qui l'enlaça tendrement et l'emmena loin de ce lieu maudit. Il sursauta violemment quand une main prit la sienne, il tourna les yeux pour croiser les yeux dorés de son frère aîné immédiat qui hoqueta. « Je suis désolé… désolé, tellement désolé. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Pardonne-moi… »

Raphaël tituba en posant doucement son autre main sur la joue ensanglantée de Donatello qui le laissa faire, le regardant avec tristesse et honte de ses pupilles chocolat ternies. Ses autres frères s'approchèrent lentement, ébranlés et choqués à cause du récit des atrocités qu'ils avaient commis dans leurs folies et par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu au fond du cratère d'après les souvenirs de Donatello. Ils avaient commis un acte impardonnable.

Léonardo ne pouvait pas regarder son petit frère en face. Il avait été celui qui avait fait les pires choses sur lui : le torturer, le violer, l'humilier et tenter de le tuer.

« Co… comment as-tu pu faire…. Rester avec nous, nous voir encore comme tes frères. Alors que… » Léo secoua sa tête qui s'échauffer en repensant aux monstres abusant de son frère au fond du cratère. Associant les blessures qu'il voit sur le corps de Don à ce qu'il avait vu des cicatrices sur le corps réel. Ils lui avaient fait si mal. Ils avaient tentés de le tuer. Il devait les haïr !

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées Donatello lui dit d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. « Vous êtes mes frères ! Je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas vous. Mais des monstres qui avaient volé vos corps. » Il tendit une main vers Léonardo qui se tassa et recula avant qu'il n'arrive à l'attraper.

Voyant son grand frère commençant à le fuir comme il l'avait craint s'il apprenait la vérité, Donatello s'efforça de le rassurer. « Ani-ji, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Léo leva les yeux sur lui mais en voyant les blessures couvrant le corps de son petit frère il pâlit et baissa à nouveau le regard. « Si… je t'ai fait du mal. »

Il se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement, Donatello courut à sa suite et le rattrapa par le poignet. Léonardo essaya de se dégager et se tourna vers lui pour le faire lâcher. Il s'immobilisa en voyant son petit frère indemne de toutes blessures le fixant de ses yeux chocolat avec supplication. « Ce n'était pas toi… ça n'a jamais été toi. Jamais vous ne m'auriez fait ça, c'étaient des monstres qui vous ont volés vos corps. Mes frères sont justes, honorables et aimants. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal. »

Léonardo baissa la tête en pleurant. « Je… je ne mérite pas ton pardon… c'était… »

Donatello s'agrippa à ses bras en tremblant. « Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, ce n'était pas toi. Je t'en supplie Léo me m'abandonne pas, ne nous laisse pas… notre famille a besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi… je t'en prie… »

Léonardo s'aperçut que son frère avait à nouveau rajeunit en voyant une petite forme le ceinturer à la taille. La petite tortue vert olive semblé avoir 10 ans et pleurer à grosses larmes. Léo réagit immédiatement en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. « D'accord Donny, d'accord… il va me falloir du temps, mais je te jure que je ne vous abandonnerais pas… je reste avec toi… promis… »

Donatello enfant s'accrocha aussi fort que possible à son grand frère en sanglotant. « Merci… »

Quand ils furent apaisés, Donatello tourna à nouveau son regard vers le cratère. Léonardo le serra fort contre lui pour le protéger des horreurs là-bas. « N'y retourne pas. » Le supplia-t-il.

L'enfant secoua la tête. « Il faut que j'enterre ça une fois pour toute. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à cratère. Lentement, il redevient l'adolescent de 16 ans au corps torturé par les pires sévices et reprit son récit. « Quand nous avons été capturés par l'E.P.F. il m'a examiné… et quand il a découvert que j'avais des organes féminins… il a aussi découvert que j'étais enceinte des suites… du viol… » Le cratère se combla petit à petit pendant qu'il parlait. Le sol devient égal, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eu plus aucune crevasse.

Donatello se tourna vers sa famille, son corps était devenu comme le jour où il avait été sauvé des laboratoires de Bishop, maigre et brisé. « Après ça il m'a emprisonné le temps de me soigner de l'infection, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir et de vous retrouver… il m'a brisé les jambes en punition. Il semblait comme fou quand il m'a drogué… violé… Qu… quand vous m'avez sorti de là, j'ai pensé vous dire la vérité. Mais quand Mikey a cru que c'était lui le père… je n'ai plus eu le courage. Je lui ai tout mis sur le dos en pensant que c'était la seule chose à faire pour protéger notre famille. Je suis tellement désolé… si j'avais tout dit… »

Ses frères le prirent dans leurs bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pendant qu'il pleurait en s'excusant encore. Quand il finit par se calmer, il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers le nouveau terrain de terre stérile.

Splinter le suivit de près ainsi que ses frères, Donatello se mit à genou et enfonça ses avant-bras dans la terre sèche et sablonneuse. Ses blessures et le sang qui le recouvrer, glissèrent le long de son corps, semblant être aspiré par la terre assoiffée. La terre redevint d'un marron foncé sain, de l'herbe commença à pousser. Un arbre avec trois stèles jaillit devant eux.

Splinter s'exclama en reconnaissant l'arbre qui était le saule pleureur qui garder les tombes de son Maître Hamato Yoshi et celle de sa bien-aimée, Tang Shen. Il s'approcha de Donatello qui retirer ses bras de la terre devenu meuble après avoir bu toutes ses blessures. Son fils se releva difficilement, fatigué par l'effort de la création, il s'approcha des stèles à genoux et caressa la plus petite en avant. Ses frères se rapprochèrent et purent voir que la stèle portée le nom de Neri.

« J'aurai tellement voulu le voir grandir… » Murmura le jeune adolescent.

Son père lui pressa l'épaule pour avoir son attention. « Nous devons rentrés ensemble… tu dois revenir avec nous, pour les enfants. Pour le bien de notre famille. »

Donatello hocha de la tête et se releva à contre cœur. Son double portant la peau de renard blanc apparut à ses côtés. _« Partez devant…on va pouvoir se débrouiller pour la suite.__»_

Splinter et ses fils se regroupèrent autour d'eux et se mirent en position de méditation.

Raphaël regarda Donatello qui lui souriait doucement. « On t'attend de l'autre côté frérot. »

Et il se réveilla la seconde suivante dans son corps. L'adolescent vert émeraude s'étira et s'aperçut surprit que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, il avait médité toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. C'était la plus longue méditation qu'il n'avait jamais faite de toute sa vie.

Ses frères et son père se levèrent eux aussi groggy par la longue méditation ininterrompue. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer April alerté par le bruit qu'ils faisaient en se réveillant. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Splinter regarda son enfant encore endormit. « Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dès que possible, beaucoup de chose on était dite… ça était dur pour nous et pour lui. Et ça le sera encore pour un moment... »

Léonardo observa son frère inconscient, son visage et son corps étaient encore tuméfiés par sa dernière lutte. Des larmes dévalèrent d'un seul coup sur ses joues vertes foncées. Ses frères restèrent figés un instant avant de faire de même. Leur père les regarda choqué comme April avant que Splinter leur caresse doucement la carapace pour les consoler alors que Léonardo haleta.

« Don… je suis tellement désolé… désolé… je… »

« L… Léo… »

Il se tourna vers son frère qui s'éveiller doucement en cherchant à tendre la main vers lui. Léonardo se précipita pour tomber à genoux à son chevet et lui prit doucement la main en sanglotant. « Je suis tellement désolé… »

Son petit frère lui sourit en tenant sa main aussi fermement qu'il pouvait. « Tu n'as rien… à te faire pardonné… tu es mon frère… » L'adolescent vert olive tourna la tête, cherchant du regard ses deux autres frères et quand il les repéra, il tendit la main vers eux en souriant. Mikey se précipita sur lui en pleurant comme Raph alors que leur père sourit de soulagement en voyant ses fils restés uni.

April sourit elle aussi à la scène et sortie en refermant la porte pour les laisser tranquille et se retrouver.

Quand Donatello voulu se lever pour voir les enfants, April le sermonna. « Ils vont bien, ils sont en train de dormir. Tout comme tu vas le faire maintenant. Tu es en convalescence et je t'interdis de te lever hors de ce lit tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. »

L'adolescent mutant plaida. « Mais je me sens bien. »

« Donatello, tu as eu 2 commotions cérébrales et autant de traumatisme crânien ! C'est un miracle que tu t'en tires aussi bien ! Alors tu te tiens tranquille et tu attends que ton crâne soit assez solide pour te lever sans risque ! »

La tortue gémit. « Mais je ne veux pas te priver de ta chambre. »

La jeune femme rousse lui sourit et lui pressa l'épaule. « Je peux me passer de mon lit, si ça te permet d'être en sécurité, Don. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Donatello fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui caressa le visage. Surprit, il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le visage rayonnant de Daniele. « Hé, bonjour toi ! » L'enfant rit de joie et colla son visage contre son cou pour s'y blottir.

Une voix l'appela. « Donny ? »

L'adolescent tourna la tête pour voir Raphaël et Splinter qui le regarder avec un grand sourire heureux. Donatello leur sourit en leur disant. « Bonjour… j'ai dormi longtemps on dirait. »

Son père s'approcha de lui pour lui embrasser le front et dit d'une voix vibrante. « Tu ne t'es pas réveillé une seule fois quand nous sommes venu te voir dans la nuit, n'y même quand on est arrivé avec Daniele à l'instant… si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir… j'ai cru que jamais tu ne te sentirais à nouveau en sécurité avec nous. »

Donatello le fixa sans comprendre avant de lui sourire, il se tourna vers Dany qui lui faisait des bisous sonores. Il attrapa la petite tortue qui gloussa et lui chatouilla les côtes, lui faisant éclater d'un rire qui ravit le cœur de son père.

April et ses frères lui amenèrent les autres enfants tortues qui coururent de joie vers lui en l'appelant. « Donny ! Donny ! »

Il les accueillit avec joie, heureux de les revoir en bonne santé. « À mes petits monstres ! Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué ! » Il leur fit des bisous, des câlins et des chatouilles en notant tout changement qu'il avait pu manquer durant son absence.

Quand les enfants partirent mangés avec ses frères, Donatello demanda à son père de rester avec lui et une fois seuls, lui demanda. « Il est mort comment ? »

Splinter lui répondit gravement. « Je lui ai tiré une flèche en pleine poitrine, il mort en se vidant de son sang devant moi et tes frères. Raphaël et moi, nous sommes débarrassés de son corps dans la forêt. Les bêtes sauvages doivent l'avoir trouvée et dévorée maintenant. »

Donatello frissonna en imaginant la scène et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Son père lui prit la main et caressa son front. « Ça va aller mon fils ? »

Son enfant hocha la tête, mais ne put rien dire. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se réjouir ou non de la mort d'un être humain malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il finit par regarder son père en sanglotant. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Splinter le consola en lui disant. « Tu peux reprendre ta vie comme tu l'entends… tu es libre de tout ça maintenant. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Léonardo sorti pour faire un tour de quartier et se libérer la tête. Raphaël proposa de l'accompagner mais il refusa, promettant de revenir avant le repas.

Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec un air étrange qui alarma ses frères et vira à la panique quand il leur annonça. « J'ai croisé Karai… »

« Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ? » S'exclama Splinter, les sens aux aguets pour une attaque.

« Elle m'a seulement parlé. Pour m'avertir que Shredder avait été contrarié par les événements. Et que si nous voulions disparaître de la ville, c'était le bon moment pour nous faire oublier le temps qu'il passe à autre chose. »

Ils en parlèrent à Donatello qui était toujours cloué au lit. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment avant de dire. « On pourrait aller au Japon… il parait qu'en cette saison les feuilles des érables sont rouges et que la chute des feuilles est un spectacle superbe. » Il regarda ses frères avec un petit sourire timide en rougissant. « J'ai envie que les enfants puissent voir un arbre sans crainte de se faire voir… et j'ai toujours voulu voyagé là-bas, loin d'ici… c'est possible ? »

Son père hocha la tête en confirmation. « Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur la tombe de mon Maître. Et je pense que l'ancien One sera heureux de vous revoir. »

Ses fils le regardèrent avec interrogation et Splinter s'expliqua. « Quand vous étiez encore bébés, je vous avais emmené au Japon pour enterrer mon Maître auprès de Tang Shen et pour nous y installer. Mais les choses ont tournés différemment et j'ai préféré rentrer à New-York. J'ai été étonné d'ailleurs en voyant la tombe de mon Maître dans ton esprit Donatello. Je pensai que tu ne te rappelé pas de ce voyage. »

La jeune tortue secoua la tête avant de dire. « Quand je pense aux tombes de Maître Yoshi, de Tang Shen et de Neri. Je vois ce saule pleureur qui veille sur leurs tombes en les protégeant de ses branches. Je ne pensai pas que c'était un souvenir… »

Splinter lui caressa la joue et annonça. « Parton au Japon pour voir si d'autres souvenirs se réveilleront. »

Il fallut une semaine pour préparer le voyage avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour les enfants et avertir toutes leurs connaissances qu'ils partaient quelques temps loin de la ville.

April et Casey les aidèrent à fermer le repaire.

Donatello, qui avait été autorisé à sortir du lit à la fin de la semaine, pu mettre en place des dispositifs supplémentaires de camouflages et s'assurer qu'une alarme avertisse April s'il y avait une intrusion dans leur repaire. Quand tout fût prêt, ils embarquèrent secrètement dans la cale d'un cargo partant vers le Japon. Ils promirent à April et Casey de leur envoyer des lettres et d'appeler dès qu'ils pouvaient. Sinon, ils reviendraient du Japon dans quelques mois.

Shredder dû se rendre à l'évidence, les tortues étaient hors de portée, cacher en un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Il préféra continuer avec ses plans de conquête. Il savait que dans un futur proche, il serait Maitre du monde et que ses plans de vengeance se réaliseront.

Le reste n'était que broutille.

Quand les tortues réapparurent 2 mois plus tard, il ne chercha plus à s'emparer de Donatello. La lutte repris entre Shredder et les tortues comme auparavant.

Quelques années plus tard, à l'abri de leur repaire, Donatello et ses frères regardèrent avec fierté leurs enfants endossés leurs masques : Bleu ciel pour Titien, Or pour Alex, Blanc pour Tsuya, Gris argent pour Dany et Pourpre pour Sumire.

Une nouvelle génération et équipe de tortues ninjas était en train de vivre ses premiers pas à la plus grande fierté de leur famille.

**Fin**

P.S : Je sais, je sais. Ça fini trop tôt, et on ne sais pas si ça s'améliore réellement entre les frères après la découverte du viol mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite !

Pas tout de suite, mais elle est au programme. Avec tout un programme fort intéressant :3 (je me tais, sinon je vais en faire enrager certain.)

Mais si ça peux vous rassurez Michelangelo et Raphaël se comportent correctement avec Donatello et les enfants. Léonardo s'en veut toujours beaucoup pour ce qu'il a fait à Donatello, mais il s'efforce de tenir parole et de se pardonner. Splinter est le plus heureux des grand-pères mutant du monde. Et April pense accepter d'épouser Casey si celui-ci lui fait une demande en mariage.

En attendant, voici un résumé de la prochaine histoire que je sortirai prochainement.

_Le fond du cœur est plus loin que le bout du monde_

Et si enfant, Donatello était devenu muet à cause de ses frères ? Comment leur équipe aurait survécu à la culpabilité et à la rancœur ?


End file.
